Season 3: I am all of me
by HealingWinds
Summary: Join Abigail and how she shows the reason why she is WWE's Speeding Bullet. She'll learn that things won't stay the same like it was before and that gets her into a lot of trouble.
1. Broski before Hoeski

Summary: Join Abigail and how she shows the reason why she is WWE's Speeding Bullet. She'll learn that things won't stay the same like it was before and how she has her own Road to Wrestlemania.

* * *

><p>Broski before Hoeski<p>

Her boyfriend CM Punk, was sitting in front of Abigail in his locker room. He knew that she was pissed...no. Way beyond pissed. First of all, she heard what Eve said. That she used Zack Ryder to boost up her career and almost used John Cena. Abigail wasn't as lucky as Cena. Eve tricked her. She knew that Laurinaitis had something behind this whole mess from the minute that Eve had that smirk on her face. Because of that Eve took the Diva's Championship away from Abigail.

CM Punk was keeping his cool, but he was ready to kick the interm GM of RAW's ass.

"I want to kick someones ass, Phil. Anyone! I don't care if I face a male superstar...This is just...ugh." She rubbed her forehead as a reaction, because her head was hurting a little bit.

CM Punk looked at her not-so-happy face. "Even if it means getting fired?" CM Punk asked.

"Yeah! I'm more fitted in FCW to be honest. All of my good friends are there anyway..." Abigail looked down and placed her other hand on the other side of the face, coving her whole face with both arms.

CM Punk laughed and held both of her hands. "You are the only pissed off girl I meet in my whole life and that is a good thing." He kissed her forehead and Abigail looked up to smile at him.

There was a knock on the door and someone opened it. The two saw Sheamus holding up this iPod, current on a video on Youtube. "Fellas, I really hate to interupt your moment, but you two have to see this." The video was paused and once Sheamus got a steel chair and sat between them, he pressed play and Eve was there on the video.

_'I don't know how many times I can say I'm sorry Zack. I tried to explain and I tried to be your friend...You just let your imagination get the best of you. So let me tell you something...you don't have what it takes and I didn't even have to go there!'_

"Bullshit." Abigail said, already getting more mad by the second.

_'The fact of the matter is I'm one of the most beautiful woman in the world. Your a nobody with a Youtube show! What made you think that you can have a girlfriend like this. Don't kid yourself. You can't even change a tire. Why would you show up to RAW week after week when you know you are hurt? That's just so stupid! You think you can tell me off and call me names? It's not going down like that at all...Broski.'_

The video ended and Abigail shot out of her chair. "I don't know where she gets off by calling MY best friend a nobody!" She yelled out.

"That's just...cold." Sheamus said shugging his head with his free hand.

"I will get my rematch and I want it tonight. Eve is going to know my anger and my rage." She angerly said already leaving her boyfriends locker room. "Abby!" Sheamus was about to run to her but he was too late. She was running making her way to the ring.

"What is it, Sheam-o?" CM Punk asked.

Sheamus went on twitter and it was on Zack Ryder's profile. His latest tweet, which was 3 hours ago, it read: **ZackRyder _RatedRDaughter _**_thanks for being there for me till the end! Proud to say your my broski! #broskibeforehoeski_

* * *

><p><em>'Can you see all of me? Walk into my mysteries? Step inside and hold on for dear life, Do you remember me? Capture you, or set you free? I am all, I am all of me!'<em>

The crowd screamed for her and cheered when she made her way to the ring. When she made it to the ring she asked Justin Roberts for a microphone and her gave her one. Her calm and collected mood turned into a mad and upset mood. It amazed herself that she could just swiched moods like that.

"Eve, I want your ass over here right now and I want you to listen to me. You will stay in front of me and hear what pipe bomb I have to say." She almost yelled out.

She could hear 'Hoeski' over and over again, but Abigail didn't pay attention to that right now. Her eyes were glued to the stage as she waited for Eve to walk towards the ring.

Quickly, Eve's theme hit followed by the boo's and the 'Hoeski' chants. Eve made her way to the ring, with the most fake upest look on her face and was about to bust the fake tears on Abigail. However, she wasn't going to be fooled. She knew what happened last week and heard what words she said on the video about Zack.

"Ivy, I-" Eve got interuputed by the sound of Abigail's angry voice.

"Shut the hell up." The fans cheered at her response at Eve, who was looking to plead for her forgiveness.

"You do not desrve to talk at all and your lucky your in my ring, alright? Just shut up and let me tell you something." She paused before she turned her head away from her, trying to keep her anger on hold.

"Right now, I'm trying to hold off all the anger I have left in me and not waste it on some woman who uses people for their own sake. Heres the thing, it's douchebags like you I don't trust and I for one trusted you. That was my mistake. It will never happen again." She said angerly at Eve, pointing at her.

"Ivy! We were just having fun thats all!" Eve pleaded.

"If that was fun, did you have fun breaking Zack's heart?" She snapped back at her.

"It seems that I'm the only Broski around here that gives a damn about Zack." Again, WWE Fans all around Eve and Abigail cheered at the female broski in the ring.

"Come on, Ivy! Your own dad uses people to get what he wants!" Eve said, trying to put this around her.

"No, no, no! This has nothing to do with my father! This is about you and by the way, I want my damn Diva's Championship and I want a rematch later on RAW!" Abigail yelled at her face. It seems that the upset look on Eve's face turned into a mad face, this time it was for real.

"I'm not the one who lost the title!" Eve yelled back at her.

"Yeah, thanks to that damn good-for-nothing interm GM!" Abigail soon heard the boos from the crowd and saw Laurinaitis holding a microphone. He stood on the stage with both girls turning at him.

"Ivy! I heard what you said and I'll let you know that I'm not what you think I am." He said with the usual rough voice that everyone hates.

"Well that's too bad! Cause I really do think your a douchebag like this hoeski over here." Abigail pointed at Eve. She was about to scream at Abigail, but then she said, "Come on, Ivy! Why can't you understand?" She asked her.

"Cause I don't want to!" She replied back at her.

"I don't want to break our friendship..." Eve told her, now at each others faces.

"Well I do. This so called friendship we have its over," She turned to the crowd. "...O-V-E-R! OVER!" Abigail then turned Laurinaitis, "You will give me a rematch or I will be using my foot and hitting your face with it making it uglier then it was before!"

As the chants of 'Ivy' began within the tons of WWE fans, Eve didn't look much happy as she said, "Which ever way I won it doesn't matter Ivy! You are not going to get your title shot whenever you want to! Isn't that right, Mr. Laurinaitis?" She asked the GM of RAW.

"That is correct, Eve. Tonight you will face Beth Phoenix and the winner of that match will be facing Eve for the Diva's Championship at Wrestlemania!" He smiled at the crowd, who booed at him back.

"That's if you win..." He added in.

Ivy was getting frustrated by the minute. She wasn't getting what she wanted right now. "FINE!" She yelled out.

"Well, I think we have ourselfs-" Laurinaitis stopped talking at the sound of Randy Orton's Theme song.

_'I hear voices in my head! They council me, They understand, They talk to me!'_

Of course, being the scared one, Eve left the ring and stayed at ring side. Randy never did have a happy look in his face, but he seemed more mad than ever since he had that concussion caused by Daniel Bryan. Laurinaitis and Abigail both stayed in the ring as Randy made his way to the ring.

Randy was given a microphone and he said, "Laurinaitis. I never liked you and I wil never will. However, I have some unfinished business with Daniel Bryan. I want a match with him now." Randy demanded to Laurinaitis.

"I can't do that Randy." Laurinaitis said. It was clear that he was scared of him, but was also clear that he wasn't going to let anyone let him what to do.

Randy sort of got irritated when he got that as an answer. "And why not?" Abigail asked.

"Because he already has a match with your boyfriend, WWE Champion CM Punk." Laurinaitis smiled at her, then looked at Randy. He frowned quickly when Teddy Long's theme hit and he came out from backstage. As the crowd cheered for Teddy he walked towards the ring with a microphone in hand.

"Don't worry, Randy. Since you and Daniel Bryan are on Smackdown, both of you will be at the main event on Smackdown! And Ivy..." Teddy turned to Ivy who was standing next to her uncle Randy.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"Why don't you come over to Smackdown? As a matter of fact, how about I put you and Randy in a mixed tag team match against Bryan and Eve?" Teddy asked her. With a nod from Abigail she agreed to the match. Randy grinned at her and patted her head once.

"No, no, no! That match will not happen!" Laurinaitis yelled at him.

"Clown shoes! I think you need to remember the fact that I don't listen to you, ever." Abigail snapped back at him.

"And Smackdown is my show okay? Anything I say, it goes playa!" Teddy grinned at Laurinaitis, which got him more mad. He couldn't say anything else on the matter, because Randy Orton raised his microphone and with a cold tone in his voice he said, "I have no problem teaming up with my niece, Laurinaitis."

"Then its settled! In the main event on Smackdown it will be Daniel Bryan and Eve vs Ivy and Randy Orton!" Teddy screamed happliy as so did the WWE fans around him. Laurinaitis stormed out of the ring and Eve followed him. Abigail watched them as the two left together.

If she didn't know any better, Abigail is starting to think that Eve was using the RAW GM.


	2. The newest GM

The newest GM

After the CM Punk and Daniel Bryan Champion vs Champion match, it was Abigail vs Beth Phoenix for the right to face Eve at Wrestlemania 28 for the Diva's Championship. For the mean time she was going to get ready in putting her wrestling gear on. As she did so, she was watching the match between CM Punk vs Daniel Bryan and it looked like either one could win.

Her wrestling gear was a bit new. She was wearing the tight leather shirt with the stars with stripes across the tight shirt and almost on the back. The color was black, white, and red as a tribute to her father, also having the same color scheme. She also wore black arm warmers that have Red and white stars and stripes. She wore black wrestling tights that where right above the knees with the red and white stars and stripes. She also had black wrestling boots on her that went below her knees. Her knee pads covered up her knees and he elbow pads covered her elbows.

_"He's going to the top and this could do it right here!" _King said, watching CM Punk going up to the top rope. He landed his elbow on Daniel Bryan and did the elbow drop with out no troubles. He was about to get ready for the GTS, but David Otunga had to step in and interfere as he stood behind the ropes.

"Damn it, Otunga." Abigail whispered at the TV.

CM Punk punched him in the face, but that was still enough for Daniel to grab CM Punk and try to lock him into the Lebell Lock. However, CM Punk rolled away from him and the two started brawling once more.

David Otunga started to interfere in the match again. _"What is with this guy?" _King yelled out, getting a little annoyed by Otunga interfere in the current match he was seeing. This time Santino interfered as well, telling Otunga to get out of ring side. He didn't listen to Santino and he shoved him away from him. Santino had about to had it with Otunga and he went for the Cobra and hit Otunga. He landed on the ground and caused for Laurinaitis to pull Santino's shirt and make him fall to the ground. He landed hard on his head, this time causing Teddy to step up against Laurinaitis. As the two fallen superstars began to recover and argue along with their respective GM's Daniel Bryan began to escape from the ring.

The cheers once again rose when Sheamus ran towards Daniel Bryan and threw him back to the ring. This lead CM Punk to land the GTS on Daniel and went for the pin...

1..

2..

3!

The bell rang, meaning that CM Punk won the match. They played his theme, but Laurinaitis starting yelling at the referee saying that Daniel Bryan should be declared the winner. Teddy Long stepped in and pushed Laurinaitis making him stumble on the ring. The look on his face was just priceless.

"Heh, you show who's the real boss now Teddy." Abigail said with a smirk on her face.

Abigail can see CM Punk leaving the ring with the WWE Championship, and once he stood up strong at the stage he got attacked by none other than Chris Jericho.

"No...no!" Abigail raced down out of CM Punk's locker room, making her way towards the entrance then to the stage. Abigail made it just in time before Chris could put the Walls of Jericho on CM Punk. He let CM Punk's legs go and stared down on Abigail.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Abigail yelled at him, causing her to shove Chris away from CM Punk.

He pointed at her, "Stay out of this, Ivy!"

Abigail shoke her head and stayed in front of her boyfriend. "Get the hell away from him! GO!" She pointed out at the entrance that lead to backstage. Chris was mad, had his head turned away from her, but oddly he did went backstage yelling out, "This isn't over!"

While she saw Chris leaving, a few referees and Jack (the doctor, not Swagger) came runing to CM Punk, checking to see if he was okay. Carefuly, Abigail helpped CM Punk sit up and asked him, "You okay?"

"I'm peachy." He whispered back at her, trying to stay away from getting angry from that resopnse he just said. Abigail knew he was angry, but her match was coming up next. "Hey, when I'm done with my match I'll go check up on you ASAP."

He slowly showed a small smile at her and nodded. Abigail hugged CM Punk and ran towards the ring with her theme just hitting just seconds after she entered the ring. She stared at the referees and Jack helpping out CM Punk.

"I have to stay focused..." Abigail said to herself, breathing in and out only once. She nodded at the crowd and waited for Beth Phoenix to come out next.

Justin Roberts stepped into the ring with a microphone in hand. "Ladies and Gentlement this contest is set for one fall and it is to determine who is the number one contender for the WWE Diva's Championship! Introducing first, from Toronto, Ontario, Canada, she is the Speeding Bullet, Ivy!"

The WWE fans cheered at her introduction. The fans booed once Beth Phoenix's theme hit.

"From Buffalo, New York she is the Glamazon, Beth Phoenix!"

Beth seemed to have this stare that was very stern. Like if she was expecting a good match from Abigail. Abigail gave her the same look right back at her. The look on Abigail's just said simply to bring it.

The bell rang for the match to start. Beth Phoenix started this match off with a headlock to Abigail. Abigail hit her stomach with her elbow until she let go of her. Once she did, Abigail quickly got on the turnbuckle and jumped, with her foot hitting on the side of Beth's head. Beth stumbled down to the ring and quickly Abigail got the pin.

1..

2..

Beth kicked out from the pin. She grabbed Abigail and suplexed her hiting her down to the ring. Then after three stomps to the stomach Beth was going for a fourth stomp, but Abigail tripped Beth causing her to fall down on the ring again. She and Beth heard boos from the crowd and saw Eve with her Diva's Championship title over her shoulder. It looked like she was trying to distract Abigail from the match.

"Hey, get out of here!" Beth yelled at Eve.

"Keep an eye on your match, Beth!" Eve yelled at her.

"How about you get your hoeski ass out of here, Eve?" Abigail yelled for everyone but Beth, yell out 'Oooooo' and cheer for Abigail. Abigail didn't need a microphone for

Eve did get angry at her, but she walked passed the ring and sat on a steel chair next to King. She wasn't listening to what King or Cole were saying next to her and focused on the match as did Beth and Abigail did.

* * *

><p>Beth and Abigail were both worn out, but it looked like both of them weren't giving up the fight just yet. Just when Abigail was ready to spear Beth, Eve dropped her Diva's Championship and got behind the ropes. She started yelling at the refeere on how bad he was doing of getting the match going.<p>

Beth would lay there on the ring holding on to her head while Abigail walked up to the refeere. Eve grabbed Abigail's head and tried to slam her head against the ropes, but Abigail stopped her and punched her in the face.

As all of this was going on, Beth went behind Abigail and got the roll up pin.

1..

2..

Abigail rolled so she wouldn't get pinned, but when she rolled she got Beth into a roll up pin too.

1..

2..

3!

The bell rang meaning that Abigail won the match. "The winner of this match and the number one contender for the Diva's Championship, the Speeding Bullet, Ivy!" Justin Roberts yelled out.

Abigail rolled out of the ring and didn't turn back to to see the shocked look on Eve's face and the angry look on Beth's face. Weird part was that she wasn't angry at Abigail, she was angry at Eve. What Abigail also didn't turn to see is the beat down that Beth was giving to Eve, when she tried to say she was sorry to Beth.

Meanwhile at the RAW GM's office...

David Otunga and John Laurinaitis where both talking and how are they going to plan on taking Teddy Long's Job of being GM of Smackdown if their plan A didn't work. "Okay, David. Just in case if out plan doesn't work, we need a plan B."

"We could just find someone to take out Teddy out of action like Kevin Nash did." Otunga suggested, then taking a drink of his coffee from his coffee cup.

Not only Laurinaitis didn't like this plan, it did bring back memories when Kevin Nash took control of both RAW and Smackdown. He was hurt by Kevin Nash as well. He shock his head and was about to say something relating to the idea when he suddenly heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." Laurinaitis said, not looking back at the door. When the two heard the door open, David Otunga had his eyes wide open and said, "Oh no..."

Laurinaitis looked confused and said, "What's the matter, David?"

"Sir, you might want to turn around." Otunga said, pointing at the man who was standing behind Laurinaitis's back. He turned, he couldn't believe who was in front of him.

Stone Cold Steve Austin.

"So you're Laurinaitis?" Stone Cold grinned at them, causing Laurinaitis and Otunga to back away a little bit from him. "I heard all of about you, Laurinaitis and I gotta say. You're one suck up son of a bitch."

"What are you doing here any way, Austin?" Otunga snapped at Stone Cold.

"What does it look like I'm here for? I'm here to take your job," He pointed at Laurinaitis. "...and Teddy Long's job by the orders of the Board of Directors until you and Teddy are fit to be GM!"

As of right now, both Laurinaitis and Otunga were freaking out a lot. "What? Are you sure they said this?" Laurinaitis yelled out at him.

"Yes, they did and they want your sorry ass in a meeting! Teddy Long is probably on his way at this moment." Stone Cold pointed at the door, waiting for Laurinaitis to get out with Otunga with him.

"Might as well go with him because I'm damn sure not going to have a assastant with me!" He yelled at Otunga.

Although, both were angry at Stone Cold, they got out of the GM's office. Stone Cold couldn't be more happier to be back on RAW again and he was sure as hell know how to do this GM job. Unlike, Kevin Nash everyone is going to and will work with Stone Cold as the GM of both RAW and Smackdown.


	3. That's Jericho for ya

That's Jericho for ya

When Abigail walked CM Punk back to his locker room, rumors were speading fast that Stone Cold was here tonight. That's right, the rattlesnake himself was here and she didn't know why he was here, she hoped that those rumors be answered tonight. Once CM Punk carefuly placed on his street clothes and got everything ready to leave, he was sitting next to Abigail to watch the rest of the show.

"Ow.." CM Punk flinched and held out his stomach. Currently both of them were at his locker room and Abigail was trying to tighten the grip of the bandge of CM Punk's arm.

"My bad..." Abigail whispered to him. CM Punk kissed her as a 'It's fine' and turned on the TV infront of them. There the RAW Supershow had just got back from thier commercial break. It first showed Jerry Lawler and Micheal Cole, who were the ones who broke the news to the rumors of Stone Cold being on RAW.

* * *

><p>"Welcome back to Monday Night RAW and King...breaking news just came in during the commercial break! Stone Cold is here on RAW!" Cole yelled, but not like he wasn't excited to see him. He didn't like his run in with the last time he faced Stone Cold Steve Austin.<p>

"That's right! And that's not even the good part!" King yelled out, who was the one happy about Stone Cold being here. "Stone Cold is the GM for both RAW and Smackdown until Teddy and Laurinaitis are fit to be GM!"

Cole sighed and placed his hand on his forehead. He got a little startled when Stone Cold's theme hit as he came out from backstage to the ring. He had a beer and a microphone with him and he took a drink before he said, "It's good to be back on Monday Night RAW!"

The fans cheered loud as like they were happy to see him once more. "Now, I did some of this GM stuff before and I don't know how long I'm going to be here, but I'll tell you what..."

The fans chanted 'What'.

"...The mixed tag team match that is placed on Smackdown it is still on!" Stone Cold yelled then contiuned, "Then next week on RAW there will be a mixed tag team match! It will be the WWE Champion CM Punk and WWE's Speeding Bullet Ivy vs Chris Jericho and the WWE Diva's Champion Eve!"

The crowd kept on cheering for Stone Cold. "As for tonight the Miz is going to have his match against Sheamus in a Falls count anywhere match! That match is next and thats the bottom line cause Stone Cold said so!" Stone Cold said proudly and left the ring with his theme hitting in the arena. Everyone, but Micheal Cole was happy that Stone Cold is the current GM. Cole hopped however, that he wasn't going to be GM for a long time. That thought in his head made him a little scared...

* * *

><p>Once the RAW supershow was already over, CM Punk and Abigail soon left together with their suitcases. When they were about to make their way to the tour bus they were heading when a voice that said, "Hey you Straight Edge Rascal!"<p>

CM Punk and Abigail turned to find, Stone Cold walking his way to CM Punk. The two men bro hugged each other. Abigail was a bit away from her boyfriend, but she was trying to hide the WWE fan side of her and trying to stop herself from freaking out at the fact that THE Stone Cold Steve Austin almost standing close to Abigail.

"You still sore, Phil?" Steve asked.

"Yeah, but I'll manage." CM Punk nodded at him, but then turned to Abigail. "Abby, come here!"

Abigail paused and just stood there, staring at the two rebels. "Earth to Abby!" CM Punk yelled playfully at her, getting her back into reality. She slowly and carefuly made her way next to her boyfriend.

"Steve this is my girlfriend, Abigail Copeland. Abby, well...you already know who Steve is."

"Stone Cold Steve Austin." Abigail said in awe. Somehow, with out knowing she found herself shaking hands with the rattlesnake himself. "Nice to meet you, Abigail."

This is why Abigail liked talking to people she worked with outside of the ring. They are a lot nicer, well...only the friends Abigail has. She had the feeling that she was about to gain an extra one.

"Likewise, Steve." That was all Abigail said.

"Abigail, I have a question to ask you." Stone Cold said, waiting for an answer.

"Sure, what's up?" Abigail asked, not showing her nervous side at the moment.

"Does your dad always talks about you? The last time I got into a convasation with the man is his daughter being a two time Diva's Champion at the begining of her career!" Stone Cold laughed playfuly, only for Abigail to reply, "Yeah, from what I heard from Teddy when he was on Smackdown."

"Well, I gotta head out. Take care you love birds." Stone Cold waved goodbye at us and left backstage area with his own tour bus. Abigail quickly turned to CM Punk and had this hug smile on her face. "Didn't I ever tell you that I love you?"

"And your welcome, Abby." CM Punk smiled back at her and giving her one more good kiss for the night. As both of them made their way to their bus, she can feel her cell phone vibrating from her pocket. When they entered the bus and found a seet together she answered, "Hello?"

_"Hello, Abbs!" _Abigail could hear her other uncle, Christian, on the other end. She was suprised at this because she hasn't heared from him for a while.

"Uncle Jay! How are you doing?" Abigail asked, wanting to have a conversation with him for a little bit while the bus started driving to their next stop for a house show in a few days.

_"Doing good, Abbs. I'm already recovered from that neck and ankle injury, so I'll be back on Smackdown in two weeks. How are doing so far?" _He asked in a somewat tired, but happy tone. To Abigail, he was tired of doing something that must have taken a lot out of him. She thought that he was training or something of the sort.

"Tired?"

_"Yeah. Been on the gym when I was ready to exercise." _When she heard Christian say this, she felt CM Punk's arm around her shoulders.

"I'm tired, too. Tired of Chris." She sighed.

_"Jericho?"_

"Yup. He's back to being this 'wanna be this' and 'wanna be that'." Abigail placed a hand on her head. "He's thinking about himself again..."

She could hear Christian sigh from her cell phone. _"Thats Jericho for ya." _Abigail knew that Chris Jericho and Christian weren't good friends. In fact, Christian didn't like the fact him training her and Christian wanted to train her himself. He didn't know what made Christain back off to train her.

"He used to be...fatherly. Like my dad. Now he has a problem of me being Phil's manager and how he's a Chris Jericho wanna be."

_"He's actually been a little nice to me before he returned a couple months back. A few days before he turned to RAW he just cut me off. He stopped talking to me, didn't text me back. Nada, kido."_

"He and Eve should make good best friends. In fact, Stone Cold anounced that both were in a tag team against me and Phil." Abigail rolled her eyes, knowing that all she had to do was to kick their asses. Nothing else.

_"STONE COLD IS GM?" _He yelled out though the phone, which caused Abigail to move her phone away from her ear. Her face was blank, like if she knew that Christain was going to yell like that.

She placed her cell phone near her ear again and said, "For both shows."

_"...Uh, you know what? I might appear next week on RAW. You know, just to protect you from Stone Cold! I don't what anything happen to you." _Abigail knew he was lieing, but she decided to go along with it.

_"Sorry, kido. I gotta head out now. See ya next week."_

Abigail nodded, "Bye, Jay. See you next week." She hung up and layed her head almost on CM Punk's chest. It'll be a while since she'll be in Smackdown, but there was no way she was going to lose to Eve. She felt better in that match because she was teaming up with Randy Orton. She heard he was back to his other self, but she knew that she was the only one he would trust.


	4. Being Neutral and being unsure

Being Neutral and being unsure

The house show she just went yesterday, she was on a match with Beth Phoenix. It was another good match to say the least, but too bad she lost by DQ because of Eve. Basicly she interuped in the middle of the match attacking Abigail. Then Beth Phoenix somehow got over the fact that Eve interuped the last match the last time the two were in the match, and joined in the attack as well.

It wasn't long until Abigail and the crowd heard Kelly Kelly's theme and came to her aid. She was still sore from that beating, but right now she's still standing...

* * *

><p>Once the tour bus arived on the Smackdown building in Pennsylvania, Pittsburgh it had a different feel in the air than she's used to in RAW. It was a bit calmer than RAW, which has more chaos, and Smackdown is less chaos. She actually like it here.<p>

Since CM Punk was on his day off, he didn't had anything else to do. So he decided to go with Abigail on Smackdown. There was one person she had to talk to and that was Natalya. She didn't know why she wasn't with Beth Phoenix when the house show started. She always saw them together.

Both CM Punk and Abigail got out of the tour bus and turned to each other. "Why don't you look for Randy? I'll meet up with you in a little bit." Abigail said.

"You sure, Abby?" CM Punk asked her.

She nodded at him and with that he left her alone. She went on her way to Natalya's locker room and to her suprise it took her a little while than she thought it would to get there. She just had her locker room at the very end, because the Diva's of Doom locker room was usually there when she get out of the tour bus. Abigail guessed that Natalya was going for single matches once more.

She knocked on the door and there was a response of, "Who is it?" Natalya's voice seemed to be a bit grouchy, but yet she usually sounded grouchy lately.

"It's me, Natalya." Abigail's voice sounded serious and that would catch Natalya's attention. She had no idea why Abigail of all people, would come to her locker room to see her.

With the door opening, Abigail faced Natalya in her wrestling attire. She was ready for her match against Tamina. "What do you want?" Natalya asked harshly.

"I came here to talk to you. Can I come in?" Abigail asked, not bothered by her harsh tone at all.

Natalya sighed and let her in her locker room. She placed her suitcase on to a corner and looked at Natalya. "I just want to know if both of us are nertural here."

At first Natalya was confused by this. "What do you mean by that?"

"What I mean is that no more forcing me into the Diva's of Doom." Abigail replied at her. Natalya laughed a bit, but not in a in your face laugh. More like it seemed funny to her than to Abigail.

"We gave up on that months ago, Abigail. Beth said, 'It's her loss if she doesn't join the Pin up strong team. She's just a mutt like everyone else.'" Natalya rolled her eyes at that after she said this.

Abigail nodded at her, finally getting that out of the way. She wasn't the one to put into friendships thats not her problem, so she tried to get out of the subject of Beth. It was now to get on the subject of the Diva's Champion, Eve.

"I'm glad I'm not the only one who knows what position Eve is in right now." Abigail still kepted her stern face, even about Eve.

"What Eve is doing to Zack is unforgivable. I mean, there are still good people in the world. Just look at me and Tyson or you and Phil!" Natalya looked like she didn't want to talk about Eve anymore. Abigail couldn't blame her.

"Once I beat Eve and become three time Diva's Champion at Wrestlemania you won't have to worry about her." Abigail grinned at Natalya, finally showing somewhat of a friendly reaction towards Natalya.

Natalya grinned right back at her. No one would be able to become three time Diva's Champion and if she did will at Wrestlemania she'll have the most regins for the Diva's Champion so far.

"Well, once you win maybe I can get a chance to fight you for it?" Natalya asked her.

"Anytime anywhere." Abigail said, then leading herself out Natalya's locker room. Before she left, Abigail stood on the door way with her suitcase and looked at Natalya once more. "So we're neutral?"

"We're neutral. And by the way, Eve is concerning her self with Maria Menounos with Beth. Just to let you know." After Natalya said that she returned to what she was doing and let Abigail out of her locker room. Abigail left and made her way to Randy Orton's locker room.

"Eve needs worry about me and not Maria." Abigail said, with her words ecoing though the hallway and Smackdown's theme already being heard all the way over here. Once she made it to the locker room of Randy Orton she opened it, the faces of CM Punk and Randy Orton turned to her.

"Hey, Abby." Randy waved at her.

Abigail smiled at him and sat down between him and CM Punk. "Where did you go?" CM Punk asked her.

"I went to see Natalya." She spoke as she turned on the TV infront of them for Smackdown tonight. "I just wanted to know if we are not going back and forth on me being in Diva's of Doom. She said that I didn't need to worry about that."

_'Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to Friday Night Smackdown! We have one heck of a night ahead of us!'_ Micheal Cole spoke starting off the night for Friday.

_'That's right! Teddy long just announced on RAW that Daniel Bryan and Eve will go one on one with the number one contender for the Diva's Champtionship, Abigail and the Viper Randy Orton tonight!'_ Booker T sounded like he couldn't wait for that match to start.

_'Speaking of Teddy, he is no longer GM of Smackdown until he is fit to be one! But the bad side of this is that Stone Cold is GM!'_ Cole complained.

_'How is that bad, Cole?'_ Booker T asked him. Cole didn't resopond to him and ignored him.

_'And now lets get this started with this diva's match!'_ Josh said as Tamina's theme rang in the arena. Tamina was also a good wrestler as well as Natalya. She would expect to see a good fight between these two.

"I don't know what got Eve to be like this..." Abigail whispered looking right at the TV. Randy and CM Punk looked towards her, hearing what she said about Eve. CM Punk didn't say anything, but he thought that even though her friendship with Eve is over, she was still concerned about her. She had been been friends since Kane started to attack on her and Abigail. She wanted to forgive her and move on, but she can't. Zack Ryder her best friend got hurt again. She got even more angrier when she stood Zack up for that dinner they planned. She was always lieing...to Zack, to her friends..to..

"Abigail." Abigail heard Randy call her name and looked at him.

"I'm fine, Randy." Abigail said, standing up and getting something from her suitcase. While she did, it was CM Punk's turn to speak. "You were thinking about Eve, weren't you?"

"I guess. I don't know how this happened, but if she doesn't stop this bullshit she's pulling then I'm done." She spoke harshly at Randy and CM Punk.

"It doesn't look like she will." Randy said.

Abigail turned to her uncle with serious looking eyes only Randy would seem similar to him. "I hope she doesn't. Makes things even easier for me to beat her."


	5. RKO and Spear

RKO and Spear

40 minutes have passed during the Smackdown event and it was time for the mixed tag team match to start. Both Randy and Abigail got their wrestling attires on, so both were ready for the match. CM Punk decided to stay at Randy's locker room, saying that he'll watch the match from there.

Once the two reached the door that lead to the stage, Abigail's theme hit and she came out from back stage first.

_'Can you see all of me? Walk into my mystery! Step inside and hold on for dear life! Do you remember me? Capture you or set you free? I am all, I am all of me!'_

"Introducing first, from Toronto, Ontario, Canada...she's the Speeding Bullet, Ivy!"

Abigail made her way to the ring with the attire she wore on Monday. She entered the ring and waited for her uncle to arrive here.

_'I hear voices in my head! They counsel me, They understand, They talk to me!'_

"And her partner, from St. Louis, Missouri...he's the Apex Predator, The Viper, Randy Orton!"

The WWE fans screamed for Randy as he came from backstage to the ring to join Abigail in the match. They looked at each other and nodded towards another, then looking at the stage wating for their opponent.

_'She looks good to me! She's got everything I want and everything I need!'_

Eve came out from backstage and it looks like she had someone with her...Abigail looked at Eve and the person she brought in. She and Randy got a little mad to what she brought with her.

"What's Laurinaitis and Otunga doing here?" Randy asked Abigail. She shoke her head, having no idea why he's doing here. She didn't know he was in the building! That last thing she would want to see is Laurinaitis's and Otunga's face again.

The WWE fans boo'ed at her and Laurinaitis, but boo'ed even more when Daniel Bryan's theme hit. He didn't came with AJ, which was clearly fine with Abigail. She didn't have to risk hitting her or of her getting in the way of her match. If Laurinaitis did get in the way, she wasn't going to miss the chance of punching him in the face. She heard the bell rang and that meant the the match had started already.

"Randy, let me start." Abigail said looking at him. He nodded and stepped behind the ropes where Eve also wanted to start things off.

"Eve, whatever your trying to pull...it needs to stop now!" Abigail yelled at her as the two circled and stared at each other.

"Listen, you can talk me out of it all you want! You can't change me, Ivy. Just like you can't change the fact that you love to use people like your dad!" She yelled out at her. Abigail stopped dead in her tracks, slowly getting angry at her.

"What did you say...?" The look on Abigail's face almost said that she's ready to spear her into China.

"You love using people like your Dad! Who's to say that your using CM Punk? Just face it! Your like your Dad and-" Eve got interupted by Abigail when she grabbed her wrist tightly and got up to her face. This caught Eve by suprise.

"I'm nothing like Chris, never will have and never will be. No offense to my Dad, but I would rather be much left alone than to use people. That's why I get the job done." Abigail punched Eve in the face, causing her to stumble a bit.

"Come on! Let's dance!" Abigail yelled at her with a grin. Eve glared at her then started brawling against each other, with the fans chanting 'Ivy' over and over again.

* * *

><p><em>At the end of the match...<em>

Randy Orton and Daniel Bryan were the only ones in the ring besides the referee. Just as Randy Orton was prepairing for and RKO, Otunga starting yelling at the referee and Randy! Randy stopped what he was doing and hit Otunga with his elbow to Otunga's face. That let Daniel Bryan to pick up the roll up and pin Randy.

1..

2..

3!

The WWE fans were just as shocked at Randy and Abigail are! As Daniel Bryan grabbed his title and left the arena with Eve following him, Randy Orton grew angry. He was just as angry on Otunga as he is with Daniel Bryan. He wasn't the only one pissed, Abigail was too.

Laurinaitis and Otunga were about the leave the arena as well when Randy stopped Otunga and gave him an RKO. The RKO he was going to give to Daniel Bryan. Laurinaitis started yelling at Randy, which wasn't the wisest thing to do AT ALL, but Randy didn't attack Laurinaitis. He just simply looked at him with a cold stare on his face saying, "Turn around."

As King would say, 'Don't turn around you wouldn't like the view'. Laurinaitis didn't like the view very much when Abigail was just behind Laurinaitis and speared him to the ground. The spear she just planed for tonight and didn't use it against Eve tonight.

She guessed that this was better.

"Take that you sorry son of a bitch!" She angry spat out at him. She placed her hand on her face, realising that she almost sounded like Stone Cold Steve Austin.

The match was already over, both Randy and Abigail couldn't do nothing about it. So the two left the men lying there in pain like if nothing ever happened. Micheal Cole, who was probaly the only one to check on both mean came to their aid, angry what the two just did to Otunga and Laurinaitis.


	6. A change of plans, but still went on top

A change of plans, but still went on top

After the RAW intro finished, the WWE fans saw Micheal Cole in the middle of the ring. They booed him until he finally spoke, "Ladies and Gentlemen, may I have your attention please?"

The response he got was more boos from the WWE fans. "As you all know last friday night, both Randy Orton and Ivy attacked Otunga and Mr. Laurinaitis. I know Randy Orton is not here tonight, but Ivy is. As orders from Mr. Laurinaitis, he wants Ivy to apologise to him in live television in front of me so that he'll know that you apologised to him."

Laurinaitis is not in charge tonight, so it was no suprise that Abigail would not or would have come out to the ring.

_'Say goodbye! As we Dance with the Devil tonight! Don't you dare look it it in the eye!'_

When Abigail came out from backstage, she did not look happy. She wasn't in the mood to talk to a 'tool' like Micheal Cole and her theme might make her just a tiny bit scary of the air around her.

"Now that you are here Ivy I want you-"

Micheal Cole didn't finsh her sentence, because he was hit by the Lights Out (Enziguri). He was laying flat on the ring, unconsciously. Abigail thought that Cole wasn't worth a Spear to Spear at. She left the ring, with the tons of WWE fans cheering for her. Now someone had to replace Micheal Cole for the night!

"I did King a huge favor..." Abigail whispered to herself.

Yeah, it was one big favor. King didn't have to listen to Cole and his tool like voice. He was going to have Booker T as his partner for the night.

But why the sudden bad mood? Well, for one thing Eve has been saying a lot of bad things on Twitter about her and her Dad, Edge...Hall of Famer...Adam Copeland. Of course, she couldn't reply to those, saying that she wasn't the one to talk trash on any site. She liked it doing in the ring infront of the WWE fans.

Eve also made a video of herself talking about Abigail and the fact that she might be using CM Punk to get to the Diva's Championship or to just boost up her career! Of course, CM Punk saw this video and knew all along it wasn't true.

"I swear the next someone I find that's going to pick a fight with me is done for..." She angerly said to herself. As she wanted to meet back with CM Punk, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She angerly turned, but calmed down to find out that it was her uncle, Christian.

"Geez, kido. You have more than a temper than your dad." Christian joked and hugged Abigail.

Abigail managed to pull up a small smile at him, but quickly frowned. "What's the matter, Abbs?"

"Its Micheal Cole and Eve. That's the matter." Abigail said, leading the way to CM Punk's locker room.

"I wouldn't worry about that tool, Abbs." Christian said.

"I know. I got rid of him for the night. He was that anoying that he called me out. He's not worth the spear." Abigail explained to him.

"And Eve?" Christain asked her, now asking what the problem is with Eve.

"She's like this twin sister or clone of Chris Jericho. She only thinks about herself! I'm already done with her as it is! All I need to do is beat the hell out of Eve and Phil will only beat the hell out of Chris Jericho." She yelled out in anger.

When she headed to a door that had CM Punk's name on it, she opened it and saw CM Punk sitting on a steel chair looking at the TV. It was already on to RAW. "Nice ass kicking you gave to Micheal Cole!" A voice soon rang into Abigail's mind as she clearly knew who this voice belong to.

"Zack?"

Zack Ryder appeared to be watching RAW with his good buddy CM Punk. Christain and Abigail headed inside CM Punk's locker room, then Abigail gave one high five to Zack. "Its about time you got back on RAW!"

"Phil." Christain nodded at CM Punk.

"Jay." CM Punk nodded at him back. At least both CM Punk and Christain were in a better friendship than him and Chris Jericho! They respected each other and to Abigail that was enough. Zack was here and Abigail's mood seemed to lighten up a bit.

"Abigail, two weeks remain and you are going to face that hoeski for the Diva's Championship! I can't wait for that!" Zack yelled out, remembering the Diva's Championship match that was set up at Wrestlemania 28.

"Heh, me too. That's the other reason why I can't wait." Abigail crossed her arms and smiled at everyone in the room.

"What's the other?" CM Punk asked her.

"Its a surprise you are gonna wait until Wrestlemania! Trust me, you all and the WWE fans are going to flip and love it!" Abigail's mood seemed to have lighten up even more when she mentioned her surprise at Wrestlemania 28.

There was a knock on the door and as the door opened everyone in the room can see Jerry 'The King' Lawler at the door way. "Hey guys! I just came to remind Punk and Abby that the mixed tag team match for tonight is not going to happen."

CM Punk stood up and walked towards Abigail, standing side by side together. "Why not?"

"Eve couldn't make it to the show." King said.

Abigail rolled her eyes. "Of course she couldn't come. She's a coward."

King sensed her sudden anger towards Eve. "Stone Cold just made two matches for the both of you. Abby will go one on on with Kelly Kelly and Punk will go on against the Miz."

CM Punk nodded at King, knowing full well who's butt he has to kick for tonight. "Thanks for the heads up, King." He walked to King and shoke his hand.

"No problem." With that he left the room, leaving Abigail to go grab her wrestling gear, in the color set of Silver, Gold, and White. She is definitely going to be there with CM Punk at ring side when he faces against the Miz.

"See you later guys!" Abigail yelled out to everyone as she ran out of CM Punk's locker room with her wrestling attire to go and change in her locker room.

* * *

><p>"And her opponent from Toronto, Ontario, Canada...she is the Speeding Bullet, Ivy!"<p>

_'Say goodbye! As we dance with the devil tonight! Don't you dare look it in the eye!'_

With the cheers of WWE fans, Abigail came out from backstage with her wrestling attire on. She did her usual entrance when she came down to the ramp and then entered the ring facing Kelly Kelly in the ring. She took off her silver colored leather jacket and dropped it at ring side. Before the bell rang she gave a quick wave to Booker T and started up the match with a headlock to Kelly Kelly.

As Abigail kept her on a headlock hold, Kelly hit her stomach with her elbow a couple of times when finally at the six time Abigail let go of Kelly. At that point she began to clothsline Abigal whenever she got back to her feet. She was on about her fourth clothesline, when Abigail ducked and quickly ran to a corner to the ring, so she'll be facing Kelly. When Kelly ran towards her, Abigail gave Kelly a Bicycle kick. She was send flat on the ring in pain and Abigail wasted no time getting the cover.

1..

2..

It was close, but Kelly kicked out at the count of 2. Abigail jumped up and quickly backed herself against the turnbuckle that was facing Kelly. WWE fans can tell which move Abigail was trying to pull of next. Which Kelly faced Abigail, she charged into Kelly trying to hit her with a Spear. Kelly saw this and at the last second she moved out of the way, hoping that Abigail would hit herself with the turnbuckle.

That didn't happen. She stopped herself from hitting the turnbuckle, by jumping on to the turnbuckle. Her hands were holding the first ropes while her feet were on the second ropes. Then she felt herself being rolled over and it was Kelly who was getting the roll up pin.

1..

2..

Again, another close pin. Abigail kicked out at the count of 2. Kelly forced Abigail up and was about to hit her with a bulldog when Abigail pushed her away, enough for distance for a no-miss Spear to Kelly Kelly, quickly getting a pin.

1..

2..

3!

"And the winner of this match, the Speeding Bullet, Ivy!"

Abigail wasn't called the Speeding Bullet by Booker T for nothing! She had to hand it to Kelly thought, it was one good back and fourth match. She pointed at the Wrestlemania 28 logo that she faced and left the ring with her theme. She was good to go with her match coming up soon enough. She knew after the commercial break it was CM Punk's match next. She had to wait for him near the entrance to the stage.


	7. Anger mangement?

Anger mangement? I wonder where that came from?

_At almost at the end of The Miz's and CM Punk's match..._

As the Miz got ready for the DDT, he was about it hit CM Punk with it until CM Punk reversed it by hitting Miz with his elbow. Once the Miz had no choice but to let him go, CM Punk wasted no time on lifting the Miz for the GTS. He hit the Miz with his knee and went for the pin.

1..

2..

3!

"The winner of this match, the WWE Champion CM Punk!"

The referee held up CM Punk as the Winner of this match. Abigail went to the ring and stood side by side with the champ. She high fived him and gave him a hug, but the celibration was soon cut short when the WWE fans suddenly boo'ed.

Chris Jericho appeared on the titration screen. Abigail and CM punk stared at Chris began to talk the two of them.

"You enjoy that victory with that WWE Championship while you can, Punk. No matter what you do, I can see straight through you. I see you as a frawd. It's not the fact your best in the world. I'm talking about you as a person." Once Chris said that, Abigail didn't like where this was going and her gut knew this. Usually her gut was telling the truth.

Once Abigail asked a microphone from Justin Roberts, she held it and yelled out, "Where in the hell is this going, Chris?"

"Where this is going is that I'm about to tell a dirty little secret and the reason why CM Punk is Straight Edge! I'm going to prove you, Abigail, and the wannabe's here how much of a frawd he is." There was this grin on Chris's face that Abigail did not like.

"Punk, the reason why you're Straight Edge is that your father is an alcoholic!"

At right then and there, Abigail dropped the microphone and paniced a bit. In her mind it ran like The Flash from the DC comics. She wanted to know how in the hell did he find out and why did he had to say this kind of personal stuff out loud in a live TV.

"That's right. Your father is an alcoholic, who let you down every step of the way when you were growing up. It terrifies you that one day you will become like him. It doesn't matter how much you want to get away from the alcohol, but its actually in your blood! This is the only thing that gives you nightmares! It just terrifies you!"

Abigail had enough of Chris Jericho's antics, so she grabbed the michrophone that she dropped and yelled out, "Shut the hell up!" Her screaming was was enough to cover the cheers that the WWE fans were giving her.

"No, I'm not going to shut up! Everyone needs to know the truth about this frawd and maybe open your eyes about this man!" Chris was suddenly staring at one angry Speeding Bullet as CM Punk stared at his girlfriend, but that didn't stop Chris from talking at all.

"Isn't that why you have those tattoos? To cover up who you really are?" It was CM Punk turn to look at Chris. It was already too late for saves, CM Punk was already upset.

"If anyone is going to make you drink, it's me. I'm going to make you drink and that's when I win the WWE Championship at Wrestlemania! When you lose the WWE Championship, you are going to take a drink...I'll guarantee it!"

And just like that the titration turned off and it left CM Punk and Abigail in disbelief, but to top all of that both of them were angry. To the WWE fans, it seemed that Abigail was the angriest in the ring. She didn't noticed CM Punk leaving in the ring until he whispered her to come with him.

She followed him though but suddenly snapped within Abigail...

Her full anger was released and from out of no where she left CM Punk as she ran towards backstage, looking right and left for her former mentor, Chris Jericho. She was beyond pissed off and she wanted answers from him now.

"Chris! Where in the hell are you?" She yelled out.

Wade Barret could be seen, not to far away and was really making his way towards her. He heard her shouting out Chris Jericho's name. He was also his former mentor from the first season of NXT and he wanted to know why she was looking for him.

"What's with all your yelling?" Wade asked, who was not yelling unlike Abigail.

"Where's your former mentor, Wade?" Abigail asked him, with a serious look on her face. Wade looked towards the back, realizing now what kind of trouble he is now. Not that he cared for him anymore. He cut ties with him a few years ago when he was the leader for Nexus.

"Last time I saw him he was at his locker room. Just go straight." He pointed straight ahead and at the door that. Before Abigail would ran her way towards the locker room, Wade made this final words for her.

"Hey, a word of advice: Maybe you should cut ties with that mentor of yours like I did."

She might have to reconsider that, because the way that Chris is acting right now. She didn't respond to him, so she ran her way towards the locker room and tried to open the door. She couldn't because it was locked.

"Damn it, Chris! Open this damn door!" She yelled out as she banged on it hard enough for everyone to hear. She kept on banging it and banging it with her fists until her knuckles started to bleed. She had to stop because she was feeling way to tired from banging on the door alot.

"Zack, over here!" She could hear Christian's voice not too far away. Foots steps were the next thing she head when she turned around to find Zack Ryder and Christian runing towards her.

"Abbs! We've been looking all over for you...what happened to your knuckles?" Christian went to look over her knuckles and they started bleeding.

"I think their busted..." Abigail said slowly, looking over her two fists.

"Well, no shit Abby! We gotta get you to Jack!" Zack yelled out, kind of angry and paniced. Mostly paniced by this whole thing.

* * *

><p>"Geez, Abby. One more punch against that door and your knuckles would have been broken. You almost risked yourself out of the Diva's Championship." Jack said, wrapping both of her hands with white bandages.<p>

"I suggest not wrestling for a week, since your knuckles were only bleeding." Jack suggested.

Yes, she knew that she was reckless and stupid. Enough to make her knuckles bleed and almost cost her the Diva's Championship!

Another set of feet were running and they were getting louder and louder until someone stopped at the medical room. Christain, Zack Ryder, and Abigail saw CM Punk at the door way, looking at Jack.

"Is she alright, Jack?" He said, with a lot of concern for Abigail.

"Yeah, her knuckles started bleeding and she's not going to wrestle for a week." Jack said nodding at him.

CM Punk sighed and walked towards Abigail. "Getting reckless?"

"I just didn't think about what I was going to do next." Abigail spoke out a little angry.

"Listen, just don't do that when you have a championship match. Especially when that match is at Wrestlemania." CM Punk said, staring at the wrapped hands.

"I know I was acting stupid. I keep saying that in my mind." Like if there wasn't any other way how in the hell she was come out of this. She had no problem with not wrestling for a week, but with Chris Jericho around it was going to be hard to keep her cool, even if Eve tried to pull some strings on her. She had a way to fight with her feet, if that became a problem.

All those things he said just for a championship? The old Chris Jericho that she knew was gone and the new one was already taking over.

"Tell me if Chris gives you any trouble and I'll give him a reason for him to go to sleep." He said softly kissing her forehead.

"I think she got this anger from her father." Christian joked.

"Or Randy. She did spend a lot of time with him when she was little or when he had the time to do so." CM Punk replied to Christian.

Jack turned to the group of four and said, "No wonder she considers him as her favorite uncle!"

"What? How could you..?" Christain lowered his head and pretended to cry infront of the group. Abigail couldn't even have something to say on the matter other than, "Uh...sorry?"


	8. Like the rest of them

Like the rest of them...

Abigail's knuckles hurt like hell, but she went though the pain like if it was nothing. They got better and blood was stopped. It still hurt a bit when its pressed on, but she felt nothing broken. She heard that CM Punk was going to talk about what happened last week on RAW, so was going to join him. On the bright side, Chris Jericho wasn't going to be here tonight.

_Knock. Knock._

She heard a knock on CM Punk's locker room, since RAW was going to start in a little bit she still had time to put her ring gear on. Zack, was another person in the room let CM Punk open the door and saw who came out from the door.

Edge.

"Dad? What are you doing here?" Abigail said in surprise. It was clear that she didn't know her father was coming to RAW.

"What? You don't want me here?" Edge joked.

"I do, its just that you didn't call or let me know that you were coming." Abigail just went with it and smiled at her dad. Both of them hugged and then Edge looked at her hands, noticing that they are recovering.

"Are your knuckles okay? I heard what happened last week on Monday." Edge said.

"Yeah, they are okay. I was just angry..." She said looking down at her hands.

"At Chris? That's half of the reason I came here other than to see how my daughter is doing." Edge said, now staring at all of them in the room. Abigail placed a hand on her face, knowing full well where this is going to lead.

"Dad, I don't mind you going around kicking his ass and all, but you can't wrestle. Not putting you down, but you just can't! You can thank your neck for that!" She threw her arms up, however she wasn't mad at her father. She was mad at his neck "Besides, Chris isn't here."

Edge blinked at her. "He isn't?"

"Nope. The coward isn't here." CM Punk replied to him, but continued, "You should hear my speech and about Chris Jericho."

Edge nodded at him, "Okay and I heard what he said, Punk. I wasn't suprised at his actions last night."

It was Zack's turn to speak this time and crossed his arms. "Why is that, bro?"

"Because, I have something to tell you all and you are not going to like it." Edge said, pausing himself and got ready to say what he needed to say.

"Pft, I mean how can it be worse now?" Abigail asked her father.

"Right before Chris trained Abby he set up a restraining order against Jay." Edge said, ready for the three surprise look on their faces. It did work! CM Punk, Zack Ryder, and Abigail all had surprised look on their faces. He knew they needed to know this, since he already got permission from his best friend, Christain to tell her any way.

"He had restraining order against him? For what?" Abigail yelled at him.

"Jay gave him one simple black eye. All because he and Chris were fighting for you. They were aguring on who should train you and apparently something Chris said ticked Jay off and punched him in the eye." When Edge told the story, Abigail slowly grew a smile.

Zack looked at her, "What are you smiling about?"

"They were fighting for me." That smile on her face grew a grin. "Besides, I think that's the reason why Jay backed off on training me himself."

Edge nodded at her daughter. CM Punk thought about saying this to the crowd, but then again he'll be just acting like Chris Jericho. He shock his head and said, "Now I'm not the only one with this so called 'dark secret' as he says, but unlike him I'm not going to reveal it. I'm not some jackass like Chris Jericho."

"Thanks, Punk. It'll be better that way. I don't want to face reporters and cameras on my way out when RAW ends." Edge grinned and from the flat screen TV infront of them, the RAW theme started to start and that was CM Punk's and Abigail's cue to go.

"I think its time that we leave. Let's go, Abby!" He said, going out of his locker room. Abigail followed him, walking with him to the entrance where the stage was.

* * *

><p>"Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome Ivy and the WWE Champion CM Punk!"<p>

The fans only had a few seconds to cheer for the two, then CM Punk's theme hit and both of them appeared from backstage. They didn't do their entrances, because they were still mad at Chris Jericho. The fans didn't blame them, but even so they still cheered for them.

Abigail had the same wrestling attire on, as usual. This time she had black tape around her wrists. And she was careful about putting it on because she had to do it without hurting her knuckles.

CM Punk asked Justin Roberts for two microphones. He gave two to CM Punk and CM Punk handed one to Abigail. It kind of hurt when she held the microphone, but it didn't bother her too much. She knew the pain was going to ware off in a few days.

After the titration showed the replay of what happened last week, Abigail looked at the WWE fans. "I gotta tell ya and I'm not going to lie. I'm pissed off."

"Me too and just to let all of you know that Chris Jericho is not here tonight." Once CM Punk said that, the WWE fans started booing at the mention of Chris Jericho so loudly.

"That just shows you what kind of man Chris Jericho is, but at the end of the day him not being here is a gift. Cause Chris Jericho pissed me off." He turned to Abigail and gave her a chance to speak.

"He's not only pissed off the champ, but he pissed off me too. See this?" Abigail let a camera man show Abigail's knuckles. Each had four cuts on its knuckles, in the total of eight cuts. It was red around it, but already healing. "I took my anger on a locker room door that belong to one Chris Jericho, almost costing my match against Eve at Wrestlemania. Yes, I was reckless. I'm not sorry for being reckless to be honest."

The fans cheered for her as she now leaned against the ropes, letting CM Punk talk this time.

"That was because Chris Jericho revealed that my father was an alcoholic. I'm not too sure it was going to be some kind of a big secret to you all and sure enough Ivy and the rest of my close friends know about this already. It wasn't Chris Jericho's story to tell because its none of Chris Jericho's business."

Boos for Chris Jericho can be heard again as CM Punk paused. Then chants of 'CM Punk' were the next thing that Abigail and CM Punk heard.

"It's not much of he said it or how he said it. The fact that he said it infront of you all and here we are standing infront of a live audience with millions watching around the world. I see kids, brothers, parents, sisters theres not a person in the building right now that is disgusted by the diseases that the things that alcohol has done!" He yelled out in anger, which in reply with some cheers for CM Punk, Abigail can tell that the fans would agree with him.

"I'm not going to let Chris Jericho's words just sink in to a little kid that he can't be who he is and be the best just because of a past thing that happened. He wants to make life as a serious subject all because he wants to get in my head and under my skin for some sort of a advantage at Wrestlemania." CM Punk rubbed his head.

"If Chris Jericho wants to play head games that I'm going to drink because its in my genes? That this will 'wake up' Ivy's eyes into seeing me differently? Again that just shows that Chris doesn't know me at all! And also that his little mind games is not working at all for me and Ivy!" At around this time, CM Punk began yelling already showing his anger to the WWE fans.

"What else pisses me off is the fact that already know what his plan for Ivy!" He yelled again looking at Abigail. It was clear that she had a confused look on her face.

_'Wait...plans? What is he...no way..'_ It was then Abigail realised what CM Punk meant. Abigail also began to look a little angery as well.

"What he's trying to do is try to get Ivy on his side and turn her against me, but what he doesn't know that unlike him there is this words called 'trust' and 'love'. That's something he lost along the way when he first layed hands on me. I given both to her and she gave me back which is the only thing I ask from her!"

The fans soon cheered loudly for the two, but not loud enough for CM Punk to keep on talking. He's voice was louder than the cheering crowd. "That back fired Chris! And if there is some kind of devil in my DNA, its your problem now, Chris. You better not look me in the eye." CM Punk just refreced Abigail's theme, Dance with the Devil.

"At Wrestlemania if there is this monster inside of me and I'm going to let that monster out! I refuse to let the past get to me!" CM Punk shouted out.

"No one should let their past get the better of them to cloud their future dreams! Chris Jericho forgot to tell you the end of that story...is that my father as work so hard to fight against alcohol and over came them! He as beat the living hell out of his demons! Chris just doesn't want you to know that does he? I'm proud to say that I'm proud of my father! I'm proud at the fact that I'm Straight Edge, because its real and it comes from the heart! Its true and its tattooed on my skin for a reason! Chris, the only thing you are to me is an obstacle to me and I'm going to go though to prove that I'm the BEST wrestler in the world!"

CM Punk's theme hit along with cheering fans. Abigail was finally going relax and not deal with Chris Jericho right now. She sighed and was about to leave with CM Punk until...

"Punk! Ivy!"

Abigail and CM Punk looked up on the titration to see Chris Jericho on the screen wearing a suit. Right then and there, Abigail's anger quickly grew back.

"I want you two to listen to me! Look, I'm sorry for what I said..." It did sound like he was really sorry for what he said last week. However, not matter how much she hated to think like this, her gut feeling was kicking in. She knew he wasn't sorry.

"I didn't think it was right to say that last week...I-I didn't want to meet you in person because of that reason..All the point you are making are true. I was out of line what I said last week and chanting CM Drunk..I'm sorry. This is Chris talking to Phil and Abigail. It's me. I promise I will never say anything about your father ever again." He looked down in sorrow.

_'He didn't sorry of trying to pull me and Phil away?'_ Abigail thought to herself again, which made her think more that Chris Jericho was faking.

"As for your sister..."

Abigail just placed her hands on her head in anger and quickly walked away from CM Punk, letting her be in a turnbuckle corner. It looked like she was going to breakdown, but she wasn't crying.

"That's a whole other ball game is it? I found out all about you sisters substance abuse problems with drugs! She'll do whatever she can to get her fix! I'm sure your still proud of her and still love her like you claim that you are proud of your father. There is a pattern starting here, Punk! Your father is an alcoholic and your sister is a drug addict! You are going to end up like them and how they didn't get over that at one point just like you won't get over of losing the WWE Championship." He had this grin that he already got into the head of the WWE Champion. CM Punk looked like he was going to blow up at Chris Jericho, but there was one other person that was just as mad at Chris as CM Punk was.

"SHUT THE HELL UP YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Abigail yelled out loud causing for Chris Jericho to frown at her. This shooked **everyone** in the arena, even her boyfriend turned to her as soon as her own anger was once again contorling her. It was her to rant and show her anger towards Chris Jericho.

"You have the fuckin' nerve to to try and say that his sister is a drug addict? She WAS a drug addict and why I know this? Because she was one of my best friends that's outside of wrestling when I was going out with Punk at the time! Don't you dare say that again, because you mess with my friends and my family you mess with one angry Speeding Bullet that will give you one heck of a beat down like no one will give you before!"

So far the loudest cheer she had gotten was right now. It wasn't too often that Abigal would take shoots at anyone and they were about to get that right now.

"I will put CM Punk in the family part, because he's the one I will love the most other than my father! You didn't say your sorry for trying to pull me and Punk away, so that's when I knew you were lieing and that my gut was right! Your just like the rest of them! Your a lieing, selfish, son of a bitch and I hope I don't ever want to be in your corner ever again." She dropped the microphone and her theme started playing. She left the ring and marched off towards backstage.

_'Say goodbye as we dance with the devil tonight! Don't you dare look at it in the eye!'_

CM Punk quickly followed her before he would lose track of her again and do something reckless again.


	9. History at its finest!

History at its finest!

"ABBY!"

Abigail stopped in her tracked when CM Punk kept on keeping up with her. Once he did, he went up to her and hugged her tightly, with his hands around her shoulders and her head on his chest. This gave a suprised look for Abigail, but she gave out a almost sad smile looking face. She hugged him back and said, "What was that for?"

"My sister. You didn't have to do that, but you did anyway." CM Punk said with a heart felt tone in his voice.

She sighed and said, "Can I talk to your sister?"

He nodded at her and handed her his cell phone. Both of them left the hallway and made their way to CM Punk's locker room. Abigail dialed Iris Brooks's phone number and said, "Hello?"

_'Abby? Sweet! How are you doing?'_

* * *

><p>The sound of glass breaking and the theme of Stone Cold Steve Austin can be heard in the arena. The WWE fans screamed and cheered for the Rattlesnake as he came down the ramp and got into the ring with a microphone in hand.<p>

"Alright, I hope you all enjoyed RAW so far because I have an anouncement for next week's RAW! We are going to have a 8 mixed tag team match!" Stone Cold shouted out to the fans, who screamed at his response.

"It will have Eve Torres, Cody Rhodes, Daniel Bryan, and Kane vs Ivy, the Big Show, Sheamus, and Randy Orton! It will have the preview of most of this Wrestlemania matches!"

The WWE fans cheered once more like if they were already happy with that match! The WWE fans started to chant 'We want Ryder!' and right then he had another match in mind.

"You guys just gave me an idea! How about we have Ryder and Santino vs David Otunga and Dolph Ziggler next week as well!"

And like if it was a yes, the cheered for the Rattlesnake.

"The WWE Champion CM Punk will face Christian in a non title match!" The next thing the fans cheered at the mention of CM Punk and chanted his name over and over. Seeing that the WWE fans were just excided for CM Punk, Stone Cold grinned.

"If you want to see that match next week, give me a hell yeah!"

The fans chanted 'hell yeah'!

"Well, there you have it! That match will happen next week!"

* * *

><p><em>'Thanks what you said earlier, Abby.'<em> Iris's voice seemed to get right though Abigail.

"We're best buds. Its what I do." Abigail said with words of truth and honesty. One thing Abigail was is a giver, there was no taker in her. She means to defend her friends and family at all costs. It was always seem funny to her when someone pointed out that she was a female John Cena, when its not like that at all. No matter what, it always came from the heart and what it felt.

_'I don't know what that jerk, Chris Jeru- whatever his last name is was thinking of saying that kind of stuff on live television! Its not his business!'_ She could hear Iris almost yell from the cell phone. CM Punk could hear it as well, that caused him to grin.

"I know! Your brother said the same thing!" Abigail almost yelled back.

_Knock! Knock!_

There was this knock on the door, Edge opened it and Big Show appeared infront of the door. As Abigail was still on her boyfriends cell phone talking to Iris she just waved at Big Show. Edge gave a bro hug to Big Show while CM Punk stood up and did the same.

"Hey, Adam! I didn't know you were coming!" Big Show said, really happy with Edge being here.

"I just came to see my daughter and the Chris Jericho, who wasn't here right now." Edge responded with a slight of an angry tone. If his neck wasn't hurt right now, he would have challeged Chris to a match right now just for his daughter and Christain.

Edge placed a hand on his head and sighed. Big Show placed his big hand on his shoulder. "Hey, I would have knocked the lights out of Jericho too if Abigail was my daughter!" Big Show's words seemed to lighten up Edge.

"And me too bro! As a brother to Abby I would have defended her too!" Zack said proudly.

"Thanks Paul and Zack." Edge nodded at them.

"Anyway, I just came here to give Abigail the heads up." Big Show said, turning to Abigail.

"Okay, I'll let you sleep. Bye and goodnight, Iris." Abigail hung up the cell phone and gave it back to CM Punk. Her attention right now was at Big Show.

"So, Paul what brings you here?" Abigail asked him, using Big Show's real name in the sentence.

"You haven't heard what Stone Cold said earlier?" Big Show asked her.

Abigail shoke her head. "Nope, I was talking to this guy's sis." She pointed to CM Punk.

"Okay, let me give you most of the matchs for next week on RAW...the main event will have a 8 mix tag team match. You and I are going to team up with your favorite uncle Randy, and Sheamus against Eve, Cody, Daniel, and Kane.

Wait a minute...

"Kane? Are you serious, Paul?" Abigail stood up, getting angry already. She knew the last time she had her run in with Kane and that wasn't the brightest of her career thats for sure.

Edge suddenly had this serious look on his face. "Paul..."

"Don't worry, Adam! With the World's Largest Athlete on her side, The Great White, and one Angry Viper, he won't lay a hand on her. I don't think Randy would let him anyway." Big Show reusered Edge.

"I hope so, because I still meant what I said about going out there and protecting my daughter." Edge said, with the up most serious tone on his voice. Big Show turned to Zack and CM Punk, "Punk, you'll have a match against Christain. Zack, you have a tag team match and your partner is Santino. You two will go against Dolph Ziggler and David Otunga."

Then Abigail just remembered something she had to do...her match! She had a tag team match with Natalya against Beth and Eve!

"Sorry, guys! No time to lose because I have a tag team match myself! Thanks for the heads up, Paul!" Abigail shouted out as she headed out the door and ran her way to the arena.

* * *

><p>Natalya was seen waiting for Abigail near the entrence to the stage. She saw Abigail running up to her full speed, like her nickname in the WWE would say, a speeding bullet. Beth and Eve were already at the ring, they were just waiting on Natalya and Abigail before the commercial break ended, so there was only a minute to spare.<p>

"Its about time you showed up. What kept you?" Natalya asked.

"My bad. My dad came by unexpectedly and wanted to see if I was doing alright." Abigail smiled at her when Natalya's face quickly turned happy.

"Your dad is here? After this tag team match, I want to see how your dad is doing." Natalya said, showing that she was happy Edge came to RAW. Abigail nodded at her and heard Natalya's theme from the arena.

"Alright lets go." Natalya and Abigail both walked within the arena and at the same time the WWE fans cheered for both of them. Natalya was the only one making interaction with the fans by giving them high fives. Abigail however, didn't do that. She was still pissed off what happened earlier and looking to take out her anger at Beth and Eve. Mostly Eve. All diva's heard the bell ring, which the two teams made it quick to form out plans on what they are going to do.

"You stay out of my way, Beth!" She yelled at Beth. Abigail didn't usually start off the match first by telling people off with words, unless its with her fists, but since she was pissed off she thought it was the perfect time to do so right now. Beth, being the Glamazon and all, wasn't too scared of my threat.

"Hey, I'll deal with Beth. Then that'll give you the chance to go after Eve if Beth tagged her in." Natalya suggested to Abigail. Abigail had no problems with that plan, which was the way she liked it. It was just simple.

It looked like Beth Pheonix wanted to start off this match, so Abigail let Natalya start off the match as well.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in CM Punk's locker room. Randy Orton was just in time to watch the diva's tag team match with Edge, Zack Ryder, and CM Punk. It was almost like a family gathering despite the fact that Randy and Zack weren't related to Abigail, but she conciters them as family.<p>

"You know, your daughter has picked up some bad habbits from Randy, Edge." Zack said, letting Edge give him a funny look on his face.

"Huh?" Randy just looked at everyone else, giving them this 'I-didn't-do-anything' look.

"Don't worry, Edge. She only picked up his bad temper...unless it runs in the family?" CM Punk asked him.

"Now that makes sense. I'm sure that it runs in the family. Randy can be cold when it comes to dealing with opponents." Edge responded, because he would know this. He had fought Randy Orton before. Edge himself was more like 'angry' temper than 'cold and angry' temper. Abigail was just like his dad.

As they watched the TV infront of them, they saw Beth tag in Eve. Natalya took this time to tag in Abigail. Right at that moment, the four men in the group could hear the cheers from the WWE fans and chants of 'Ivy'.

"She really has grown in the WWE..." Edge whispered. This was enough for the other three men to hear. Randy grinned at Edge and patted his shoulder. "She is. She has improved alot ever since she lost the Diva's Championship to Beth Pheonix back at the TLC PPV."

"Yeah! She got tougher and - Oh! Eve almost got the three count!" Zack was into the tag match right now, he couldn't talk and watch a match at the same time.

"Anyway, she's a two time Diva's Champion right?" CM Punk asked Edge and he nodded at him. There was one when she first won when Kevin Nash took control of the two brands and the other is when she won the Diva's Championship at the Royal Rumble against Beth Pheonix.

"If Abigail wins the Diva's Championship against Eve at Wrestlemania 28 she'll be the only person to have most reigns to the Diva's Championship with three. If my history is correct with the Diva's Championship, currently the most reigns it has is 2." When CM Punk point this out, this grew a big smile on Edge. She'll be just like her father.

All of them looked back at the TV, to see Abigail getting into the position of the Killswitch. She hit and got Eve to pin her.

1..

2..

3!

_'And the winners of this match the team of Natalya and Ivy!'_ The four men all heard Justin Roberts say this, which grew smiles on their faces.

"All right! She won!" Zack cheered on.

_'And she'll do the same at Wrestlemania.'_ Edge said within his head. He always believed in her daughter whenever things got tough. Things were going to get tough at Wrestlemania and he'll be there backstage to cheer her on and be there for her.


	10. Family Matters

Family Matters

_Last Monday Night RAW before Wrestlemania 28. The 8 man tag team match..._

_Randy Orton's, Sheamus's, Big Show's and Abigail's hand rose in victory as the losers left the ring and went on backstage. When the four were about to leave, from out of no where Chris Jericho poped on from the titration screen. He is seen with his light up jacket._

_"Hey! Ivy!"_

_The group turned to the screen seeing Chris Jericho on it. He didn't look happy. Then again, ever since he had this rivalry with CM Punk he wasn't ever happy._

_"If you want to get between me and CM Punk, then fine. Just so you know that I won't even hesitate to even get though you if you keep getting in my way." Chris said, already showing more of his true colors to Abigail._

_Abigail got a microphone from Justin Roberts and said, "Funny, I was going to say the same thing. I won hesitate to kick your sorry ass." Abigail wasn't the one to back down, even if its from a male wrestler. This only angered Chris further._

_"You listen here, Ivy. You know damn well I'm the best in the world at what I do and yet, you still hang around with that wannabe!" Chris yelled._

_"That wannabe happens to be my boyfriend, you jackass." She blurted out angerly. This caused the WWE fans to cheer at her._

_"The one you should be helping is me! I will soon be WWE champion once I take it away from CM Punk! Everything on his family is-"_

_Abigail cut him out. "A way to get in his head? Well, way a go Chris! You have on pissed off Straight Edge on your back! You know what? You also have a Speeding Bullet ready to fire at you at will! So please, cut the crap about how you didn't want to hurt me or mess with my emotions because the texts and email to my cell phone won't work! Can someone turn on the titration please before I get a headache here?"_

_Before Chris could say anymore, the titration turned off. Abigail turned to Randy who patted her on her shoulder. "Let's go, Abby." The group of four left the ring and to backstage. _

* * *

><p>It was Wednesday and Abigail knew what that meant. It was time for the Wrestlemania 28 Axxess. Right now it was 12:00 AM in the morning and Abigail was trying to get some sleep in CM Punk's newly owned tour bus, which was meant for him, Abigail, and Kofi Kingston who was his so called 'road buddy wife'. She still laughed everytime he would call him that.<p>

The bus was on its way to Miami, Florida and from what she heard from the driver, they were almost there.

From inside the bus, it had its own bed room and one big bed that fit two people. Abigail was laying on the bed in the bed room, sounding asleep before she had to get up for the Wrestlemania Axxess. The last thing Abigail heard before she went to sleep is a couple of laughs and sounds that came from the TV. There was two TVs in the tour bus. One in the living room, which only has two benched seats on the left side of the bus and one long couch on the right side of the bus. The other TV was in the bed room, which is turned off.

When everything felt quiet, she felt someone climb on the bed behind her and wraped arms were around her waist. She woke up a little bit, but then she already knew that CM Punk already sleeping with her.

After a few good hours, Abigail woke up and sat up from the bed. She looked at the clock next to her and it was 6:00 AM. _'Now to grab something to eat for breakfast...'_ She was also sleepy in her thoughts, so she stood up from bed and grabbed a bannana from the fridge.

This woke up CM Punk, who felt movement from the bed. He sat up and sleeply yelled out, "Abby?"

Abigail's head popped out from the door way, "Sup?"

"What time is it?" He asked.

"6:00 AM."

In the mind of CM Punk, that was too early for his taste for waking up in the morning. He's sure that Abigail would have sleeped in more too if they didn't remember that they had a Wrestlemania Axxess. He stood up and also grabbed something to eat. Abigail walked towards the bus driver, Conor and asked, "Are we at Miami, Conor?"

"Yes. In fact, I'm just finding a parking space for Sun Life Stadium." He said to her.

She nodded at him and looked at CM Punk who was waking up Kofi Kingston from the couch. "Get up, road buddy wife." He said, moving him to wake him up.

"Five more minutes." Kofi said, turning to the other side away from CM Punk's face. Abigail walked towards CM Punk and head slap Kofi's head. "Owww...! Hey what was that for?" He yelled out, he slowly sat up looking at the sleepy woman that was staring at him.

"For waking up. Get your ass up." She said grouchy and moved to the second bathroom that was in the bed room. She usually uses that bathroom whenever she wanted to shower or brush her teeth. It was like a bathroom for Abigail. CM Punk was the one who uses the shower on the way to the bed room which was on one side of the wall and the bathroom was the other side of the wall.

Both men already learned not to mess with a grouchy Abigail, so they also got themselfs ready for Wrestlemania Axxess. None of them didn't need their ring gear, because they didn't have a match. However there were events that they had to do, like Q&A, signing autograghs, and the WWE 12 face off with the fans, and others like that.

* * *

><p>"YOU CUT YOUR HAIR, DAD?" She yelled at her father, Edge, in shock. She just saw his knew hair cut and she did like it...but she was just in shock.<p>

"Aw, you don't like it?" He said, pretending to sound sad.

"I do, but I like your short hair better. If your cutting your hair then I am too! And my hair is gonna be short for Wrestlemania!" She proudly declared to her father, wanting to point up with her finger.

"Speaking of Wrestlemania, I've been hearing rumors about you about this surprise your going to show at Wrestlemania." Edge told her as they were making their way to their table to sign autographs.

"Ah! That's a secret, dad. You will love it trust me!" Abigail smiled at her father. This event was really great not only because she had to spend time with her father for a little bit, but Chris Jericho didn't came. Honestly, she had enough of him already and was glad he didn't came.

Once they made it to their table that had the names of Ivy and Edge on it, both of them sat down. There was a bunch of cheers that they heard and saw the huge line infront of them. As soon as they were ready, they started signing autographs for the fans and meeting them.

* * *

><p>Despite that she almost didn't get over her father cutting his hair, she had a good time in the Wrestlemania Axxess. After the signing, next thing she had to do was the Q&amp;A in the ring that the Sun Life Stadium had. There was a lot of people who were around the ring and the rest of the people who were walking though or walking past the ring. The people who were coming to see Abigail answer a couple of questions from the fans. While she did this event, her father was watching this backstage with the flat TV screen on with a few people who worked on the titration.<p>

_'Say goodbye! As we dance with the devil tonight! Don't you dare look at it in the eye!'_

The fans cheered at Abigail as she made it to the ring. She held the microphone and yelled out, "Is everyone having a good time?"

The fans cheered at her as a yes.

"Good! That's what I like to hear! So Justin, let's get started with this Q&A thing! What's the first question?" Abigail smiled at Justin as he nodded.

"Very well! Ivy, Mark from Houston Texas would like to know 'If you ever got a chance to tag team with someone, which one will it be?'" After Justin read though the small card on his hand along the others he was holding in his left pocket, he looked at me and waited for an answer.

"My dad. Duh. The one thing I would love to do is team up with my dad and maybe form a team. We could be like the Rated R family or something." She laughed at her own comment and rubbed her head.

"I guess I was a bit too late for that." She said, getting a smile infront of the WWE fans instead of a sad one. "Next!"

"Sara, from Chicago asks 'What is your big surpirse that you have been talking about and showing it on Wrestlemania 28?'" He asked.

"Wait...Sara? As in Sara Collins?" She asked Justin and he nodded. Abigail face palmed her head and looked at the crowd. There she saw Sara Collins, in front row and standing. Sara quickly flashed a big smile like if she really wanted to know what was this surprise is.

"Sara, my good friend and buddy! I'm not going to answer that cause its a surprise!" Abigail said smiling at her back, now seeing the pouty look on her face. She could hear the words, 'Damn it' come out from her mouth.

"And with that, lets get on the next question...Rapheal from New York asks, What does it feel like going to Wrestlemania?" Again, he read though the card.

"What is it like? Geez, its my first Wrestlemania! To be honest, I'm nervous going out there. I have never been so nervous ever since my first match on Smackdown with Natalya. I know its going to be one of the biggest highlight of my career and I know it! I'm looking forward to it!" She said proudly to the WWE fans and Justin Roberts.

He nodded and said, "And just a quick question from me...is Edge going to be there, Ivy?"

"Yeah! He's going to be at backstage cheering me on once I lay the beat down at Eve and win the Diva's Championship!" She said.

"Good! Now, Kelly from Ohio asks, Who is the one tag team partner you are comfortable with that is currently in the WWE?"

Abigail did think this though. She had a couple of tag team partners in her career in both mixed tag team and diva tag team. After a moment to think about this, she said, "That would be Randy Orton. I think I'll always be comfortable with him because he and I are really close. Even when I was little, whenever I get to see him I would always be so happy to see him and calling him Uncle Randy." Abigail first paused and laughed to herself, remembering one cute moment that she is sharing with the WWE fans right now.

"He knows that I have his back and he has mine if both of us were in mixed tag team match ups even if he doesn't trust anyone in the world, he still has me to count on."

The WWE fans cheered at the mention of Randy Orton and chanting 'RKO' over and over until Justin Roberts got another card from his pocket. He asked, "Rebecca from Toronto Canada asks, What is your most memerable memory that you'll never forget?"

"Sheesh, that is a good question. There is a lot really, but the latest memory I will never forget is meeting the Rattlesnake, Stone Cold. CM Punk introduced me to him and I wasn't too nervous, but right there I turned into a fan for like a second."

The fans laughed at her comment and so did Abigail. She was just like every fan out there that learned so much about the WWE. "But don't get me wrong, there are other memories that I won't forget, like how I remember my dad entering the Hall of Fame, how I first got into FCW, winning the Diva's Championship for the first time, but the one I will never forget is when my dad was in ring side during my match against Maxine at FCW and when I won, he raised my hand in victory. He told me that he was proud of me and that he believed that I was going to make it big in the WWE."

WWE fans around the ring cheered loudly at her and when some of them looked at her, they thought that she was going to cry a little, but she held back the tears without showing them.

"Shawn from Laredo, Texas asks, Who inspired you to be who you are today in the WWE?"

Abigail was quick to answer that question. "My dad and CM Punk. I mean, lets face it. I told my dad up in front that I wanted to be just like him when I grow up. I mean thats not something a 8 year old girl would say. Usually other girls would say they want to be a teacher, doctor, or those kinds of careers. Those are good jobs and all, but wrestling is in my blood! This is what I was born to do. As for CM Punk, I learned that I could just be me and not worry about anything anymore. When I was little I was worried of what people think of me. He's the reason why I never want to change EVER. More the reason why I love him so much."

Abigail could hear a few 'aw' from some people, but mostly covered up by the cheers with in the building.

"Okay, one last question for the event and Josh from Las Vagas, Nevada asks, Now that Edge retired from the WWE, do you still have time to meet him and have a talk with him?"

"Well, as you all know that my dad is here right now at this Axxess and yes, I still have time to talk and spend time with him. You all saw me with him signing autographs. This week we get spend time together and once Wrestlemania is over we won't be able to see each other for a while until we got the time to do so...so this week is going to be good because my dad being here and all."

Once that said, as Abigail's theme hit and Justin Roberts said, "Well, there you have it! Thank you everyone who asked the following questions and enjoy the rest of the Wrestlemania Axxess! Please come back for Mark Henry's Q&A in 2 hours!"

"See ya, everyone! Please watch me at Wrestlemania 28 as I beat the hell out of Eve for the WWE Diva's Championship!" After Abigail waved the fans goodbye and left towards backstage where her father is. Right away Edge asked, "Most of the answers were about me!" He laughed at this and hugged her daughter.

"Well, thats because most of them were easy to answer." Abigail hugged Edge back, having a daughter and father moment. The two left and started to walk around, now having that time to talk right now.

"Listen, Abby. I want you to be with Christian to induct me into the Hall of Fame." When Abigail heard those words from Edge, there was this shocked look on her face. Edge knew this would be so sudden and out of the blue, but with her being there wish Christian would mean everything to him.

"W-W-What did you say?"


	11. The Hall of Fame 2012

**HealingWinds Notes:** There is goign to be a mention of my other WWE OC Kelsey Gonzalez and a reason why she never appeared in my second story of Abigail in the WWE and hasn't made an appearance to this story. She's still the same character as in the in the first story for Abigail in the WWE. The reason why Abigail only mentions her father and not her mother, because she didn't want the same thing to happen to her. Her biggest fear is to be in a car crash.

* * *

><p>The Hall of Fame of 2012<p>

"I said, I want you to be there to induct me into the Hall of Fame with Jay." Edge repeated, smiling at her.

"R-Really, dad? For real?" She said to her father, with still the shocked tone in her voice.

"Yeah! For real! I want you to be there because it would mean so much to me! Please?" He asked, waiting for her to answer. As the two walked, Abigail was able to think this thought. I took her a little while, but after a little while of thinking she said, "Sure I'll come. I'll sacrifice my pride and wear a dress."

Edge hugged her daughter, "Great! I'll tell Jay to look over the speech he had ready for the Hall of Fame after this!" Abigail nodded at him and smiled. The look on her fathers face read that now he was really looking forward into being the Hall of Fame.

* * *

><p>It was already 10:00 PM and the WWE fans were already started to leave the Sun Life Stadium, because the event was already over. Now all Abigail had to do was to find a dress for the Hall of Fame on Saturday and get ready for her surprise at Wrestlemania. She already called her design artist for her wrestling gear, Jessica, and was already told that her surprise wrestling gear is set for Sun Life Stadium.<p>

Kofi Kingston, CM Punk, and Abigail all entered CM Punk's tour bus with all tired looks on their face. This was indeed a long day and Abigail was making her way to the bed room. She was tired to think about going to get a dress for the Hall of Fame.

"BED!" She layed herself flat on her back and almost covered the whole bed.

Kofi and CM Punk could hear her from the couch, Kofi laughed and said, "Wrestlemania is right around the corner, she is gonna need the sleep for it. Not only that, Edge just told her that she will induct him with Christian."

"Hey, she's not the only one with pressure around here, road buddy wife. Both of us have matches at Wrestlemania." CM Punk said, pointing the subject out.

"I know, Phil. You two I have faith in to win in your matches." Kofi said proudly, while in the bed room Abigail yelled out, "Thanks, Kofi!"

"Your welcome, Abby!" Kofi replied back. "By the way, can you tell us your secret for Wrestlemania 28?"

"NO YOU ROAD BUDDY BEST FRIEND!" Abigail yelled out, saying 'best friend' instead of 'wife' with the road buddy. The two laughed together and then Abigail heard CM Punk say, "Let her sleep, Kofi."

Right then, Abigail layed fast to sleep on the right side of the bed. She couldn't wait for the Hall of Fame that was coming up...

* * *

><p>"Uh, Natalya?"<p>

"Yes?"

"Just to let you know, we never spoke of this! So the question I wanna ask is do I look good in this dress?" Abigail asked her, looking at her with nervousness within her own eyes.

"Of course you do! I like the rose design on the dress!" Natalya said, looking at my black and red dress.

The dress wasn't big, but it was right above her feet. The color of the dress was black, but the rose design was blood red. Abigail aboslotely hated heel shoes and she didn't know how woman would walk on high heel shoes. Natalya helped her get heel shoes, since she was a good collector of shoes. She helped her buy not to high heels, so she would walk on them normaly. Abigail's hair was cut like she promised her dad. It was right on top of her shoulders with no red highlights. She thought that she'll stop doing that since it will damage her hair.

"I guess its time to meet the others..." Abigail and Natalya both got out from the bath room of the Sun Life Stadium and saw the superstars, other hall of famers, and the other divas. When both women walked towards the group Natalya can still feel the nervousness around Abigail.

"You never wore a dress before?" She asked.

"Nope, not for anything in the world. This hurts my pride, but since it's the Hall of Fame I thought this would be a first time for everything!" Abigail managed to pull off a smile on her face. Abigail was meet with Randy, Zack, CM Punk, Christian, and Edge. Natalya left to see her uncle Bret 'The Hitman' Hart already, so she let her be.

"My beautiful daughter!" Edge yelled out, hugging her.

"Looking good, kiddo. This is the first time we see you in a dress." Christian said.

"And the first time I ever liked a dress! I might just keep this one!" Abigail pointed at her dress with the rose on it. She looked at Christian and said, "Do you still have the speech, Jay?"

He nodded at her, "Yeah." Christian pulled out a folded paper and gave it to Abigail. He guessed that she still needed so she could memorize the speech.

"Abby, chill! We can tell your already nervous, sis!" Zack Ryder said, trying to calm her down.

"Well sorry for not hidding my nervousness, but I think you can also point out the fact that this is my first time inducting my reek of awesomeness Hall of Famer, dad!" She said, giving her father one heck of a long nickname.

"Hey, this is Albetro Del Rio first time doing this and he's not nervous!" Zack replied back at her.

"Aw, don't worry." CM Punk kissed her. "You'll do fine without the speech for your dad anyway. Just say whats on your mind." He said, smiling at her. Abigail could lay her head on his chest and sighed. CM Punk rubbed her back with one hand and the other on her head.

* * *

><p>The Hall of Fame was nearly at its end and there was one more Hall of Famer that needs to be inducted. That person was WWE Superstar Edge. Jerry 'The King' Lawler stood infront of the podium as he saw the crowd full of WWE fans and the other superstars, divas, and legends from the WWE.<p>

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we are down to our last inductee in the Hall of Fame 2012." After King said this, the titration showed a tribute video for Edge and in it there were other superstars, divas, even Abigail commented on how well Edge did in his career. Once the video was over, King said the following sentense before he had to leave, "Please welcome Christian and Ivy!"

As the crowd clapped, Christain and Abigail came out from backstage while Christian's theme hit. Both of them stood infront of the podium, seeing everyone infront of them. She could see CM Punk, Triple H, John Cena, Wade Barret, Ric freakin' Flair, Bret Hart, Natalya, Lita...everyone! The WWE fans were here as well cheering on both Christian and Abigail.

"Geez...this is a big crowd." Abigail said in the microphone.

"Abby, you've been in matches in front of a big crowd! What makes this any different?" He asked.

"Hey, when I'm in the ring my mind is focused on fighting! Besides, I was never good a speech glass anyway..." She said, looking away from Christian.

"Well, let's not talk about that right now!"

"Yeah! Let's talk about the reek of awesomeness of my dad!"

Both of them had to get to the emotional part. The part where Abigail isn't good at and she'll just break down and cry. She'll try here best not to cry infront of the big crowd.

"All kidding aside, Wrestlemania week is always one hell of a ride. As a performer, this is the best week of the year. This year as been so crazy, because we have to induct one important family into the Hall of Fame." Christian finished and let Abigail speak.

"You know...all of this has got me thinking of the times I spend with my dad, learning so much in the WWE...also learning the stories he would share with Uncle Jay." She said, pointing at Christian.

"I guess we can sum it up like this. You can take the boy out of Orangevile secondary school, he can grow up, become one of the greatest WWE superstars. Get married, having one little girl who turned out to be daddy's little girl..." He paused for a second, sharing glances with Abigail.

"Win championships, head line Wrestlemania, even star in a couple movies. Maybe someday in 20 years, that boy would return home." Once Christian said this, there was a video where a camera caught Edge pretending to be in the ring and pull up moves that would be like the ring. Once the video was over, the crowd started laughing and claping. The two turned back to the podium.

"Hey, Abby. Doesn't that remind you-" Christian got cut off by Abigail slaping his arm. "Ow!"

"HEY! We are here to talk about my dad! Do not bring that memory up!" Abigail yelled out, glaring at Christian. Christian grew up a smile and said, "What was funny is that he let us show that video a month ago. He's probably regeting that now."

Abigail looked down at the podium and said, "We could stand here like idiots saying that how awesome my dad is and what he's done in the WWE, but we already know that." She lifted her head up. "Jay and I will get you behind the Rated R superstar. I guess Jay will do most of the talking.."

"You see, Edge grew up as an only child with a single mother without knowing who his father was. At times she had to work...a couple of jobs at a time to make ends meet, to pay the rent. One day he looked at me in the eye and said, 'I have to make it in this business. I just have to. The only thing I want to do was to earn enough money to take care of my mom. To make enough money to buy my mother a new home.' Now, when he held his daughter in his arms after Kelsey gave birth to her, he said, 'I won't leave her like my father did to my mom. I'll do anything I can to be there for my daughter.'" When Christian said this he sounded like he was going to cry.

"Now, help us welcome, Mr. Reek of Awesomeness and the newest member of the Hall of Fame of 2012, the one and only Rated R superstar, Edge!" Abigail yelled and both Christian and Abgiail turned to Edge as he came in walked towards them.

'On this day, I see clearly! Everything has come alive!'

While the crowd was on thier feet and cheering for Edge, he hugged Christian then Abigail. Before she left with Christian, she whispered in her dad's ear, "Hey dad."

"Yeah?"

"I'm proud of you." Abigail said, with a big smile on her face. Edge was almost going to cry right then, but he said thanks and let Abigail go off with Christian. The WWE Fans chanted 'Thank you, Edge!' over and over. Edge had this big smile on his face and said, "Hey, I know what your thinking. Your thinking, 'Where is Edge?' Never fear! The Rated R superstar is here!" He happily said.

"You know, Christian and I have been best friends for 20 years. We have been through so many thing together. He's not the only best friend, my daughter too is my best friend other than my pride and joy in my life. Both of them will never change...the thing that impresses me about them is the fact that we stick together like a family through the tough times we had. For example...Kelsey Gonzalez, my wife..." He paused for a minute so he can stop himself from crying.

"She...got in a car accident. After about 5 hours of her struggling to live she didn't make it, as you all know. Out of all of the people I knew who was there for me, there was only two that stayed up all night with me in the hospital were my daughter and Christian." As Edge was trying to stop himself to not cry the crowd cheered as loud as they can for Edge. He smiled at them.

"I wanna thank Kelsey for being there in my life and making it better along the way." He looked up like if he was staring at the sky. "I love you."

Everyone clapped and smiled at the Rated R superstar. "I would like to thank CM Punk for making my daughter happy and healthy." Edge looked at CM Punk and nodded at him.

"I would like to thank my greatest tag team partner...no, its not Christian. It's my mom." The crowd clapped as Edge started at his mother. "She was my back bone. When I was 17 and told her I wanted to be a wrestler she told me, 'Do it. You can do it.' When my daughter told me that she was going to be a WWE superstar, those were the same words I told my daughter when she was little and after she was done with college. Fast forward a bunch of years, the best look on her face is when I got bought her a home. I guess the best smile on her face is right now."

It did get her the biggest smile she could pull up and she started crying a little. "I love ya."

"Again, I want to thank my daughter, so much because with her I'm just so happy to be here. My pride and joy has grown up to become who she is. When she told me that she wanted to become a WWE superstar...I was just awe struck. Sure, when she was little she said, 'Daddy, I wanna be like you one day!'" Edge tried to imatate a 5 year old Abigail voice. "But, I never realised that she'll still keep that dream. I love you, Abby." He said, looking at the stage entrance.

At this point, if Abigail was here she would have started crying about now. Or at least she did, maybe just not infront of the whole crowd. Edge felt a sigh of relief and said, "Sheesh, I made it through that. Look, I also want to thank the WWE Fans."

Chants of 'Thank you, Edge!' were the next thing Edge heard from the crowd. He had to admit, he was going to miss hearing the noise from the crowd and in the ring. "You know, I kind of live by the motto of a song I liked. It went by 'Decide what to be and go be it.'. I did and now I'm in the Hall of Fame. I hope I get to at least see the WWE fans one more time in the near future." And with that, his theme hit and everyone infront of the stage stood up and clapped along with the WWE fans.

It was soon to be over as Edge went on backstage. There he saw her daughter crying with her hands on her face, he looked at Christian who smiled and knew then that Abigail was crying in tears of joy. Edge simply walked over to her daughter and hugged her.


	12. Spear, Spear, Spear!

**HealingWinds** **Notes**: All I have to say is sorry for this long flash back when Abigail was at Wrestlemania 28. Other than that. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Spear, Spear, Spear!<p>

_Wrestlemania, At the start of Abigail's surprise entrance_

_"You think you know me?"_

_The familar words can be heard as Edge's theme hit. It was confusing to Eve and the WWE fans because Edge wasn't the kind of man to hurt a woman. Not to mention that he can't compete in the WWE anymore. The WWE fans cheered loudly however when Abigail came out from backstage, with similar ring gear as her fathers._

_'On this day, I see clearly! Everything has come alive!'_

_Abigail had her own long coat, with 'The Rated R Daughter' on the back of the coat. She wore a leather shirt that went over one shoulder, but it was still above and up to her chest at the top, but at the bottom was halfway to her belly button. There was a 'R' on the back of that shirt with the black star with a white outline on it as the background for the 'R'. Her wrestling tights were just like her fathers. The stripes on each leg going down until it reached her wrestling boots. The R was on each leg too and on one side of the other leg with the black star, white outline. Her wrestling boots were red this time and there was black stars and the stripes going across._

_"Hey, would you look at that, Cole? Ivy just made a little tribute to her father, Edge!" Jerry 'The King' Lawer said, very happy on what Abigail just did._

_"Wow, I gotta admit...that's really great what Abigail did." Cole, finally admiting something about Abigail. King smiled even bigger when Cole just said and when Abigail entered the ring with the similar ring entrance like Edge._

_Eve looked at Abigail like if she didn't care. Abigail did however and she knew in her mind she had to win this. For everyone she loved and for her father. The one of the two people who let her become who she is today. Her father finally got his mother a house because of the fact that he became a great WWE superstar. Now it was Abigail turn. She wanted to let her father know that she will never forget about him and by doing that, she wanted to give her father her undying love and support. That's something she'll do until the day she dies._

_Wrestlemania, right at the end of the match_

_After a good kick from the top rope, Eve thought that she was going out with the Diva's Championship at Wrestlemania. She was so wrong, because she thought that Abigail was over and done._

_She wasn't out yet!_

_"This is over, Ivy! You'll just be the laughing stalk like your father!" Eve spat, then grabbed her for a DDT. Abigail hit her stomach with her elbow a few times and finally Eve let her go. Abigail gave Eve the Edgecution, aka a lifting DDT. Then she waited against the turnbuckle ready for a Spear she had been waiting for a long time to place on Eve. When Eve finally got up, Abigail quickly rushed at Eve. To Abigail it seemed like forever to get her to Spear Eve, but now once she hit Eve with a Spear, she got the pin._

_1..._

_2..._

_3!_

_Abigail jumped up and screamed in joy as she won the Diva's Championship. Justin Roberts was happy as well when he said the following, "The winner of this match and the new WWE Diva's Champion, Ivy!"_

_Once the refeere gave her the Diva's Championship, she got to the top rope and showed it off the the screaming WWE fans who were glad that the Diva's Championship was off of Eve's shoulders and back to the Speeding Bullet's shoulders. She placed her Diva's Championship around her waist and grabed her black coat, leaving the ring and running through the ramp, so she could make her way faster to backstage._

_Abigail had tears going down her cheeks, but once she felt a tight hug...she looked up and it was her father. Tears were coming down his face as well. Some of WWE superstars, even a few Hall of Famers looked at the heart felt moment. Edge realised what his own daughter was trying to do..._

_"Abby?"_

_"Y-Yeah, dad?"_

_"I'm proud of you."_

Abigail wished that she never had meet Chris Jericho. She wished that she was trained by Christian or Randy Orton. She wish that she never had been trained by him. Those were the thoughts that were going through Abigail's mind. She was crying and the tears were falling on CM Punk as he layed there with the wine dropped all over him. She felt a bit weak, since she was wearing the same attire that Abigial wore at Wrestlemania. It was now known as the 'Edge' attire. She didn't think about that at the moment...

"Phil! Can you hear me?" The current Diva's Champion said, rolling CM Punk over slowly as Jack and the other medical personnel came to CM Punk's aid. CM Punk didn't respond, which made Abigail panic even more.

"Damn it..." Abigail began to cry out some more. "Phil! SAY SOMETHING!"

She got so frightened at the fact that Chris Jericho threw a wine bottle at his head and she didn't even try to stop him. She was scared than the time Kane tried to chokeslamed, that was saying something.

"Hey, Phil? Can you move?" Jack said, waiting for CM Punk to reply. After a few seconds, CM Punk moved his arm and the crowd responded in cheers for CM Punk. His arm was slowly moving and his hand was on Abigail's cheek as her head was over his only by a few inches. Abigail smiled at him and relaxed a bit.

"...y-you're hands are shaky..." CM Punk responed to her, feeling Abigail's shakey hands on the sides of his head. It was true, her hands had been shaking ever since the bottle of wine was smashed against his head.

"Abby? Could you help me get Phil up?" Jack asked her. After Abigail wiped the tears from her eyes, she nodded at him and helped Jack get CM Punk to his feet then helping him walk his way backstage along witth the medical personnel following the three.

When they made it to the medical room, they sat CM Punk to the chair and tried to sit him up. However, due to the damage he has on his back, he wasn't able to do so. Abigail had left the room, but she stayed outside the medical room.

"Now do you see?"

Oh boy, she wasn't in the mood to deal with the person who just spoke with her. "Do you know see the cause, Abigail? I told you and CM Punk I would be the reason for him drinking!" Chris Jericho actually smiled at her and walked towards her. This pissed off Abigail, a lot.

"Now, would you be so kind enough to let me in the medical room, so I can see how that wannabe is doing?" Chris Jericho said with a smirk.

That was the last straw. Her anger snaped in two and lashed out at Chris Jericho. She gave every single punch she could to Chris Jericho's lieing face. She wasn't going to let him hit CM Punk with another bottle of wine. It was only a matter of time when Chris Jericho fought back and slamed Abigail into the wall. When Jack heard something hit outside the medical room, he told the rest of the medical personnel to stay with CM Punk. He ran out and saw Abigail laying on the ground, against the wall and holding her back in pain.

"Hey Chris! Knock it off!" Jack yelled at him, trying to push him back and away from Abigail. The look on Chris's face was in anger, pure anger. Chris Jericho left Abigail, before he could unleash it on her some more. Abigail slowly stood up with the help of Jack.

"ABBY!"

CM Punk's voice just snapped Abigail back into reality and walked on her own now, but slowly, back into the medical room. Abigail started crying again, now she had to face a concerned CM Punk, who was already mad enough at Chris Jericho. She just made things worse.

"He hit you...didn't he?" He said, with enough anger to blow up just about anyone. Abigail nodded, but just before he would lash out, she said, "We fought. I was just as angry as you...but I couldn't stop him.." Abigail sat down and lowered her head, her short hair was enough for hide her eyes and her tears. It didn't really help much because CM Punk can already tell that she was upset.

"Ugh!" CM Punk yelled and held his head as the ice pack was just barely on his head right now. Abigail quickly reacted to this and gently held the ice pack for CM Punk, carefuly placing it on his head.

"...I just fuckin' stood there while you were getting a bottle hit to your skull!" Abigail just kept on crying, losing on the grib on the ice pack for CM Punk's head. Jack stepped in and held the ice pack against CM Punk's head.

"Hey." CM Punk said, softly. "Don't...think like that...If anyone as any fault around here...its Chris Jericho." He said, flinching a bit when he felt pain in his back. Jack nodded at Abigail and said, "He's right, Abby. Don't blame yourself."

"Besides...he layed hands on you. More the reason...for me to kick his ass." CM Punk lifted his arms, slowly and he wraped it around Abigail's shoulders, smiling though the pain. She smiled back at him, but the group heard footsteps walking towards the medical room. Natalya walked in and said, "I hope I'm not interupting something." She smiled at the couple.

CM Punk shoke his head and letting one of the doctors check his head.

"I came here to talk to both of you. Mr. Clownshoes as Phil would like to call him, has just anounced that a match between Chris Jericho vs Abigail in a Falls Count Anywhere match. It's next." Natalya said seriously. More anger had been risen within CM Punk. "That damn douchebag...hasn't he done enough?" CM Punk yelled, but he looked at Abigail as she stood up.

Abigail remembered that Laurinaitis has came back, but due to the order of the Board of Directors, he was here by in charge of both RAW and Smackdown. Geez, sometimes the Board of Directors were blind, but Triple H wasn't. He was going to be fired if it wasn't for the Undertaker. Sooner or later though, someone is going to see though Laurinaitis again. Like last time.

_'Clownshoes did something right for once...'_ Abigail turned to CM Punk. "I'm gonna fight him."

"Abby, are you crazy? He is already angry as it is! What if he hits your head with a wine bottle?" Natalya asked angerly, not really pleassed what Abigail was doing right now.

"He's not, because you are not fighting him." CM Punk sternly said, looking at Abigail. Abigail stared at him with the same look CM Punk is giving her. The silence had a hint of heavily feel in the air, but that didn't stop Natalya from further giving more info on the match.

"Wanna know what he said? He said that if CM Punk is ever at ring side or intervenes in the match CM Punk will be stripped of his title. If Abigail wins, he made a deal that he won't fight for the WWE Championship next week." Natalya spoke out of anger.

Abiagil growled. She hated when it came to this. Girlfriend or WWE Championship? Laurinaitis knew that CM Punk couldn't do anything at the moment, so he put Abigail in the match. Abigail knew in her mind that CM Punk will do anything for her, even in this state.

"Abigail is more important than the title..." CM Punk breathed out.

"I want you to say here, Phil."

"No! You're staying here! Look, I can live with another Championship match!" Abigail was near CM Punk, so it was enough for CM Punk's arm to yank Abigail near him more. Abigail was looking down at CM Punk as he sat looking up at her. Abigail yanked her arm away and looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"It's not just that! He's been making fun of your family! He even mentioned it during your match at Wrestlemania 28! How do you think I would respond to this? I have to do something! Chris Jericho is nothing more than a fucking bully!" After that Abigail ran out of the medical room, leaving a conrerned Natalya and a speechless CM Punk.

"Phil, I'll stay by her at ring side." She said. Laurinaitis didn't say about Natalya not being on ring side, so that was one flaw to his plan. Natalya had to be honest to herself, she was going to need it since it was Chris Jericho himself. She wasn't going to let her go out on her own. She could at least repay her for that save in that tag team match last time. Natalya left the medical room to go after Abigail. Once she found her she was about to enter at the stage. Abigail looked at her and rubbed her eyes, very confused.

"What are you doing here? You can't be at ring side." Abigail said.

"Hey, all Laurinaitis said is that CM Punk is not allowed to be at ring side. I'm going to come with you." Natalya looked like if she wasn't going to leave Abigail, so she nodded at her and got out of backstage and walked her way to the ring seeing Chris Jericho already in the ring.

'Say goodbye! As we dance with the devil tonight! Don't you dare look at it in the eye!'

"And his opponent, being accompanied to the ring by Natalya, the WWE Diva's Champion...Ivy!"

Her WWE Diva's Championship shined when Abigail entered the ring. Natalya stayed at ring side and stared at the two. After she gave the refeere her Diva's Championship, Chris Jericho grabbed a microphone and spoke, "The only way I'm going to get though to you is without the help of that wannabe, CM Punk, and to fight you in the ring. You're just too stubbern to realize that now that CM Punk took a taste of that wine and now he's going to take a drink! That's the only way he'll recover from all of this!"

From the commentary table, King was disgusted by the actions of Chris Jericho. "I can't believe this guy. You know what, Cole? I can't blame Ivy for lashing out at Chris Jericho a few weeks ago!"

Cole won't admit this, but he too didn't like where this is going. "None the less, Ivy seems to be ready for this match..."

Abigail grabbed a microphone as well and yelled in his face, "Because you splilled wine all over his face! Did I forget to mention that you hit a fuckin' wine bottle on his head? How would you like it if I hit you with a glass bottle, huh?"

"I can't imagin what kind of emotions Abigail has flowing in her mind right now.." King can tell that she was tied between CM Punk and Chris Jericho.

"He was fuckin' bleeding, Chris! How could you?" Abigail yelled at him again.

"How could I? He was a wannabe pretending to be me!" He yelled at her.

"That doesn't mean you can hit him over the head with a glass bottle!" Abigail noticed that she was getting no where at this. "You know what? I'm glad this is Falls Count Anywhere match, because I can do this!" Abigail hit Chris Jericho with the microphone on the head. She threw the microphone and started puching him on the head, following that hit. The bell rang then, starting the match.

Chris then pushed Abigail off of him, making her almost fall, but she still stood. Next, Chris began held locking Abigail and as he did he was telling her to give up while she can. That ticked off Abigail even more, but she didn't have a chance to move because Chris slamed her against the ring. He got the pin.

1...

2..

Abigail got the kick out of the count of 2. Chris grabbed her head again, but then Abigail began punching him on the stomach as hard as she can. When he let go of her, she moved out of the way. She hoped that she would get a little bit of rest at least.

"Hey, Chris!" Chris turned to Natalya. She got behind the ropes and yelled at him, "Leave her alone, will you? She's been enough as it is!"

"You stay out of this, Natalya! This doesn't concern you!" Chris pointed at her. Natalya grinned. _'Pft. He fell for it..'_

Behind Chris was Abigail setting up for her finisher 'Lights out', the Enziguri. When Chris turned, Abigail hit the 'Lights Out' and that almost knocked down Chris Jericho. Still, it was effective and that made Chris fall to the ring. It was her turn to pick up the pin.

1..

2..

Chris Jericho kicked out at the count of two. Abigail was so angry at this point she began yelling. She turned to the turnbuckle and rested her head against it, with her hands on the ropes. She was trying to calm down in a match like this, even when the odds are clearly stacked against her.

She turned, but then her face got planted when Chris Jericho hit the Codebreaker on her. She was laying flat on her back, breathing hard with her eyes closed. Chris Jericho didn't pin her, but he went over to where Justin Roberts was and grabbed the last wine bottle. He was thinking of slaming this against Abigail's head.

"Is Chris Jericho crazy? Somebody needs to stop him before this gets out of hand!" King yelled out, feeling a little paniced from the commentarytable. As Chris Jericho got back in the ring, he held the wine bottle up high. "I hope you learned you lesson about this..."

'GO!'

The WWE fans cheered when Christain's theme hit and he soon got out from backstage, giving Chris Jericho a unexpected spear to him. That made him drop the glass and land over the ropes and breaking it once it hit the ground. They were near the ropes so the bottle didn't break that far.

Abigail slowly stood up, hearing Natalya's voice, "Pin him, Abby!" She crawled her way to Chris and got her arm over his stomach.

1...

2...

3!

"And the winner of this match, the WWE Diva's Champion, Ivy!"

Both Natalya and Christian went to Abigail's aid and checked to see if she was okay. She was breathing, but smiling. She was glad she got the win, now the deal was that CM Punk didn't have to defend for his WWE Championship.


	13. No one messes with Family

**HealingWinds Notes**: I want to point out that in this story, Chris Jericho is going to be more of a jerk than he was in TV. That's his character personality isn't it? So sorry if I never warned you. Anyway, Enjoy.

* * *

><p>No one messes with Family<p>

As Abigail was being helped to the medical room by Natalya and Christian, Abigail was doing her best to try not to look so hurt. She felt like she was hit by a truck! It was her first time facing against a male wrestler, much less her mentor Chris Jericho. Also the first time she has been in a Falls Count Anywhere match, which was the same thing as a No DQ match.

All three of them were suddenly stopped by Laurinaitis with David Otunga standing next to him.

"What do you want?" Natalya said coldly to him.

"I came to congratuate Ivy on her win against Chris Jericho! Of course, she had to have planed to get her help. So, she's no different than anyone else. She just wants to find the easy way out." Laurinaitis grinned when he said this. This caused Abigail's gut feeling to kick in. This wasn't good. She was surprised that he didn't try to change the result of the match, but didn't say anything on the matter.

"Hey, back off will ya?" Christain said, getting the attention of Laurinaitis and Otunga.

"What happened to you? I mean last time you were on Smackdown you were on Laurinaitis's side...now your on her side?" Otunga asked him pointing at Abigail. Christian gave one good mean glare at Otunga.

"No one hurts my family. Got it? And not only I'm against you guys, I think its really clear that I'm against that ass clown Chris Jericho. He had no right to put Ivy in this postion and you damn well know it!" He yelled out in anger and at Laurinaitis's face.

"Well, I'm sorry you feel that way, Christian. By the way, I decided to bring something to the table on Smackdown. On Smackdown there will be a 6 mixed tag team match. It will be Kane, Chris Jericho, and Eve Vs Randy Orton, Christian, and Ivy!" He smiled at the three, then continuted, "As for Natalya, since you also helped Ivy, you are in a one on one match with Beth Phoenix on Smackdown."

"Heh, that's fine with me...clownshoes." Natalya grinned at Laurinaitis.

Ivy was the only one with a confused face. Either he's not even trying or he's doing them a favor and giving them good matches adding the fact that he's trying to make them mad. Her confused face turned into a cold one, much like Randy Orton whenever he was cold towards anyone.

"Now, get out of my way."

As Laurinaitis and Otunga watched Christian, Natalya, and Abigail walk off, all three of them made their way to the medical room. There they meet CM Punk, Zack Ryder, and Randy Orton. Abigail didn't blame the concerned looks when they saw her slowly moving on her own with the help of Natalya and Christian. Not only that, Abigail can see that CM Punk was standing on his own, but when he walked towards Abigail he was still hurt making him move slowly.

"Is Chris Jericho serious, bro? I mean...how could he do that to his own student?" Zack said in anger.

"That's former student, Zack." Abigail corrected Zack.

CM Punk slowly wrapped his arms around Abigail. He just hugged her and said nothing to her. This felt kind of weird to Abigail, because CM Punk usually says something when something emotional happened. He let go and smiled at her, then kissing her forehead.

"Look Randy. I know we didn't get along when I kept asking and asking for a World Heavyweight Championship match when you were champion. I-" Christian got cut off when Randy held out his had to stop him.

"I'm not going to trust you that easily, but you gained just a little bit when you saved Abby." Randy said nodding at him.

"And you now what, bro's and sis? I want to challenge Chris Jericho next week on RAW! I'll teach him not to mess my broskis!" Zack yelled proudly at everyone in the room. Abigail smiled big at him. There was a reason why she was best friends with him.

"Zack...you don't have to do this." CM Punk finally spoke, looking at Zack.

"It was already my problem when he hurt you and Abby, bro! Like I said, no one hurts my broskis!" Zack proudly said once more.

"Speaking of that ass clown. Randy, you and I are going to be seeing Abby again. She's going to be in the mixed tag team with us against Kane, Chris Jericho, and Eve." Christian said, thought that this would be a perfect moment to tell Randy this.

"That's perfect. Not only I can RKO Kane, I'll be happy to give Chris Jericho a RKO as well." Randy smirked.

"Well...at least you guys can face Chris. I would have started the fight before the bell started." After CM Punk said this, he looked at Abigail who was staring at the TV in the medical room. The look on her face was in pure shock. Jack saw this and raised the sound for the TV.

"What's wrong, kiddo?" Christian asked her.

"Uh, Brock Lesnar is back..." She said, pointing at the TV. All but Randy Orton stood there in shock. The last thing Zack said when he saw Brock Lesnar F-5 John Cena he yelled out...

"Are you serious, bro? He's back!"

* * *

><p>When the group of four, Christian, Abigail, Kofi, and CM Punk, got into CM Punk's tour bus CM Punk slowly sat himself on the couch and turned on the Xbox.<p>

"So the doctor said to stay awake all night, right?" Christian asked CM Punk.

He nodded at him, "And what better way to stay awake is to play Street Fighter X Tekken." Christian chuckled at him.

"Well, see you guys at Smackdown. Bye Abby." Christian gave Abigail a hug and left the tour bus. Suddenly, Abigail flinched a bit when she felt pain on her back. "Geez...I hope I don't feel this when I'm at Smackdown."

Sure, Abigail might have been in less pain as CM Punk, but she still felt like crap. "Don't worry, Abby. You made it through and beat Chris Jericho for CM Punk not to defend his title." Kofi said, placing his hand on Abigail's shoulder.

Abigail had her back against the wall when Chris Jericho wanted to pick a fight with her. Still, she had to wonder what other plans Laurinaitis has now that he's GM of RAW and Smackdown. At least he wasn't bad as Kevin Nash...

"Come here, Abby." CM Punk patted on the spot next to him on the couch. Abigail sat next to him and she layed on his chest watching Kofi and CM Punk played Steet Fighter X Tekken. Soon enough, Abigail slowly fell asleep after all the noise Kofi and CM Punk were making.

* * *

><p>When Abigail woke up, she sat up and yawned. She looked around and saw herself in the bed room. CM Punk wasn't on the bed, so she thought that he was still up because of the doctor saying that he suffered a concussion. She sighed and went into the second bath room where the bed room was, to take a shower. When she got out with a red shirt and jeans, she went right to the fridge to grab the juice. When she turned to the table, she saw CM Punk sitting on the chair with the banana on the table and a bottle of water. Kofi was out at the gym, so Abigail and CM Punk had the tour bus to themselfs.<p>

"Good morning." He waved at her and smiled.

Abigail poured the juice into the glass and grabbed a carrot. She sat in front of CM Punk and asked, "You think I should embrace my Rated R ways and become the Rated R Daughter?"

"Pft. At the rate that the PG is going-" CM Punk saw Abigail's hand held up.

"No, like my dad." She said, letting her boyfriend nodded at her. "Ah. I see. Well, its up to you if would want to do it. I mean that would make your father proud and all, but I think he'll be even prouder that you made it on your own without the Rated R persona. Of course, that would be a good time for that now since Chris has got on our skins lately."

Abigail rolled her eyes at the mention of Chris Jericho. "Speaking of him, I don't know what the hell is wrong with him. He never acted this why before..." Abigail looked down at the table while taking a bite on her carrot.

"I think I know why..." This response made Abigail's head shot up and having her attention once more on CM Punk.

"From what you are saying that he's like a father figure to you?" Abigail nodded at him, letting him finish to what he was saying. "Then he is sure as hell jealous of you being with me. He sort of thinks of you as a daughter, but also thinks that I'm some kind bad influence in your life."

"Then again, he doesn't know you at all." Abigail said, crossing her arms. CM Punk nodded, "Then that brings us to the speech that I told Chris a few weeks ago."

And both of them knew were that lead. To a one Chris Jericho trying to make fun of CM Punk's father, sister, and his own mother! Abigail had every right to be upset. Chris Jericho went to far hitting CM Punk's head with the bottle of wine. She was still angry about that. Once that thought was in her head her left fist rolled into a ball.

"Hey, what's up?" He asked her.

"It's just that...I'm still angry about what he did to you. I still want to get pay back." Abigail angerly said, while looking on the table. She felt a hand cover up her rolled up fist

"I want pay back too, Abby. Laurinaitis is going to put me in a match for the WWE championship sometime with Chris Jericho. Speaking about matches...thanks for that save when Chris Jericho picked a fight with you." CM Punk said smiling at her.

"Which one? Backstage or the match." Abigail asked.

"Both." He chuckled at this. "Usually my male friends would back me up, but not my female friends or any girlfriend for that matter." He held Abigail's hands a little tighter. She smiled at this and shoke her head.

"Like Christian said, 'No one messes with my family' Well, our family." Abigail simply said, then stood up. "I better get ready for Smackdown."

Abigail knew that they were taping today, but usually airs on Friday. She didn't know why it just ended up like that, but she didn't bother too much about it. When she grabbed her wrestling gear and placed them in the second bathroom. She asked, "Hey, I heard someone was guest staring next week on RAW. Who is it?"

"The Three Stooges!" He yelled back to her.

Abigail's head popped out from the second bathroom door. "Really? I freakin' love the Three Stooges!" She yelled out happily, then closed the door and got changed.


	14. The Three Stooges

The Three Stooges

Of course, Christian, Randy Orton, and Abigail beat Kane, Chris Jericho, and Eve on Smackdown. Chris Jericho ended up getting distracted by Abigail then Christian hitting the Killswitch on him. Abigail got a little bit of revenge, but still felt like she owed him more than a 'Lights Out' from last nights Monday Night RAW.

Right before RAW started, she was told by Teddy Long to head to Laurinaitis's office. She finally knew the situation that Teddy was in and felt sorry for him. As far as she could tell, there was nothing she could do for him, but the looks that Abigail was getting from Teddy, it didn't look good.

"What's the matter Teddy?" She asked him.

"Ivy, your not going to like the news." That was all Teddy said. It was silence then and she was finally inside Laurinaitis's office. The next thing she heard was screaming from Clownshoes.

"Teddy? Where were you? Did you bring, Ivy?" He yelled at him. He quickly got quiet when he saw the WWE Diva's Champ, Abigail, standing on the door way. All she wanted to know why she was here, not to hear him scream at Teddy.

"Hey, lay off on the screaming! You sound like a horse when you scream!" She barked at him. Laurinaitis's first glare of the day was right at Abigail. "I think you should start showing some respect since I'm both GM of RAW And Smackdown, Ivy."

"I don't have to show you shit." She said, getting annoyed by the GM already. "Can you just tell me what in the hell you needed?"

Teddy could tell Abigail was still pissed off on what happened to CM Punk last week. He could only sigh and just watched on what Laurinaitis was going to say.

"Your boyfriend is going to defend his WWE Championship tonight." Laurinaitis said.

Abigail couldn't believe this...she won the match! She didn't screw up anything and she never asked for help! Christian and Natalya just happened to be there with her at the moment!

"Are you kidding me?" She yelled at Laurinaitis. "I won the damn match!"

"Yes, you did, but you had help from Natalya and Christian. You didn't won the match on your own! I will give a rematch to Mark Henry tonight against the WWE Champion CM Punk." After Laurinaitis said this Abigial screamed in anger and opened the door. She started banging on the wall in anger. She hated the feeling of hopeless so much...She hated that feeling that she just want to get rid of it right away.

Abigail felt a hand on her shoulder and quickly turned to find Josh Matthews with a camera man with him. "I'm sorry to bother you Ivy, but could you tell us what just happened in Laurinaitis's office?"

"You wanna know? Well, Clownshoes just said to me that CM Punk will defend his title tonight! That means that my match was a complete waste...all because family and friends helped me out." She said with her eyes right at Josh, making him feel a bit uneasy.

"Speaking of that match, could you tell me on the actions of Chris Jericho did before he asked a match against you?" There was silence...

Josh thought that she wasn't going to answer his question, but before he had the chance to leave her and say thanks for her time, when she finally said this, "All Chris Jericho is a bully and a ass clown."

With that she was the one who left Josh and went back to CM Punk's locker room. There she meet CM Punk, Natalya, Christian, Kofi, and Zack Ryder. All of them looked at her with concern.

"Abby? What's wrong?" Natalya asked her.

"You know what Clownshoes told me? He says that Phil is still going to defend his title again tonight!" She yelled out in anger. CM Punk went up to her and held her by her arms. "Hey, like I said last week, I can live with another championship match." CM Punk said trying to calm Abigail down. He kissed her head and hugged her, rubbing her back with his hands.

"I know what you were trying to do Abby and I love you for doing this, but you don't need to risk anything just for me. Even if its from Chris Jericho. If anything I should be the one risking everything for you." CM Punk could hear the small crys even when Abigail's face was on his chest. This angered Zack Ryder. He didn't like it when his best friend was crying.

"Hey, Abby. I already have a match with Chris Jericho." Zack said suddenly. All eyes in the room were on Zack.

"Clownshoes already made the match?" CM Punk asked him, still holding on to Abigail.

He nodded. "Yeah and one things for sure I'm going to give him a run for his money. There's no way I'm backing out now!" Zack simply smiled at the group with no fear what so ever.

Everyone in the room could hear the RAW theme going on. That meant the show was starting and if Abigail wanted to keep her cool she had to remain under control while being at ring side for Natalya's match against Beth Phoenix again. She heard that Eve was going to be at ring side for Beth Phoenix.

"Remember, Abby. Keep calm at least after my match, okay?" Natalya asked her.

Abigail lifted her head from CM Punk's chest and nodded at her. She wasn't going to make any promises, but she'll be at Natalya's side this week on RAW. At least there was one thing she was looking forward to and that was the Three Stooges that are guest starting on RAW.

* * *

><p>Once Abigail got out of the girl's bathroom, she was grabbed by the wrist by Santino. He leaded her to backstage and out of the hallways.<p>

"Hey, miss Ivy. I was wondering you can do me a favor..." Abigial didn't know where he was going with this, but she went with it.

"I guess I didn't have a choice when you grabbed me by the wrist." Abigail laughed.

"This is no laughing matter, Ivy! I want you to help me search for the Three Stooges!" When Santino said this, Abigail's eyes shot open in happyness.

"Really? Sure, I'll help you!" Abigail loved the Three Stooges and they were equally as funny as Santino here. She guessed that she need some break after hearing Chris Jericho's name every five minutes.

"Alright, then! Follow me!" Santino went on back to the hallway, but Abigail stopped her and pointed at the big wooden box behind him. "Can we check that first? It looks kind of weird just staying there by itself..."

"Your right! It reads...'Fragle'. Who would want to name a box named Fragle?" Santino went around the box to get a extra look.

"Santino, it says 'Fragile'." Abigail corrected and warned him. Whenever a box says fragile Abigail was extra careful with boxes like this. With Santino forgeting the 'i' he thought it came from some bread.

Soon enough, Santino managed to open it and when it did the Three Stooges, Moe, Larry, and Curly feel on the ground.

"Hey, I can't feel my neck." Larry complained and stood up. Moe hit him on the neck and easily got mad at him. "Is that better?"

Larry didn't felt pain on his neck any more. "Yeah!"

"Good!" Moe hit him in the head again.

"Hey, I never got my in flight meal!" Curly also complained to Moe. With no problems at all, Moe replied with, "Well, here's a knuckle sandwich!" He hit his face with his fist. As Santino watched in awe, Abigail was just laughing her butt off at the scene. Indeed she was enjoying this.

"Its the three Stooges!" Santino finally yelled out. He really couldn't hold on to his excitement any longer and Abigail could see that already.

"Santino they already know who they are." Abigail joked.

"Hey you're Santino Marella!" Moe was pointing at the man who just saved their lives by freeing them out of the box.

"And who's this lovely lady?" Larry was about to say hello to Abigail when Moe smacked him right upside the head.

"You idiot! That's the Diva's Champion!" Moe yelled at him. Larry looked at him with a confused face. "What does that have to do with anything?" Larry asked Moe.

Moe hit him on the head again. "Nothing, but she's already taken! By the WWE Champion! All I heard that he's already mad enough."

Abigail had to wonder...how in the world did they know that while they that when they were on their way to Washington, DC in a box?

"Oooohhhh..." Curly said slowly, earning himself a hit on the head as well from Moe.

"What are you guys doing here?" Santino asked the three men in front of him. Moe was the one who responed to Santino first, "We're on our way to promote our movie 'The Three Stooges', which airs this Friday at April 13." He said proudly.

"Yeah! We didn't mind when we got shifted to DC to see WWE RAW!" Larry sounded very happy, but Santino and Abigail didn't mind that.

"We said certenly! That's how we ended up in the box..." Curly finished off the conversation.

Abigail started a new one when she asked the Three Stooges, "Now what do you have in store for the WWE fans who are waiting for you to show up?"

There was this long silence pause with in the group. They had plenty of time to think this out and they still didn't make any ideas this whole time! As Abigail shoke her head Santino started to panic. Santino hit all Stooges on the face and yelled, "You don't have anything planed for the WWE Universe?"

"Hey! I was planing on kissing up to the WWE Divas!" Larry said with a cheesy grin on his face.

"Larry, trust me. The minute you ask any of them out, they'll send your butt out of the Diva's locker room." Abigail sighed at him. She always knew that Larry was a bit of a flirt. Then again every guy was if they were single. Moe hit him in the head again and looked at Santino.

"Hey Santino, could you show me how to do the Cobra?" Moe asked him.

Really, the Cobra was such the easiest move to learn that WWE made it known as the easiest move to be taught. For Abigail, Natalya's match was about to start and she had to leave right now.

"Sorry, guys! I have to leave! Thanks for the laugh!" Abigail waved at them and ran out to meet Natalya. Santino and the Three Stooges waved at her back and said their byes to her. They carried on to what they were doing.


	15. No Sacrifice, No Victory

No Sacrifice, No Victory

As always, Beth and Natalya would throw off a good match. Of course, Eve ended up ruining it again like she did on Smackdown, but this time Abigail finished her off with a angry Spear to her allowing Natalya getting the upper hand and finish the match with a Sharpshooter.

"Didn't I tell you to keep calm after the match?" Natalya joked while Abigail raised her hand in victory.

"Hey, it was worth it! Eve needed a Spear really bad anyway." Abigail then walked out of the ring with Natalya. They talked until Abigail went inside CM Punk's locker room. When she said goodbye to Natalya, she found CM Punk alone and by himself in his locker room.

"Hey, Abby." CM Punk's voice was rather down and a bit angry.

"Hey." She grabbed a steel chair and placed it in front of CM Punk. "What's up?"

"...I smelled like my father." Now, the way that CM Punk said this just sank Abigail's heart. She knew what he meant and she felt really bad. Of course, he said that he didn't want to make anyone feel sorry, but Abigail couldn't help it.

"Phil..." Abigail hugged her boyfriend tightly. She knew that he wasn't going to let Chris Jericho break him, but this caused to remember bad memories when he was younger. She guessed that she needed to be there to comfort him right now and she just made it in time before he went out and did something out of his nature.

She stayed there as long as CM Punk wanted her to be there, but the silence was around them and CM Punk broke it when he asked her, "What happened in Natalya's match?"

Abigail saw the TV in front of them turned off, so she thought that he didn't see the whole match. "Natalya won on her own with a Sharpshooter and Eve tryed to ruin the match by distracting the refeere, but I gave her a Spear. I bet she went off complaining to Clownshoes about it and proabaly getting a match on the PPV Extreme Rules for the WWE Diva's Championship."

He grinned at this. "Are you some kind of mind reader?"

"I think I've been in the WWE at least a year and a half. I already picked up what is going to happen next." Abigail shrugged.

* * *

><p><em>'Look in my eyes what do you see? The Cult of Personality!'<em>

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome the WWE Diva's Champion Ivy and the WWE Champion CM Punk!"

The fans were rather happy to see CM Punk and Abigail as always, but the two champions didn't look very happy. They were pissed off at Chris Jericho still! The fans tried to chant their names in hopes of lighten up the mood a little. They even chanted 'Pipebomb' at them.

_'And there goes our new team name...'_ Abigail couldn't help, but let out a small smile at the fans. She quickly frowned when she gave a microphone to CM Punk. She sat on the turnbuckle with her feet on top of the second rope, watching CM Punk speak on his own.

"I wanted to come out here before my match and break the silence that is surounding Abigail and I. I want to start off by saying I understand that Straight Edge is concept that everybody doesn't get. People always say that 'Oh, it's just one drink' and I understand that. Let me put it to you this way...Straight Edge is a personal choice and a choice made not because I wanted to fit in, to be cool, and not to be trendy. Its a choice I made, because thats who I am." He started to get a bit angry as he said this. Who's to blame him? He was angry at everything Chris Jericho put the two champions though.

"I told myself that I was going to make it to the top and I told myself if I was going to make it to the top is because I'm the best damn wrestler in the world!" After he said this, the fans responded by cheering for them, agreeing to what he was saying. This time the WWE fans chanted CM Punk as he grew to an even more angry face. He was about to get to the most personal part that happened last week.

"Along comes Chris Jericho." Right away the fans boo'ed at that very name.

"He comes back and trys to get in my head by saying he's the best wrestler in the world. When that doesn't work he destorys the very privacy I hold on to. Chris tells the who world that my father is an alcoholic, my sister is a drug abuser. That has gotten Ivy very angry and she did not hold back on telling Chris Jericho that he's a sorry son of a bitch." He looked and pointed at Abigail as the fans gave her a fair amount of cheers.

"Now he goes and tells me that I'm a bastard! At Wrestlemania 28 his plan still didn't work and I **still **remained on top as the WWE Champion! None of those things have gotten under my skin! That's not all...Chris Jericho takes it one step further..."

Abigail sighed and looked towards the fans. All of them knew what was coming up next and all of the anger was going to be unleashed.

"No. It wasn't because he threw a glass bottle at me. It was because after that he challeged Ivy into a unfair fight that she won with the help of Christian and Natalya. He would grab the last wine bottle and almost hit Ivy, until Christian came in and saved the day. You see, Jericho...you can do whatever you want to me and by all means throw me another damn wine or beer for all I care, but you don't **EVER **hurt her! You knew damn well that she'll be always standing behind me every step of the way, yet you try to get her to turn on me! Well, that didn't work too did it? And-"

CM Punk got cut off by the sounds of Chris Jericho's voice on the titration. Both champions turned to the titration, but Abigail got off the turnbuckle and faced Justin Roberts so he could give her a microphone.

"That's quite the story you said there, Punk. You...you look a little green. Are you still hung over?" Chris Jericho asked him.

"Are you done being a ass clown, Jericho?" Abigail said so suddenly that the fans almost caught up with that. "Its so clear that you talk trash away from CM Punk and your afraid of speaking this to his face!" She faced the WWE fans. "Doesn't that make sense?"

The crowd chanted 'yes' over and over. She already got the yes chants back on RAW.

Like that, Chris Jericho frowned. "He's still hung over, Ivy! Why are you so blind to see that? I'm trying to protect you from getting away from this alcoholic man you call a boyfriend like a father would do."

That sentence got Abigail more angry that she did before. "You of all people do not talk about fathers! The only father I would ever come to love is the Rated R superstar, Edge!" She yelled out at him.

"You see, Jericho? This proves my point again! No matter what you say or do she will be at my side no matter what the problem is!" CM Punk yelled out, standing side by side with Abgiail.

Chris Jericho shoke his head in disappointment. "Still as stubborn as ever just like your father, Ivy. I guess thats the two common things you two have...is being just like your dad! Even so, Punk looks like if he's a little tipsy!"

"No, Chris its not any of those things-" Again, he got cut off by Chris Jericho.

"Okay, now your just in denial! What you have to learn is the first 12 steps of recovering from alcohol is admiting that your powerless against alcohol and that is taking contorl of your life. Thats what I see and thats what these wannabes see it! I mean look at you! They don't see a World Champion, the best in the world, they see a pathetic breathing loser-"

"You know who's the loser around here? Is that ass clown thats on the god damn titration!" CM Punk yelled at him, causing for the WWE fans to cheer at him after that.

"You will not break me and Ivy and you never will! Do what you want to bring up all of these memories and all of these emotions...yeah, they all flood back to me, but guess what your mistake is? Is that put your hands on Ivy and the fact that you fail to realise that was the biggest mistake of your life! The dark place that you send me to I'm going to use it and I'm going to control it. I'm going to roll up my fist and every bad memory I have left I'm going to use it against you, Chris! This is no longer about me being the best in the world! This is about me kicking your ass!"

After that speech, CM Punk and Abigail heard Mark Henry's theme. That was Abigail's cue to be at ring side for this match. Once the bell rang, CM Punk started hitting Mark Henry with punches and kicks as fast as he can. The match ended right away because of DQ. CM Punk hit Mark Henry in his skull with the monitor on the announce table. Abigail knew she had to get out of harms way, but before she did Chris Jericho's theme blasted though the arena.

_'Break down the walls!'_

Chris Jericho came from backstage with two packs of beer each holding six with one wine bottle. This distraction caused CM Punk to get hurt from Mark Henry and got him the World's Strongest Slam in the ring. After Mark Henry got out of the ring Chris Jericho got in and placed the beers on the ring, but he held the wine bottle.

"No...not again..." Abigail knew where this was going and she wasn't going to let this happen. As luck would be on her side she was able to get in the ring as fast as she can and right about the same time Chris Jericho was going to hit another wine bottle to CM Punk.

...Or did he?

All of a sudden, Abigail started to feel huge amount of pain from her neck area and she felt liquid from that area. What Chris Jericho, Cole, Jerry 'The King' Lawler, and the WWE fans saw was shocking. Abigail had shielded CM Punk from further damage to him from Chris Jericho might have done to CM Punk with that glass bottle. Chris Jericho didn't know what to say or do. He was thinking about only getting into the mind of CM Punk and hurting him. He didn't think that Abigail would be brave enough to protect CM Punk.

Abigail tryed to remove the glass, which was a bit more painful to do, and when she weakly looked over her hand she saw that she was bleeding. That was enough to make CM Punk even angrier than ever at Chris and lash out on him. The angrier he got, the harder the punches got. However, Chris Jericho was able to get out of the way and leave the ring.

"Your done, Chris! You hear me?" CM Punk roared at Chris, not even noticing that shocked look on his face.

The cheers seemed to be louder when Christian came out of no where with out his theme and hit Chris Jericho with a steel chair over and over again. Jack and medical personal came to the aid for Abigail as refeeres tryed to stop Christian from hurting Chris Jericho even more. Even Zack Ryder came in and stop Christian!

"Hey! Stop this, bro! Let me handle this!" Zack yelled out taking the steel chair away from Christian. He ignored him and looked at Chris as he was being pulled back by the refeeres. "You coward! Next week on RAW your mine! Got that?" Christian kept on yelling at Chris Jericho until he was forced to leave the ramp by the refeeres. Before the match would even start Zack rushed to Abigail and checked her neck.

"This looks bad..." Jack angerly whispered. He looked at her neck and carefully removed the glass on his own. Luckly, there was only a few glass pieces left. Even so, she needed to get to the medical room fast.

Jack looked towards CM Punk, "Help me carry her as she walks."

He didn't have to tell CM Punk twice about that. Jack and CM Punk were the only ones that were carrying Abigail backstage. Sadly, Zack Ryder had to stay behind for his match against Chris Jericho, who was trying to get up from the attack that Christian gave him. Before Zack Ryder's theme hit he flat out told Chris, "Chris, CM Punk is right. You had just made the biggest mistake of your life. Woo, woo, woo! You know it!" He kicked the 2 packs of beer out of the ring and went on with the match.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, as Chris Jericho's and Zack Ryder's match started Natalya, Randy Orton, and Kofi started to run their way to the medical room. When they made it, they saw Abigail sitting on the seat with Jack trying to wash out her cuts on her neck and pressed it against with the white cotton and the bandage helping pressing against it.<p>

"Your very lucky, Abby. If the pieces of glass gotten any futher on your neck, you could have lost more blood." Jack warned her.

Randy Orton found CM Punk sitting on a chair near Abigail. Clearly, everyone was pissed off at what Chris Jericho did. Natalya, Randy, and Kofi walked over to both of them. Kofi was the first to break the silence from all of this. "You okay, Abby?"

"From what...Jack says I'll live." Abigail weakly said to Kofi, which caused CM Punk to hold her hand and held it tightly. "...I love you." He whispered to her.

She opened her mouth to speak, but she flinched when she reacted to the pain on her neck. "Ow...I-I mean...I love you too.."

Randy chuckled at this cute little moment that they were having. "How bad is it, Jack?" He asked him.

"From the looks of it not to bad. The reason I said it was very bad because of the blood. At least until the 20th this month." Jack analized the neck futher to see if she can move it. The group suddenly heard foot steps coming to the medical room. Once they reached the room, they heard a rough voice saying, "Excuse me, I'm looking for Abigail Copeland..." The man looked at Abigail and smiled. "There you are."

Everyone, even Randy looked a bit shocked when they saw the man who was looking for Abigail. Roddy Roddy Piper. Abigail couldn't believe it...one of the WWE Legends was looking for her? She would ask Kofi to pinch her in times like this, but she's in enough pain as it is.

"Piper...what do you want with Abigail?" Randy asked him.

"I just wanted to ask her if she wanted to be on Piper's Pit on Smackdown." Before he would lay on any more information on Piper's Pit, right away Abigail said, "Yes!"

Piper laughed a bit. He just realised that this girl was so eagar to go on Piper's Pit, but just to make sure he asked her, "Are you sure? I mean I saw what Chris Jericho did and I gotta tell ya it was really hard to watch with all that blood." He was very concerned about the well being of Abigail's safety and wanted to check twice before getting her into the ring.

"As long as she doesn't wrestle she's fine, Piper." Jack nodded at Piper letting him know Abigail can go to Piper's pit. "So I'm good to go." Abigail grinned at Piper.

"Alright then! It's settled! Abigail will appear at Piper's Pit tomorrow at Smackdown! I'll see you there, Abigail." He nodded at her and left the group. Abigail couldn't keep herself for getting excied for tomorrow!

"Ow..." Well, maybe the pain in her neck would stop her. She was still a little happy and CM Punk saw the small look on her face. That smile might have brighten the mood a little.

"I got to meet Roddy Roddy Piper." Abigail whispered to herself.

_'Hey, Zack Ryder picks up the pin!'_ Everyone could hear King from the TV say. All of them saw Zack Ryder pin Chris Jericho. The refeere counted...

1..

2..

3!

_'Woah! This has to be the biggest upset in Zack's career!'_ King said happily and looked at Cole. He rolled his eyes, _'He had help from Christian with the steel chair!'_ Abigail smiled at this, glad that her best friend won and got some pay back for her and CM Punk. He never backed out on his word.


	16. Piper's Pit with a hint of Rated R anger

HealingWinds Notes: The following lyrics in the begining belongs to Shindedown and it it called Unity. I do not own it and while where at it might as well say I don't own WWE but my OCs I bring in this story.

* * *

><p>Piper's Pit with a hint of Rated R anger<p>

_'So have you ever been caught in a sea of despair? And your moment of truth Is the day that you say 'I'm not scared'...Put your hands in the air if you hear me out there! I've been looking for you day and night! Shine a light in the dark, let me see where you are, 'cause I'm not gonna leave you behind! If I told you that you're not alone and I show you this is where you belong! Put your hands in the air...one more time.'_

Unity by Shinedown rang though the mind of Abigail as she was getting ready for Piper's Pit on Smackdown. She had been walking on her own, but moving her neck very slowly lately. She didn't want to hurt it by moving it alot.

As for her boyfriend CM Punk, he tried to stay with her as much as he can ever since Monday came into play. He had been surprised on the face that she can still be smiling after all of this and after everything Chris Jericho did to both of them. He never questioned it, because he did the same with her when he got hurt. As long as she was okay that was alright in his book. He had left Abigail to Randy Orton and Christian if he was in the Smackdown building.

**RatedRDaughter _CMPunk_** _No matter how dark it is my light will shine and look for you in the dark. I won't leave you behind._ After she gave that following tweet to CM Punk she waited at the entrance of the stage for her name to be called by the Hall of Famer, Roddy Roddy Piper.

"Tonight I have a guest in Piper's pit. The WWE Diva's Champion, Ivy." He paused to let the crowd chant her name proudly and loudly. The fans knew what she did and that told Piper that they were keeping up with the updates for WWE.

"She's the very woman who won the WWE Diva's Championship from Eve at Wrestlemania 28 as she gave tribute to her father, another Hall of Famer Edge. Now if I got my records for most reigns right, she has the most in the total of three for the Diva's Championship. She's also the same woman who jumped into the line of fire between Chris Jericho and CM Punk. Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you the WWE Diva's Champion Ivy!"

_'You wanna be tough, better do what you can! So beat it, but you wanna be bad! Just beat it, beat it, beat it, beat it! No one wants to be defeated!'_

Her newest theme, Beat it by Fall Out Boy hit and Abigail came out from backstage with the hurt neck. She didn't do her usual entrance, because of her neck. That didn't stop her from going to the ring with the microphone in hand. After a little bit of hearing the crowd at her side cheering for her, she looked at Piper and said, "Hey Piper! It's an honor being here."

"Thank you, Ivy. Now I know you seen what happened between the break up of AJ and Daniel Bryan. Before we go on can I get your thoughts about that?" He asked Abigail. Right away, Abigail's face was really serious.

"Well, Piper...I'm not the one to be in anyone's relationship unless its my own. However, after my match ended I happened to find Dainel Bryan himself. I told him if he ever tried to hurt AJ again it's 'Lights out' for him. Of course, I said this because I would always look out for AJ." Abigail said.

Piper nodded at her and knew what she meant about 'Lights Out'. Abigail was a good person and she lived up to that because of her father, Edge. What Edge said about her daughter was right.

"Your a good kid, Ivy. You and AJ are both strong, but you...you took the bullet for CM Punk when Chris Jericho meant to his that wine bottle at him." He grinned at her. "Even your hurt right now, here you are."

"It's nothing really..." Abigail said with the frown still on her face.

"Are you kidding me?" Piper had a smile on his face. "Come on, you gotta give yourself more credit! You even won a match against him! Not many women out there had the guts to stand up to men like you do. I don't know what made you protect CM Punk, but I know one thing...that you didn't regret it did you?"

Abigail shoke her head sideways. "No I don't."

"See? There you have it-"

_'Break the walls down!'_

Piper and Abigail turned to the sound of Chris Jericho's theme. Abigail wasn't suppose to fight, but she got ready anyway. However, Piper got right infront of her, so he couldn't let Abigail fight.

The way Chris Jericho came from backstage was really weird to everyone in the arena. Not only Abigail can tell that he was upset, she can tell that he was feeling regret about now. He was wearing a t-shirt with shoes and jeans.

"Jericho, what are you doing here? I didn't ask you to come to Piper's Pit!" Piper looked at Chris Jericho in anger.

"I know that. I just wanted to come out here to say that I'm sorry." Even if Chris Jericho's voice sounded upset, that still didn't get though Abigail's head. She knew better not to fall for that again.

"You can take your sorry and shove it where the sun don't shine, alright?" Abigail said coldly to Chris. This angered Chris. He knew it was going to end up like this, but in his head he really didn't mean to hurt Abigail. When he was facing her, he was really going to stop himself from hitting Abigail with that other wine bottle. For once, he was glad Christian got in the way.

"Look, I didn't mean to hurt you! This wouldn't have happened if you have got in the way!" Chris Jericho yelled out.

Abgiail opened her mouth to speak, but this time it was Roddy Roddy Piper's turn to speak. "Woah, woah, woah! What you mean this wouldn't have happened if she got in the way? This whole mess wouldn't have happened if you didn't get personal with CM Punk and Abigail! So, clearly this whole mess is your fault!" He yelled at Chris.

"This isn't any of your business, Piper!"

"This is my show and I can do-"

_'You think you know me?'_

Suddenly, out of nowhere Edge's theme began to play. Not only were the WWE fans were happy that Edge was coming. Since this was a blast from the past episode, all Legends were able to come. Even the Rated R Superstar, Edge.

Edge came out from backstage as not the happiest person in the world. The only person he was angry at was the man who hurt Abigail. Edge's pride and joy was hurt by Chris Jericho. He wanted to spear him to China, but he knew he couldn't do anything...that didn't matter to him right now. He made it to the ring and right away Abigail hugged her father tightly.

As the two hugged each other, Edge saw the bandage where the wine bottle hit her. Chris Jericho took a step towards them and Edge held out his hand to stop him. He stepped infront of Abigail and yelled out, "If you take one more damn step...I don't care what happens to me I will spear you until you can't get up!"

The WWE fans were chanting 'Spear' over and over again. Too bad for them, Chris Jericho had no choice but to leave the ring. The fans booed at him as he left with emotions full of anger. Abigail's gut feeling would soon kick in again. She had a bad feeling next Monday Night RAW.

"You okay, Abby?" Edge said rubbing Abigail's shoulders.

"Yeah...can we leave dad?" She asked him.

He nodded and turned to Piper. "I think we're done here."

Of course, Piper understood and ended the Piper's Pit with, "Ladies and Gentlemen, give it up for the WWE Diva's Champion Ivy and Hall of Famer, Edge!"

As three of them all walked out the ring together, the WWE fans cheered for them. They were going to have to tune into Monday Night RAW to see what happens next. As for the two, they were meeting at Randy Orton's locker room. He just got banged up from Kane when he attacked his father. Randy rubbed his head and smiled at the two Copelands as they made their way inside his locker room.

"Hey guys. Did the Piper's Pit went okay, Abby?" Randy asked her.

"Kind of. Piper started the thing off by asking me about Daniel Bryan's and AJ's break up, then he moved on to where I took the hit for Phil, then Chris Jericho came out to say he's sorry. This hero," Abigail pointed to her father, who laughed. "...saved me and ended Piper's Pit."

"Chris doesn't give up does he?" Randy said having his hand on his face. "One of these days I'll have to punt him in the head again to force him to stay away from you." Randy really had about had it with Chris Jericho. It didn't help when he still had to deal with Kane.

"Hey, have you guys seen Jay? I need to talk to him." Edge asked Abigail and Randy.

"No. Ever since he hit Jericho with the steel chair so many times he just disapeared into thin air." Randy said.

"Well, he just can't disapeared like that. He's gonna kick Jericho's sorry ass for what he did." Abigail's face looked cold, much like Randy whenever someone pissed him off. She placed a hand on her face and sighed.

"Hey! Don't start acting like me!" Randy joked and hugged Abigail. _'Its because I usually hang out with you on Smackdown, silly.'_ Abigail smiled at her father and Randy, glad that they were with her right now.

* * *

><p>Abigail didn't feel like using the Xbox 360. Kofi was the only one playing and he offered, but Abigail said no and said that she wanted to rest at the bed room. Abigail, Kofi, and CM Punk had to stop at her next trip. Which was Moscow, Russia.<p>

She had to sit up and watch the TV, because of her barely healed neck. She was afraid that if she layed on it, it'll hurt worse and she was just getting used to only hurting a little bit. She soon reached the USA channel where they currently showing NCIS.

She heard the door open and saw CM Punk coming in. "Can't sleep?"

"I can't anyway. Don't wanna bring more pain on my neck than it already is." Looks like she had to pull a all nighter.

Well, CM Punk didn't see that way. He sat behind Abigail and pulled her against his chest with her facing the TV. His arms were around Abigail's stomach and holding her gently. He whispered to her ear, "You know that tweet you send me? That was really sweet of you."

"It was the truth, though." Abigail smiled and kissed her Straight Edge boyfriend.

CM Punk had thought about the night she protected him from Chris Jericho. To see her like that in that much pain almost tore him inside. For once he got scared of what happened to her, but all of that didn't matter now. He knew that she was going to be alright and she was right here with him.

He could feel Abigail slowly resting her eyes and closing them. He had let her sleep like this until she woke up. He didn't feel like sleeping, so for now he was watch NCIS on the good flat screen TV.


	17. Never Turn Back

Never Turn Back

_'Look in my eyes what do you see? The cult of personality!'_

CM Punk came out from backstage without Abigail. He would somehow convince her not to be at ring side with him in order to keep her safe from more harm. Boy, he didn't want to have a repeat of what happened last week. All he knew that her neck was recovering really well and that's all he need to hear. Right now he need to put his focus on the World's Strongest Man, Mark Henry in a No DQ and No count out.

* * *

><p>Abigail would be watching the match with Natalya from Kofi's locker room. A little later in the RAW supershow Laurinaitis forced her to be in a mixed tag team match despite knowing the injury she has on her neck. She didn't complain since she will be teaming up with Kofi against Daniel Bryan and Beth Phoenix. Kofi tried to get Abigail off the match, but it didn't work. Abigail just had to get though the match knowing that Beth might hit her neck.<p>

Abigail had been nervous ever since Mark Henry was in the ring. Since there was No DQ and No count out, this was basicly a extreme rules match like the one in the main event that John Cena has to night.

No matter what the odds are Abigail had full faith of her boyfriend and no matter what she knew that he was going out on top.

It was a good match to start the show, because even though Mark Henry gave out his best against CM Punk...he used all the speed he had left into beatting Mark Henry. With the help of a black steel chair he won the match by pin fall.

Like always after the match, Chris Jericho called out CM Punk though the titration. It was been like a few weeks ago. CM Punk really had enough with Chris Jericho's ass clown attitude.

_"Chris, like I said before this is not about me being the best in the world. It's about me kicking your ass!" _He yelled out to Chris Jericho._ "How about you man up and tell these things to my face?"_

Chris chuckled at him._ "I don't want to stand next to a drunken man! Listen, in Extreme Rules I will win the WWE Championship and that's not the only thing I'm taking, Punk."_

CM Punk pulled out a confused face._ "What the hell does that mean, Jericho?"_

_"I pulled some strings and Laurinaitis allowed us to fight for Ivy's contract . Whoever wins her contract as a manager and the WWE Championship. She got herself involved in this and she will pay the price!" _Chris smirked at the angry looking CM Punk. Chris contiuned on,_ "Not only you have to fight for the WWE Championship also you have to fight for your girlfriend!"_

Abigail was shocked as ever from the TV she was staring at. _'What the hell is he thinking?'_ There was no way CM Punk was going let that slide.

Natalya broke the silence when she said, "That ass clown...I hope Phil gets all the anger out and beats the crap out of him."

_"You listen up and you listen good, Jericho. You are damn lucky that your over there," _He pointed backstage._ "...and not here. The two reasons why I'm going to win is two reasons."_

Before he would speak, Chris Jericho interrupted him._ "As long as you promise me that you will go to Extreme Rules as a sober man."_

_"Like I said before I got interrupted...One is that the Chicago is where I come from. My family will see your ass beaten. Two is there is no way in hell that I'm going to lose Ivy. She means everything to me." _He dropped the microphone and left it as that when he left the ring. His theme started to play when he made his way to backstage.

While Kofi and Natalya had 'aw' looks on their face, Abigail looked like she could cry. She couldn't and had enough to push her tears away.

"Aw, you were gonna cry..." Kofi said.

"Shut up, road buddy best friend." Abigail stood up and walked out of Kofi's locker room so she could find CM Punk. Insteed, she bumped into someone else...

"Oh, sorry kiddo." Christian wasn't in his wrestling attire, but he was in his civilian clothes. "I just got here late."

Abigail smiled at him. "No worrys. You just missed CM Punk's Championship match against Mark Henry."

"Again?" Christain asked her.

"Yeah. No DQ and No count outs." She said, sighing. Her mixed tag team match was first, then Chris Jericho's match with Christain. She knew she was itching to fight Chris, so she better get ready. All she needed to do is to look for CM Punk.

"See ya, Abby. I gotta get ready to kick Jericho's ass." Christian grinned at her and left to go to his locker room to get ready. Abigail went her own way to the hallway and it turns out that she wasn't so far. He was sitting on a black metal box where the equipment were inside. He saw her sitting next to him and said, "You heard?"

"Yeah." She nodded at him.

"You think Chris is going to win?" CM Punk suddenly said, with the surprise look on Abigail's face. Although there was a hint of anger in his voice, but the question itself just surprised her.

"Of course not. I know you are going to win. That's what a girlfriend does. Believe in in their boyfriend." Abigail replied to him. She leaned back against the wall so she could stare at the ceiling above them. CM Punk would stare at her for a little while, remembering what happened when she protected him.

_'That's what a girlfriend does. Believe in their boyfriend.'_ That was the sentence that ran though his mind.

The two didn't have much talk about since they were both in their own minds. When Kofi arrived looking for her and said that he needed to go talk to AJ. For whatever reason, Abigail didn't know about, but she didn't push the matter. CM Punk whispered to Abigail, "Thanks."

He kissed her and let her go off with Kofi to do her match. CM Punk was once again in his own world now, thinking of ways he wanted to beat Chris Jericho at Extreme Rules.

* * *

><p>"Come on, AJ. Try and smile a little bit! Ever since Daniel broke up with you, your not...well you." Kofi said, patting her shoulder.<p>

Abigail nodded at her best friend. "He's right. How about we play a little Pokemon Training Card game after the show to cheer you up?" AJ was about to speak when Dainel Bryan went up behind Kofi and Abigail. "Excuse me? Pokemon? Ivy, your the Diva's Champion and you still play with childrens card game?"

"No. Childrens card game is Yu-gi-oh, not Pokemon. Anyway, what are you doing here?" Abigail asked almost in anger.

"To see what is going on between you three. Are you trying to hit on AJ?" He asked like if he was offended or something. Kofi rised a brow when he asked that question. "That's not what you-"

"Just because I don't clearly want her that doesn't mean she's open session!" He yelled at Kofi. As long as Abigail knew Kofi, he was the calm and collected one. So this had to came into play with Daniel Bryan.

"Hey she clearly has the right to date anyone that is not a jerk to her, Daniel." Kofi said. "And in case you haven't noticed you are the one being a jerk to her." Kofi crossed his arms at him.

Abigail stepped in front of AJ and said, "Like I said before. I will put the lights out on you if you ever try to hurt AJ." The look that Kofi saw in her eyes with pure hate. Indeed, she didn't like her best friend being messed with. Daniel stared her down as well until AJ broke the bad feeling in the air by saying, "Daniel its not what it looks like..."

"AJ, I want you to take a good look when I win the mixed tag team match with The Glamazon. I'm going to put the LeBell Lock..no the YES! Lock on Kofi!"

Abigail growled at him, but after Daniel Bryan said this he started yelling 'Yes!' over and over again. AJ left the arena before anything else would go wrong. Abigail seemed to get annoyed by the repeats of yes from Daniel, but before she could yell at him Kofi said that they should leave and leave him.

When they are making their way to the ring they were meet by Teddy Long. "Hey, Ivy."

"Yeah?" Abigail turned to Teddy, which caught Kofi's attention as well.

"Laurinaitis wanted me to imform you that you will defend your title against Eve in Extreme Rules. In return, Eve allowed you to pick what type of match it is."

Abigail nodded at him. "Thanks, for the heads up, Teddy. In fact, I'll let everyone know what type of match it is after the mixed tag team match."

Teddy smiled and nodded at her, then he left the two as they made their way to the stage. "What type of match is it?" Kofi asked her.

Abigail whispered something in Kofi's ear that almost made his jaw drop. He looked at her in shock, "Are you sure?"

"Hell yeah."

"Guys, wait up!" Natalya's voice can be heard as she was trying to catch up to Kofi and Abigail. "Mind if I tag along?"

Abigail had no problem with that. She had to wonder...lately she has been managing her ever since she had that match with Chris Jericho. "Quick question. Do you want to form a tag with me? I'm only asking because your always at my side. Not that its wrong or anything, but its just that it seems weird since you and I used to be enemies..."

Natalya held out her hands. "Hey, I told you that I gave up on trying to make you join Diva's of Doom and I understand that. It'll be a good idea though, but I'm gonna be on my own this time. We're just helping each other out, right?"

Abigail smiled at her and nodded. The three of them headed off again, wasting no time going to the match up at hand.

* * *

><p>Before the mixed tag team started, King and Cole were just talking about the match between Chris Jericho Vs CM Punk for the WWE Championship and for Abigail's contract. There were other news that they just got when RAW went to commercial break.<p>

"Ladies and Gentlemen, by the orders of the the Smackdown and RAW GM Mr. Laurinaitis has made a diva's match at Extreme Rules. It will be Eve Vs Ivy for the WWE Diva's Championship! Not only that Eve has allowed Ivy to pick what type of match it is." Cole said as the match card for the diva's match for Extreme Rules played on the titration. As background music it was Adrenaline by Shinedown and that was the theme for the Extreme Rules PPV.

"If I was her King, I would let this be a normal match." Cole said.

"For once I agree with you Cole. Since Laurinaitis forced her to be in ring action with those cuts on her neck, King replyed to Cole.

_'SOS!'_

Kofi's theme hit and the group of three made it out from backstage. Only Abigail did Kofi's entrence with him, doing the boom thing with her hands two times them jumping for the last green fire works. This entrance got Abigail even more pumped up than ever. There was no way her hurt neck is going to keep her down and if that was Laurinaitis's plan to bring her down then he was going to take a lot more than this.

"And their opponents, being accompanied by Natalya from Ghana, West Africa and from Toronto, Ontario, Canada...the WWE Diva's Champion Ivy and Kofi Kingston!"

When they entered the ring, Natalya stayed at ring side looking at Beth Phoenix who didn't look happy she was at Abigail's side and not hers. Daniel wanted to start of the match, so Kofi had to start off as well. Both men started off great, because the match went back and forth all the time. So far there was only 2 close pin falls. One for Daniel and one for Kofi. Once she got herself tagged in, Beth got in the ring as well. Beth took all of her anger on her and started gaining the uper hand because of her hurt neck. Abigail didn't want to quit, so she used her speed to hit Beth faster with her legs. It was a good win when Beth was barely standing after a few kicks in the head and hit her with a Spear. Abigail won the match for her team.

On the titration appeared Chris Jericho. He seems to be doing this really often and this was no surprise to Abigail, Kofi, and Natalya.

"Congrats on you match, Ivy. Your the WWE Diva's Champion for a reason." He said. Abigail didn't get why he kept on appearing on the titration, but she wasn't no mood for him now. She grabbed a microphone and asked, "Alright, what do you want?"

"What I want is for you to join me once I become WWE Champion. I already exposed your boyfriend as the frawd he is! Make this easier for you and join me! I don't want you to be in anymore pain!" Oddly to Abigail, he sounded concerned.

Before Abigail can speak, Kofi and Natalya grabbed their own microphones. Abigail wasn't the only one mad about this whole thing.

"Look, Jericho. I don't know what gave you the right mind to just go and mess with my best friends. Don't get me wrong! I don't know what happened in the past that made you act like this, but what I know is that if you keep messing with my friends I'm going to step in!" Kofi stated to the WWE fans and Chris Jericho.

Natalya didn't let him speak when she added, "And you have the damn nerve to say that you don't want her to be in anymore pain?" Abigail could tell Natalya wasn't going to fall for the concerning act.

"Like I said on Smackdown, I didn't mean to hurt her. She was in the way." Chris Jericho told Natalya.

"And I'll do it again if I have too!" She yelled on the microphone. Kofi, Natalya, and Chris could see the fearless look in her eyes. That just told them and the WWE fans that she meant every word that came out of her mouth.

"I don't care what the wrestling news say, reporters say, or what you say for that matter! I won't give up on CM Punk no matter what!"

That just ended the conversation as everything became silent in the ring. Chris Jericho sighed and the titration turned off. Abigail sighed when she started to think that Chris Jericho might be concerned for her. She shoke her head when she almost forgot to say one more thing...

"By the way Eve. The type of match I picked is a Last Man Standing Match..." Abigail grinned. "...or you can say Last Woman Standing match."


	18. No backing out

No backing out

The WWE fans nor the WWE superstars and diva would have never expected a Last man standing match in a diva's match. Or as Abigail called it a Last Woman Standing Match. For the WWE diva locker room, this is a first time for everything.

That she had to wait until Extreme Rules and it was only in two weeks. Those two weeks could fly by fast.

"Ow..." Abigail rubbed her neck in pain. Abigail was standing on her own, but just in case if she happened to accidentally fall backwards Natalya and Kofi will be there for her. The three of them were making their way back to Kofi's locker room, hopefully in one piece.

Her neck wasn't bleeding, but it did hurt alot. She knew it was going to be a lot worse at Extreme Rules. All she needs to do is be in top shape and beat Eve in a Last Woman Standing match...

"Hey, guys!" Zack approached us with a smile on his face. He looked at Abigail and whispered to her ear, "Hey, Phil wants to talk to you alone in his locker room."

Kofi didn't quite catch what Zack saying. "Hey, what did you say?"

"Nothing!" Zack lied to Kofi. The only reason Zack approached the the group is that Abigail could go see CM Punk. He told Zack to don't let anyone go with her.

"Zack..."

Abigail ran off without Natalya, Kofi, and Zack. Kofi wanted to call Abigail back to see where she was going, but Zack blocked the way. He figured it was something important, so he didn't make a big deal about it.

Abigail quickly meet up with Christian as she ran, but both of them just waved at each other. After she finished the talk with CM Punk, she had to watch the match between Christian and Chris Jericho.

* * *

><p>Abigail knocked on CM Punk's locker room hearing the words, "Who is it?"<p>

"It's me, Phil."

There was silence for a few seconds, but the knob turned and it was opened by CM Punk. "You wanted to talk to me?"

Both of them grabbed steel chairs and sat next to each other. "I don't want you to risk your career just for my well being." Abigail can tell all the seriousness was released just by the tone of his voice.

"Sorry, but after what happened last time you got hit by a bottle...I had to do something.." Her voice kind of trailed off a little bit, but CM Punk was able to hear what she said. Just remebering a knocked down, bleeding head, CM Punk just made Abigail scared a little bit.

Yet, when she took the blow from that other bottle Chris hit Abigail with she felt the same thing. Then it was like a few days after she didn't feel regret. Like she told Roddy Roddy Piper on Smackdown.

"I just want you to stay safe, okay?" CM Punk stared at her as she began to look down on the ground. He hugged her and placed her head on his chest.

"..I don't know.." She vowed to do whatever she can to see to it that CM Punk was safe and that he needed help. Now he was asking her to stay away from him...well during his matches at least.

"Just don't do it...please?" He asked her. CM Punk felt her arms around his waist as he heard the words form in Abigail's mouth. "F-fine..."

He sighed and smiled at her, knowing that she's gonna stay away from his matches now. He had to do this for her own safety and make sure she doesn't stick with Chris Jericho. He knew that even the whole world was against him, he still had Abigail with him. That was all he needed.

The two of them turned to the TV in front of them, watching the match between Christian vs Chris Jericho. It was right in the middle of the match, but when they heard from King and Cole it was a good match and it was going back and forth. Of course, those two had history together before Abigail or CM Punk had made it into the WWE.

In the match up, Christain was so full of anger that he almost got himself DQ'ed. That however, gained the advantage Chris needed to pick up the win with the Walls of Jericho. After the bell rang he still held on to the Walls of Jericho on him, but he let him go because of the refeeres. CM Punk angerly started at the TV as Chris Jericho gained the victory for tonight. CM Punk knew in his mind that he wasn't going to let Chris Jericho win at Extreme Rules, let alone try to put Abigail against him.

Ever since Chris Jericho came, he had been bashing on CM Punk and Abigail had put herself in the middle of this problem. This had been hard on both champions this past month, but there was no sign of backing down.


	19. Doubt

Doubt

Abigail arived at Smackdown because she was asked to be on commatary for the Natalya vs AJ match that was coming up in a little bit. She did it anyway, but it was at a bad time. Oh, boy. She was pissed at Daniel Bryan and didn't care if he was going to face Sheamus at Extreme Rules. The one thing she told him that if he hurt AJ anymore, anyway that he'll get the lights out. Well, she didn't hit her finisher on him...she just gave him a black eye out out of anger. It didn't help because she was still angry on what Chris Jericho said to Christian while they were fighting on RAW.

_'Your a hasbeen! Just like Edge! You'll never be as great as me!'_ That sentence from Chris Jericho ran though her mind as she was making her way to the stage.

No one made fun of her father or Christian and gets away with it...on the other hand she promised CM Punk that she'll won't be in the way anymore. She hoped that she could hold of her anger right now, because its likely that she'll be hearing Micheal Cole's comments during the match.

When AJ and Natalya already got in the ring, the next one who came out of backstage was Abigail with her theme. She was wearing a red shirt with stars on it, a black vest, blue jeans with black boots. The only thing she got with her is her WWE Diva's Championship, which was around her waist.

"Ivy, thank you for joining us." Booker T said, letting Abigail sit next to him while Josh was at the middle and Cole was at the right.

"No problem." Abigail nodded at him, then staring at AJ.

"Ivy, do you have any comments about what Daniel Bryan said to AJ?" Josh said, waiting for her answer.

"Just take a closer look on him in the main event. You'll see my answer." Her serious looking face was still staring over AJ. Who was staring at the stage like emotionlessly. This wasn't AJ that she knew and something was up. She didn't like this...

Natalya knew what was up, but she acted like if she was excepting a fight or something. She just stood there saying, "AJ? Hey!" She went up to her to check if she was okay.

"Its clear that Daniel Bryan doesn't want AJ anymore! Can't she get the picture and- Ivy, why are you looking at me like that?" Cole was soon faced with a angry looking Abigail. Right away, she gave him a death glare like if she was going to beat him up.

Booker T saw this, "Why don't you finish that sentence and lets see where it gets you, Cole." Booker T also didn't like the comments that Daniel gave to AJ. To him, that just hit low to tell a girl or anyone for that matter saying the words 'I wish you where never born'.

"Hey, AJ brought this on herself! No one asked her to come out from backstage and talked to Daniel Bryan!" Cole yelled at Josh, Booker T, and Abigail.

"And no one asked for your god damn opinion, douchbag! You don't know what in the hell she's been through! No one desrves to hear I wish you never born! This is the reason why you will always remain a tool, Cole! Because your an ass clown!" Abigail let out all the anger she had within her. Josh just sat there feeling a little scared of her, but agreeing to what she is saying. He was glad that she shut Cole up. Cole angerly shoke his head, but didn't say anything not wanting to get hurt from the Diva's Champion.

Booker T nodded. "The fact of the matter is that AJ shouldn't be in this match because of what Daniel Bryan said to her."

Abigail reframed herself from wanting to beat up Micheal Cole, but she focued on the match. In that match, AJ suddenly snapped at Natalya and started to hit her on her head with her fist. She kept doing this until the refeere had to push her away from Natalya. AJ still came after Natalya and that got her a DQ, but this didn't matter to AJ or Abigail.

Abigail left the three men in the commentary table and entered the ring to pull AJ away from Natalya.

"Leave her alone! Just...just calm down." Abigail stood infront of Natalya and is faced at AJ, who was in tears right now. Even while Abigail is mad, she still worrys about AJ. She opened up her hands for her to hug her, but she left the ring before she did. She walked to backstage in tears and Abigail was left with her own anger.

AJ and Abigail were both trying to over come with their emotions. Both were best friends since they meet each other in FCW. Yet, they can't help each other because of their emotions and that pissed off Abigail even more and it wasn't helping at all.

"God damn it..." She whispered to herself after she went to check if Natalya was okay. "You okay?" She asked Natalya.

Even though she nodded at her, Abigail could see that her forhead was busted open. It wasn't bleeding much, but she still had to be taken to the medical room to be checked by Jack.

* * *

><p>After she helped Natalya to the medical room, she went to Randy Orton's locker room. She knocked tiredly and slowly.<p>

"It's open." She heard his voice and she opened the locker door. Randy smiled at Abigail once he saw her in her tired state. "Tired?" He asked.

"Yeah. I'm so pissed right now its making me tired..." She lazily sat down on the floor next to where Randy is sitting on the steel chair. She didn't even want to pick up a steel chair for her to sit down. She'll watch the rest of show with Randy since CM Punk wasn't here right now to be with her. Well until the main event, she'll have to stay with Natalya's locker room.

"How's Natalya doing?" Randy asked her.

"She's fine. It's not like she has cuts on her neck like I do." Abigail angerly spat, looking at the TV. It showed a match between Santino vs David Otunga. She rolled her eyes thinking that this was all part of Laurinaitis's plan of getting Santino off his game. She wanted to punch him in the face so bad...

"Are you angry at Chris or you angry at yourself?" Randy wanted to know this. He could feel her anger next to her.

Abigail couldn't answer that. Even though she is angry at Chris, she is also angry at herself. For being scared in front of her boyfriend, for letting Chris hit that bottle on CM Punk. She replayed that in her mind over and over again. That was the reason why she protected CM Punk, because she looked weak.

She felt a hand on her head and she looked up at Randy. "Are you going to answer me?" He asked her.

She frowned at him. "Do you think I'm weak?"

There was a bit of surprise shown at the face of the Viper. "Your the Diva's Champion. That shows your stronger than the other divas. If you told this to Christian, Zack, Phil, Natalya, AJ, or your father they will tell you the same thing, but different answers."

She knew that, but she was begining to doubt herself. If this keeps up...she was going to lose her Diva's Championship at Extreme Rules.


	20. You're Going Down

You're Going Down

She didn't tell CM Punk what she said to Randy about her being weak. Whenever she was feeling bad she promised to tell him no matter what. This seems to upset herself even more when she couldn't tell him how she feels right now, but she has to keep her cool.

She tired to keep a cooled and collected face on, but on the inside she was still angry.

Before the show, she had to put on her newest wrestling gear on. She had a red, white, and black attire for her leather jacket with the hoodle, the long tight shirt, and the wrestling tights she had on. From here on out, she will be wearing her black wrestling boots that has 'R' on each side. Also her leather jacket had the 'Rated R Daughter' on the back.

She placed her WWE Diva's Championship on her waist and headed out to go meet Natalya in Kofi's locker room when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned and saw her father and Hall of Famer, Edge.

"Hey dad! You made it!" Abigail hugged Edge tightly. The two let each other go and she led her father to Kofi's locker room.

"Where are we headed?" Edge asked Abigail.

"To Kofi's locker room." She said.

Edge stopped her by holding on to her shoulder. "We need to talk alone. Take me to your locker room." Abigail had no idea what this is about, but she took her father to her locker room. As soon as the door closed behind them, Edge faced her daughter with the most serious face he could give her.

"Did I just hear from Randy that you told him that you were weak?" Edge asked her.

Abigail sighed. "Yeah, that's what I told him."

"What brought that subject up?" Edge seemed to be bringing up the little talk she had with Randy.

"Its Chris Jericho and CM Punk..." Abigail looked away when she said this, staring at the ground.

Edge sighed and remember the time he watched RAW where he saw his daughter protect CM Punk. He hated to see her daughter hurt that day and if that was because she was weak that she couldn't do anything about it..now was time for that talk again.

"Abby. You need to forget about Chris Jericho and forget about CM Punk. Focus on Eve and Extreme Rules, because the more your distracted the more you lose sight on what is important. This is not my daughter who just doubts herself. My daughter has Copeland blood in her veins! This," He pointed at the WWE Diva's Championship. "...you worked so hard for that! I'm not going to stand here and let my daughter be distracted because Chris Jericho wants to get in my daughters head and for some little insult that he made to Christian and I last week!"

Abigail opened her mouth to say something, but Edge held out his hand. He wasn't done yet.

"Abby, just because that idiot called me a hasbeen that doesn't mean its the end of the world. Chris Jericho will never be like us. Why? Because he is not Rated R like us! And don't worry about CM Punk. Let him handle all the pain Chris Jericho will endure and coming to him at Extreme Rules. All you need to worry about is your match tonight and Extreme Rules. Do not even think about CM Punk or Chris Jericho until the end of this show and after Extreme Rules. Don't do this for Chris, CM Punk, or me. Do this for yourself, okay?"

"O-Okay, Dad." At that point, Abigail is crying her little heart out. She knew what she had to do for herself this coming Sunday. This speech changed her mind set on what she was going to do tonight.

"Remember, I will always watch you and believe in you. Like I said before, it's a parent's duty to believe in their child." Edge realiced that Abigail was trying so hard to stop herself from crying.

"Come here." Edge and Abigail hugged each other, both of them let go after a few minutes of a father and daughter moment.

"I think your ready." Edge said. Abigail knew what he meant about being 'ready'. She didn't know if she was ready for that right now.

"You think so?" She asked.

Edge nodded at her. "Yeah. Since my contract is expiring in a few days, I think this is the right time for you."

Abigail's eyes closed. She remembered that phone call she had with Christian last night about Edge's contract. That she didn't need to worry about him when he was already out of WWE's way. She remembered what Christian told her on the phone after they were done talking to each other...

_'Be the next Rated R superstar, kiddo.'_ Those words were ringing though Abigail's mind.

"It's time for Ivy to go Rated R..." Abigail grinned to her father, who smiled at her back.

* * *

><p>It turns out that Abigail wasn't going to meet again in Kofi's locker room because he is currently getting ready for his match against Chris Jericho once the 3 on 3 diva's tag match is done. So Abigail had to meet Natalya in Tamina's looker room.<p>

Natalya, Tamina, and Abigail all watched as Edge gave his own speech about John Cena. He said that he needed to wake up because he needed to win this match. He said that Brock Lesnar didn't care about what John Cena cared on doing. That was for the WWE Fans and that the only thing that Brock Lesnar cares about is the money that the WWE fans bring out of their pockets.

"I didn't expect for Edge to be out here, but I'm happy that he's here anyway." Tamina said, drinking from the bottle water she had with her.

"Yeah. Even though he won't be here for long, but he's still a part of WWE no matter what." Natalya nodded at Tamina.

Abigail stayed silent as the two girls were talking. This speech was kind of what he said to her before the show started off, but about the face of the WWE. The best thing about her father being here is when he gave one good mean glare at Laurinaitis before he went to the ring to talk to John Cena.

That was the happiest thing that happened tonight.

"Hey Abby." Abigail's thoughts were broken when she heard Tamina call her name.

"What's up with you? You've been silent ever since you came here." With that said from Tamina, Natalya turned Abigail as well wanting to know what was wrong with her.

Abigail scratched her head. "I had this talk with my dad before the show. Just in the nick of time too. He said that I have to put all of my focus into Eve and Extreme Rules."

Agreeing to what Edge said, Natalya nodded at her. "And he's right."

"I know. Now I know that when he's gone I'm the one would going keep the Rated R journey going as long as I can." She looked down at the WWE Diva's Championship.

"Eve is going down." Abigail said with great determanation and will.

"That's the spirit, Abby!" Natalya said happily.

When they heard Edge's theme from the TV, they saw Edge getting out of the ring. That meant he was done with his speech and also meaning that the 3 on 3 diva's tag match was about to begin.

"You two ready to beat Eve and the Bella Twins?" Tamina asked Natalya and Abigail.

"You bet." Natalya walked off to open the door.

"Let's give them hell." That was the last thing Abigail said, when the three ladies left the locker room and went to get ready for their match.


	21. Rated R Daughter Era begins

HealingWinds Notes: I just noitced that I think I made Chris Jericho kind of an Anti-Villain, only when its about Abigail. For a quick meaning of a Anti Villain is that he has heroic goals, but by means of getting there are evil. Here's an example: So if Abigail does join Chris Jericho, he'll protect her like a daughter, heroic goal, but that would turn Abigail into a heel or bad guy (girl). Trying to get Abigail turn on CM Punk is evil. Its funny, because CM Punk is a Anti-Hero here.

* * *

><p>Rated R Daughter Era begins<p>

Abigail's theme started off with a 'You think you know me?' then...

_'Just beat it, beat it! No one wants to be defeated! Show em how funky strong is your fight! It doesn't matter who's wrong or right! Just beat it, beat it!'_

Tamina, Natalya, and Abigail came out from backstage with thier opponents at ring side. Before the match started, she asked for a microphone from Justin Roberts.

"I just want to say that from here on out I'm the Rated R Daughter." Abigail seemed to have a hint of cold tone in her voice. That is mostly towards Eve only and no one else. When she placed her leather jacket at ring side and stared off at Eve.

Tamina, Natalya, and the Bella Twins stood behind to ropes in thier corners. It looked like the WWE fans were looking to a preview to Extreme Rules.

At first the match up started up really well with Eve and Abigail in the ring then when Eve tagged in Nikki Bella, Abigail decided to give Natalya some action. The match was a bit fast when Natalya had the upper hand in the match. Nikki tagged in Brie Bella, but Natalya tagged in Tamina for her to be in this action. Tamina had no problem finishing off the match with a Superkick. Tamina pinned her and won the match for her team.

"The winners of this match...Natalya, Tamina, and the Rated R Daughter and the WWE Diva's Champion Ivy!"

Abigail wasn't done yet. Not by a long shot. She ran after Eve and quickly gave her a closeline, causing her to land on the mat. At this time both divas were at ring side. Abigail threw Eve in the ring and started punching her on the stomach and the face. Tamina and Natalya never bothered to stop Abigail and made sure that the Bella twins didn't stop her as well.

When Eve was laying face first on the ring, Abiagil trapped Eve into the Kneeling inverted sharpshooter aka Edgecator on her. Eve wasted no time on tapping, but the match was already over. Abigail didn't care since she wanted to do so much damage to Eve right now.

Abigail let go of Eve when she heard the sound of Chris Jericho's voice on the titration. Eve rolled out of the ring, slowly making her way back to backstage.

"Ivy, I want to give you one more chance to change your mind and join me before Extreme Rules. You can save yourself all the pain from the man you call a boy friend and come join me. I can take care of you like a daughter." Chris said with the seriousness look on his face.

Abigail rubbed her head and laughed. More so like a 'laughing at him' and a heart felt laugh together. She just ignored Chris and left with Tamina and Natalya towards the backstage. There she was meet by Josh with a cameraman. The three ladies figured that they were filming for Backstage Fallout.

"Ladies! Can I talk with you for a second?" Josh asked.

"Sure thing, Josh." Tamina nodded at him.

"Congrats on wining for your team Tamina, but what I want to ask is that...Ivy, do you think that you'll win your Last Woman Standing match against Eve with Chris Jericho getting in your head?" Josh asked her.

"Of course! Chris has done his best to turn me against the WWE Champ, but you know what? Nothing is going to turn me against him! His mind games are not going to work! I think Tamina and Natalya," Abigail pointed at Natalya and Tamina. "...showed the Bella twins who's boss and I showed Eve who's boss. I think I have a 100,000% chance of winning at Extreme Rules. It's lights out for Eve."

As the group of three left, they heard Josh say 'Thanks!' and Abigail just waved at him as a 'you're welcome' reply. The three of them went back to Tamina's locker room and saw John Cena walking in a hall way away from them.

"Tamina, Natalya I'm going to talk to Cena! I'll see you guys later!" Abigail said, running towards John Cena. They waved at her and left her to keep up with John.

"John!"

John Cena turned to Abigail, "Hey, Abbs."

"Did you wake up from that reeking of awesomeness talk?" Abigail joked. John chuckled at her and stared at the chain around his neck. When he wasn't answering to Abigail, she saw the chain as well.

Edge's talks always worked when anyone wanted a good wake up call or someone who just wanted some help. Like he did with Abigail and this talk with John Cena seemed to be working wonders for him.

"It worked, didn't it?" She asked him.

He nodded at her. "Yeah. Your dad is right. I need to wake up because I can't let Brock be the face of WWE for something he doesn't love. He's going to know that I don't give up."

Abigail saw the spark in his eyes. Yes, somehow he was able to find that John Cena that Edge was talking about and the chain around his neck was proof. "That's the spirit, John. I'll be looking forward to seeing you kicking Brock's ass."

"And I'll be seeing you beating the living hell out of Eve in the Last Woman Standing match. Good luck, Abbs." John shoke Abigail's hand. He managed to pull up a smile, but he frowned at her.

"What's up, John?" Abigail asked her.

"There's Mr. Assclown." John pointed at Chris Jericho, who was making his way to the stage to get ready for his match against. He glared at both John Cena and Abigail, but most of the glaring was right towards Abigail for ignoring him. If Chris did anything, John was right there to step in. Like CM Punk, he didn't like a female to be hit on or get hurt. Accident or not.

He didn't do anything to harm or like he wanted to anyway. He mind was focused on his match against Kofi Kingston and he didn't have time to waste. He left the two, leaving them alone again.

"He still wants you to join forces with him?" John asked her.

"Yeah. I used to be so angry at him, but now...I kind of understand why. He thinks that Phil is a danger to me and that's why he wants me to join him from the so called pain that he is giving me. I know he wants to protect me, but I'm a big girl now." Abigail declared towards John.

"That's why you shield Punk from Jericho." John smiled at her, then looked at the cuts that was over the side of her neck. It was healing...so far. "Speaking of pain, I commend you for staying strong while doing what you do best in the ring."

Well, for Abigail being who she is...she didn't like to give herself more credit that she has. Even if there wasn't any credit for her at all. "I just did what I did was right. Now that he's trying to make me join him over and over again, its annoying. I'm not angry at him."

He nodded, "Well, I need to head back to my locker room. See ya, Abbs."

"Alright, poster-boy. See ya."

The two parted ways and Abigail was soon meet by Natalya and Tamina in the locker room. Abigail was just in time to watch the match of Kofi Kingston and Chris Jericho.

* * *

><p>It was a little bit after Chris Jericho's win over Kofi Kingston. Alex Riley was told to bring Abigail to CM Punk's locker room and he knew that CM Punk is about to reveal his plan. Alex knew Abigail when the two were at FCW, to know that she was good at keeping secrets.<p>

"Geez, I'm already getting tired of Chris's insults of Phil..." Natalya said tiredly.

The locker room door opened and there was Alex Riley smiling at the three divas. "Hey, Abby! Phil wants to talk to you!"

Abigail tilted her head to the side and asked, "For what?"

"I'll tell you everything once we get there! Just come with me!"

Abigail didn't make a big deal out of it when she stood up and said her goodbyes again to Tamina and Natalya. When they made it to CM Punk's locker room they entered inside to find him sitting on a steel chair with a basket full of wiskey next to him.

"Uh...Phil."

CM Punk took one good look on Abigail and smiled at her. "I think your wondering, 'What in the hell are you doing with that basket, Phil?'" He said this trying to mimic Abigail's voice.

Abigail crossed her arms as Alex tried not to laugh at CM Punk. "You are very bad doing my voice."

"Well, Miss 'Rated R Daughter' I think that was good voice impresstion of you." He grinned at her.

"Okay, Mr. 'Mind reader' how about guessing what is in my mind next?" Abigail joked at him. He knew the question that was already on Abigail's mind. With this so called plan that Alex had told her while they were making their way to the locker room was just that in her mind.

"It's simple really. I'm going to pretend to be drunk just to get my gift to Chris Jericho." CM Punk plainly said with a smile on his face. Knowing the gift he was going to give to Chris Jericho tonight, Abigail didn't really mind that. The part she didn't like was the drunk part.

"This is being said out of a man who hasn't been drunk all his life...I don't know what to say." Abigail wasn't really lost for words. She just didn't think how would this work.

"Abby, he'll be faking the whole thing then he can beat the crap out of Chris Jericho at the right time and the right moment. Like a Straight Edge Ninja." Alex said excitedly.

"So, Abby...you'll keep this a secret from Chris?" CM Punk asked her, looking at her in the eye. Abigail was sure as hell going to keep this secret from Chris Jericho.

"Sure thing. Make sure you give him some for me alright?" Abigail asked him, giving him one more kiss before she had to leave. Alex Riley was right at the door and spotted Chris Jericho walking the way that lead to CM Punk's locker room. He was still far, but Abigail needed to leave before Chris saw her.

"Guys, I just saw Chris. Abby you need to leave." Alex left the locker room and went to speak to Chris.

Abigail and CM Punk pulled away from the kiss and he let Abigail leave his locker room. Abigail grinned as she ran away from the locker room. She kepted on running until she was out of plain sight.

To Abigail this has been one hell of a night. She's thankful of her father, Edge, for being there at the right time. She would have lost her state of mind when she faced Eve at Extreme Rules. This night wasn't over yet, she had a dark match she had to finish up when the show ended.

* * *

><p>Alex Riley and Abigail were laughing so hard at the way CM Punk was acting so drunk when he made his way to the ring and towards Chris Jericho. Of course, he believed the whole thing and got himself caught in CM Punk's trap. That was the best and funny thing that has happened on this show, besides Santino winning his match against Dolph Ziggler.<p>

The rest of the night of RAW went by fast, but Abigail didn't mind that. After she saw the little brawl CM Punk had with Chris Jericho, she spent most of the time on RAW with her father just talking and how Edge was doing while he was gone. After RAW was over she had to say goodbye to Edge and get ready for the dark match she had.

It was a mixed tag team match. Chris Jericho and Eve vs Abigail and her mistery partner. Abigail had already planed this on who was her partner and he too was ready for this dark match. This will be a good shocker to the WWE Fans who were going to watch the dark match. It seemed that Eve wanted her rematch that she lost on the RAW show and brought Chris Jericho into this. Abigail wouldn't be the one guessing what was going on in Eve's head, but she didn't care since she would be more than happy to kick her butt again in the dark match with her partner.

"This mixed tag team match is set for one fall! Introducing first the team of Chris Jericho and Eve Torres!"

The two superstars came out with Chris Jericho's theme playing. Once the two entered the ring, Eve grabbed the microphone and spoke, "Ivy, I know you're out there finding a partner, but I want you to hear this. I will take back the Diva's Championship and not only that I will humiliate you at Extreme Rules. I just talked to Mr. Laurinaitis and the Last Woman Standing match is off! It will just be a normal match! That way you won't have to ruin this beautiful face of mine."

The WWE fans booed at her and stared chanting 'Hoeski'. They didn't forget about those chants and they were making Eve angry.

As Chris Jericho clapped away for Eve, they were interupted by the theme of Abigail. She came out from backstage in her wrestling attire and with a microphone in hand.

"Aw! Your afraid of your face being ruined?" She mocked her by grinning at her, but her face quickly turned serious. "I knew you were going to do that, so after I heard those news I talked with Triple H. He said that the Last Woman Standing match is still on! He also said that as long as he is COO, Clownshoes will not change the match!"

Since there wasn't any more time to waste, she had to call out her partner. "Now thats out of the bag, let me introduce to you my partner!"

The name of the theme called Ancient Spirit as Sin Cara came out from backstage without his coat. The WWE fans cheered for him for making his return back to the WWE. The two entered the ring together and faced Chris Jericho and Eve.

When the match started it was Sin Cara and Chris Jericho starting off the match. Both men were doing good in the match, but Sin Cara had much more speed than Chris Jericho. Sin Cara was about to run towards Chris for a Hurricanrana, but Chris tagged in Eve.

Abigail wasted no time on quickly getting on the top rope and hit a moonsault on Eve. She got the cover, but only went to to a two count.

Everytime Eve would try to be faster than Abigail and pull up different moves on her, Abigail was one step ahead of Eve. Once she had her into a Edgecator Eve tapped out quickly. Chris Jericho came in after the bell rang and attacked Sin Cara. He hurt his stomach and left him laying out side the ring.

Eve had already left the ring once Abigail let her go. In the ring, there was only Chris Jericho and Abigail in the ring. By the looks of his face, Chris Jericho seemed angry.

"What does it take to make you think that Punk is nothing more than a drunk bastard?" He yelled out to her. He grabbed Abigail's hand, but was when Abigail got right into his face. The two stared at each others eyes. Even though Abigail didn't show it, panic was within her. She couldn't tell if Chris wanted to hit her or not.

_'I hear voices in my head! They counsel me, They understand, They talk to me!'_

Abigail pushed Chris Jericho away from her and that let Randy Orton rush towards Chris in the ring. As the two brawled in the ring, she went to her former NXT Pro's aid and checked to see if Sin Cara is alright.

"¿Estás bien?" She asked him.

He nodded at her and slowly replied to her, "Sí, voy a estar bien...solo un estómago dolorido."

Abigail smiled and patted his shoulder lightly, knowing that he was going to be okay. The panic within her was already gone and replaced with a rush of relief. She soon heard the WWE fans cheering and saw Randy in the ring with Chris Jericho already leaving him. He left and went backstage as Randy's theme hit again.

"Randy!" Abigail got his attention and he quickly went over to her side. He helpped Sin Cara up, but he was okay to walk on his own.

"Hey Abby." Abigail turned to her uncle and stared at him. "I gave Chris an RKO like I promised." With that response, it caused Randy and Abigail to grin at each other. The two of them couldn't wait for Extreme Rules on Sunday now.


	22. Not the same AJ

Not the same AJ

**_Flashback: Extreme Rules, The Last Woman Standing match_**

_"Here is your winner and still the WWE Diva's Champion, Ivy!"_

_After a long fight with Eve, Abigail was able pull it off and beat Eve in a Last Woman Standing match. Of course, this took a lot out of Abigail, but though it all she was able to knock out Eve and leave her laying on the ring for the refeere to count all the way to 10. When Eve layed there in the ring, she could barely move. _

_As for Abigail, her victory was short lived when she turned to find both of the Bella sisters runing up to her and double team her. Abigail had no idea why the Bella twins were attacking her, unless they were sore losers from last week on RAW. Even so she fought against the Bella Twins, but since she was too tired since she used up all of her energy in the Last Woman Standing match and she couldn't held her own for long._

_'You're not enough for me!'_

_The WWE fans cheered for Layla when she made her way in the ring and attacked Brie Bella to make the save. Abigail forced herself to fight back against Nikki Bella and hit her with a Spear. At the same time, Layla and Abigail threw both Bellas out of the ring. _

_WWE fans in the arena are happy to see Layla back and making her return. Layla helped the fallen Abigail out of the ring and to backstage. Everywhere in Abigail's body hurts, even on her neck hurt worse than before. Although, now that it was healed it just hurt a lot worse than it did before. She didn't feel anything break on her neck, but she was checked to the medical room with Layla._

_"Layla, put the ice bag on Abby's neck." Jack handed her the ice bag to Layla. _

_When Layla pressed the ice bag against Abigail's neck, she flinched. "Sorry." Layla whispered to her._

_"That's fine..." Abigail didn't know anything about Layla and she didn't know anything about Abigail, yet she saved her. When Layla saved her like that, it reminded her that Eve did the same thing to her when she took a beating from Beth Phoenix. It was before Eve turned on Zack and Abigail. She looked away from Layla and held the ice bag on her own. Layla didn't know what was wrong with Abigail when she saw her looking away from her._

_Before Layla could speak, Jack faced her and asked, "Are you sure nothing is broken or your neck is in worse condition?"_

_"Every part of my body hurts, even my neck. However, I don't feel anything broken or torn." Abigail said tiredly. Jack checked her neck just in case to see if anything did hurt of feel hurt or torn. The only thing Abigail felt was pain, but nothing that was torn or broken._

_"Okay, this time I beileve you. I know RAW is on Monday, but just relax until then." Jack said, allowing for Abigail to leave._

_"Do you need any help?" Layla asked._

_"No." Abigail sounded like if she was angry at Layla, but she didn't mean to be. She slowly left the medical room leaving Layla in there. Layla also left the medical room to think what was going on with Abigail's head._

* * *

><p>Abigail had a different wrestling attire and it was the same one she wore on Extreme Rules. She had wore wrestling tights that were right above her knees along with the knee pads on. Her wrestling boots were a bit short than her other ones, so it showed a little skin between the knee pads and the boots. The boots had 'R' on each side and had the same 'R' on the sides of the wrestling tights with a red star behind the 'R'. She had a a long black coat with 'Rated R Daughter' on the back of the coat. For her hands she had white tape around them, like how CM Punk has it on his arms. Instead it doesn't have the X on it. As for a top, she wore a long, black, tight, leather shirt with red stars and white stripes.<p>

She felt tired than usual tonight, but she been drinking juice and hearing music to get her awake and pumped up. In the morning she had to pose with her uncle Randy for two Over the Limit posters. The second one was just a close up from the face. It looked really awesome to Abigail, because she had shown the crazy side of Abigail.

When she was done finishing putting on her wrestling attire in her locker room, she heard the door knock. It opened and saw Layla enter.

"Mind if I come in?" Layla waited for an answer from Abigail.

"Not at all. Come in." After that response from Abigail, Layla let herself in and closed the door.

"When you were at that medical room during Extreme Rules, you were angry at me. I don't know why, but can I at least know?" She asked Abigail.

Abigail sighed and smiled at Layla. "I didn't mean to. It's just that you reminded me at a time when Eve did the same thing for me."

"Oooohhhh..." Layla know knew what happened. She just brought up a bad memory accidentally at Extreme Rules. Abigail knew this wasn't her fault, so she held out her hand for Layla to shake.

"Don't worry about it. I think I haven't introduced myself. I'm Abigail Copeland...your Layla right?" Abigail waited for Layla to shake her hand.

Layla nodded at her and shoke her hand. "Yeah. Nice to meet you, Abigail. Oh! And You know that Laurinaitis made a Battle Royal for the number one contender for the Diva's Championship at over the limit?"

"Yeah, but before that I want to have a talk with the Bella Twins once Clownshoes is done introducing Brock Lesnar and tells us what that phone call was about with Triple H." Abigail grinned at Layla when she thought of an idea. If she did have to face Layla it would be the first time and she just returned to the WWE. Abigail barely knows what moves Layla does in the ring, so it would be a good match to see on Over the Limit.

"Well, I'm going to meet Sheamus. You wanna come?" Abigail offered to Layla. She refused holding up one hand, "Nah, I have something to do anyway. See you later!"

Abigail nodded at her as she saw Layla leave the locker room. When Abigail left and went to Sheamus's locker room, she found him and Kofi Kingston there.

"Hey, Abby!" Kofi waved at her. He grabbed two steel chairs and placed one for Abigail to sit down next to him. Abigail sat next to Kofi and looked at Sheamus, who had a bowl of popcorn in his hands.

"Congrats on making it alive at Extreme Rules, lass." Sheamus gave her the bowl of popcorn to Abigail. "That was one tough match." He took a seat to Abigail's other side, so that Abigail was in the middle of Kofi and Sheamus.

"Not to mention that my neck hurts worse now. Anyway, thanks Sheamus. So what's up with Clownshoes this time?" She asked both men next to her. She rubbed her neck to try and let the pain die down a bit. Of course that wasn't going to work.

As Sheamus took a handful of popcorn and said, "Basicly from what Triple H said is that Clownshoes is too afraid to tell Lesnar that his demands that he said to him are not in his contract. Triple H is telling this himself and is waiting for an answer from him."

On the TV they could see Brock Lesner looking at Laurinaitis almost pissed off and it felt like he was going to blow up any minute.

_"What's it going to be Brock?"_ Triple H asked him for the last time to Brock.

_"Hunter, I think you're being disrespectful now and I think I may address this to the Board of Directors."_ Where Laurinaitis was standing, it looked like if he was afraid of a worse beating of his life from Brock.

From out of no where, Brock attacked Triple H and began cornering him against the turnbuckle. This scared Abigail greatly, because she already saw what kind of beating Brock can bring up. Abigail didn't have to tell Sheamus and Kofi to go save Triple H because they already rushed out of the locker room, so they can rush their way to the ring.

_"No! Brock Lesnar already broke Triple H's arm!"_ Abigail can hear Micheal Cole yell out this.

Abigail placed her hands on her face as she stayed within the locker room. In the ring, Big Show and R-Truth joined Sheamus and Kofi into saving Triple H. They knew it was too late and the damage was done. She could hear Triple H's voice from the TV saying that Brock broke his arm.

* * *

><p>After that huge break down between Triple H and Brock Lesnar, it was Abigail's turn to be angry. She didn't get a reason why she was attacked, but she is going to call out both Bella Twins in the ring and bring her own chaos to RAW.<p>

As her theme hit begining with 'You think you know me', Abigail came out from backstage with her wrestling gear on and a microphone. The WWE fans saw the look on her face and it didn't look too happy.

"I think you all know why I have this unhappy look on my face." She responded to the WWE fans, allowing the cameraman to take on good look on her face. "Now, to save the all of you the trouble from the whining, because I don't do that, I will fight. Brie and Nikkie Bella, get both of your asses over here and lets settle this whatever you want to settle in this ring right now!"

Abigail dropped the microphone and waited for the Bella Twins to come, but there was an entrence music and it wasn't the Bella Twins music. It was David Otunga's theme.

"Ivy I don't know if you heard, but Mr. Laurinaitis has fired both Bella twins before the start of this show." David Otunga spoke and took a drink from his coffee cup.

Abigail looked at Otunga in confusion. She didn't know why both Bella Twins were fired and for no good reason too. Now that she's pissed off at the fact that the Bella's jumped on her, but they got away with it by being fired.

"Laurinaitis trusted me to tell you that you do have a match for the WWE Diva's Championship tonight." Before Otunga could finish, Abigail grabbed the microphone again and pointed at him. "Even though there is already a Battle Royal?"

Otunga nodded at her. "Yes and you will defended against this woman."

After Otunga left and returned to backstage there was a few seconds until AJ Lee's theme hit, surprising the WWE fans and Abigail. AJ had this serious looking face on her, which it seemed to be weird to Abigail because it wasn't like her. She was always happy...until Daniel Bryan broke her heart...

None the less, she had to get ready to fight against her best friend. The two knew each others moves too well that the match went back and forth. The match was short and it was in DQ because Eve attacked AJ in the ring, causing Abigail to lose the match even though she didn't lose her Diva's Championship.

Before Abigail would make the save, she seemed surprised that AJ seemed to have handle this herself. It looked like she used all of her rage she'd been holding out on Eve and had left her in the ring with a purple bruse on her head.

AJ and Abigail stared at each other's eyes like if they were reading each other. She knew what AJ had in mind now and she seemed to be right when AJ walked to the referee and grabbed the WWE Diva's Championship. It was only for a few seconds she would stare at it then giving Abigail the Diva's Championship and ending the confrontation with a respectful nod at Abigail. AJ left the ring with Abigail to grin at her.

* * *

><p>Abigail was watching the Battle Royal with CM Punk in his locker room. The the first one who got elimanated was Rosa Mendes and the one who elimanated her is AJ. Out of all the divas she was the fastest one there and it seemed to be working for her. The last ones in the Battle Royal are AJ, Layla, Beth Phoenix, and Natalya. The moves AJ used in the ring were a bit faster and some of them were just not known to Abigail. It didn't matter, because that gave her the advantage in the the Battle Royal. AJ stayed in long enough for Layla to get elimanated by Beth Phoenix, then Natalya elimanated her. AJ using her quickness in the match, she won the Battle Royal and is the number one contender for the Diva's Championship.<p>

Abigail had to admit, this Battle Royal is better than the one Tamina won last time.

"Hey, AJ won the Battle Royal." CM Punk said this with a grin. He knew how close AJ and Abigail are and it'll be intresting to see what kind of match they'll bring.

"Well, I'll be heading out to say congrats to AJ. See you in a bit." Abigail headed off towards the stage and when her theme Beat it by Fall out Boys hit, she came from backstage with a microphone in hand.

"Well, congrats on winning AJ. You desrve it, but..." Abigail paused at that time. It was because she is currently hearing AJ's name being chanted over and over again from the WWE Fans around her. For once, there wasn't any yes chants against her whenever Daniel Bryan appeared. There was chants for her and not Daniel and AJ felt good about that. Even though that was the case, she still kept that frown on her face as she waited for Abigail to finish what she was saying.

"You can say whatever you want and whatever you like. Both of us know that it won't mean anything and when it comes down to Over the Limit.

When AJ asked for a microphone she said, "I know that. Talk is cheap and I want to keep it that way. I knew the moment we became best friends back at FCW both of us knew that we were going to make it big in the WWE. Also the fact that we're going to face against each other either with or without the Diva's Championship. Trust me when I say this...one of us is going to win that Diva's Championship."

Abigail grinned at her once they stared each other down for a few minutes. Abigail soon left and let the crowd chant AJ once more instead of the Diva's Champion. The WWE fans knew full well what AJ is capable of now. It was going to be an intresting match to come when the WWE fans get to see Over the Limit.

* * *

><p><strong>HealingWinds Notes: <strong>Since AJ didn't win her match, she'll have another chance on the Battle Royal, which she won. Its like on a Royal Rumble, where when a superstar didn't win their championship match (like WH championship or WWE championship) and then they enter the match. Its like a second match for AJ.


	23. Ranting off

Ranting off

Abigail couldn't stand for John Laurinaitis antics any longer. First of all, he fires Big Show. Then he just lets him there to cry while Laurinaitis smiles and just leaves Big Show like that...that was the last straw for Abigail.

Inside CM Punk's locker room there was Zack Ryder, CM Punk, and Tamina. Abigail was just letting lose of the anger of what happened to the Big Show.

"That damn bastard as gone for enough. I know that I need to worry about my match with AJ at Over the Limit, but that good for nothing GM is pissing me off!" Abigail yelled out, not caring for what or whoever heard her out side of the locker room.

"Okay, sis. Let's let the anger in the air! What's is Laurinaitis doing to piss you off?" Zack asked her, pretending that he doesn't know what was going on. This was helping Abigail, for once. CM Punk grinned at Abigail, finding all amusing to him that his girlfriend is angry.

"Well, he fired Big Show! One of my friends! Also, he think's this is 'People Power'?" Abigail finished that off by mimicing Laurinaitis's voice. Zack, CM Punk, and Tamina laughed at that, seeing that Abigail did it so horribly, but at the same time she made it sound funny.

"This is just his own power and not the WWE fans power! He gets mad for not getting what he wants, so he takes out on other people who he doesn't care about!" When Abigail was done ranting out Laurinaitis, she sat down next to CM Punk. He wraped his arm around Abigail's shoulders and asked, "Are you done ranting about Clownshoes?"

Abigail nodded at him. "Yeah."

"Uh oh."

Tamina, CM Punk, and Abigail all looked at Zack as he looked at his iPod Touch. "Looks like Eve heard what you said." Zack showed the tweet that Eve posted. It read...

**_RatedRDaughter_ Don't think I didn't hear what you said when I passed by Punk's locker room? You will meet me in the ring tonight and you will apologize live on RAW.**

Tamina was a little freaked out about this. "That fast? Geez, she is really looking to suck up to Laurinaitis."

"I meant it and I will stick my word to it." Abigail said proudly. Clearly she wasn't backing down from this at all and that gave grins on the faces of Tamina and Zack.

"Hey, you don't mind if I come with you? Our tag match is up next isn't it?" Tamina asked her.

Abigail nodded at her. "Yeah, let's go."

Before Abigail left, CM Punk gave one quick kiss on the check and let her leave with Tamina to the stage with the Diva's Championship. Both of them entered the ring with Tamina's theme and already saw Eve in the ring. Abigail hasn't seen Eve in a while since the Extreme Rules, but she still didn't want to deal with her now.

When they entered the ring, Eve was the first one to talk with a microphone in hand. "You think that you're champion you can do whatever the hell you want?"

Abigail grabbed her own microphone and looked at her like if she was dumb. "Uh, I can and I will do whatever the hell I want."

"Well, there are rules! You can't just go around and break them!" Eve retorted back at Abigail. Abigail was about to yell about her about the word 'rules', but Tamina held her arm out and grabbed the microphone.

"You want to talk about rules? These so called rules that Laurinaitis puts up are nothing more than contorl! I mean might as well fire everyone who tries to make fun of his voice!" After Tamina finished with her sentence, she got cheers of her own. It died down once Abigail tried to speak out once more when she got her own microhone and left the other one with Tamina.

"Micheal Cole of all people was speechless when Clownshoes fired the Big Show!" Abigail said pointed at Micheal Cole. For once, Cole was happy that Abigail didn't even insult him this time.

"Eve you gotta feel sorry for Big Show..." Abigail got cut off when Eve yelled out, "Big Show got what he deserved! Now you stay out of this," Eve pointed at Tamina. "...and you will apologize to Mr. Laurinaitis!" Eve demanded towards Abigail.

The simple words that Abigail said to Eve were, "Make me."

"Very well...then I have no choice but to-"

'I'm all grown up!'

The WWE fans had the surprised looks on their faces when Stephanie Mcmahon came down the ramp and to the ring. None the less, they cheered for her as she asked for a microphone. Abigail and Tamina were surprised as well, but they welcomed Stephanie as well did Eve.

"I have to agree with Eve there, Ivy. There are rules that you need to follow." Stephanie said, with Eve agreeing with her. "However..."

Yes, there was a big 'however' when she paused to let the WWE fans cheer for her. "Some rules are meant to be broken and I believe that what Laurinaitis said about who ever makes fun of his voice will suffer server consequences isn't a rule. Don't worry, Ivy. You aren't going to be fired. As my husband figures out how to handle the lawsuits that Paul Heyman gave him, I will handle Big Show's contract. Now, Eve. If you don't mind please get out of this ring so that these two divas may get on with their tag match."

Before Eve would leave the ring, Stephanie gave her a letter to her. "Oh by the way, give this letter to Laurinaitis." And with that she left with a grin on her face. The only divas in the ring are Eve, Abigail, and Tamina.

Abigail grabbed the letter away from Eve before she had the chance to read it. "I think you need bigger glasses to read these small letters, Eve."

Tamina stood next to Abigail to see what was the letter from. It seemed such a huge letter that it was from the Board of Directors. "FINALY! The Board of Directors are doing something about this and...oh." While Abigail is finaly going to ready going to read what the letter says, Tamina already grew a grin on her face.

Eve crossed her arms and looked upset at the sound of 'oh' from Abigail's mouth. "John Cena aka Mr. Poster boy...you are gonna love this letter. Trust me on this and the Board of Directors." Abigail gave the letter back to Eve. She snatched back and left the ring towards backstage, so she could find Laurinaitis's office and talk to him about the letter.

After Eve left, Beth Phoenix's theme hit and she came out with Rosa Mendes as her partner in this tag team match. To Abigail, Rosa was going to be a piece of cake to beat her, but if she did tag in Beth she'll get a good match from her. She was way better than Rosa Mendes anyway.

The match started off with Tamina and Beth Phoenix and with those two in the ring can also bring in a good match. When they faced off each other it went back and forth until Beth tagged in Rosa. Tamina tagged in Abigail and before she went after Rosa, Tamina whispered to her, "Ivy...smash."

Abigail grinned at this and went on to 'smash' at Rosa with her fists. She used her quickness to get the best of Rosa, but when she heard boos from the WWE crowd all Divas saw Mr. Laurinaitis with a microphone.

This got a advantage for Rosa and got a roll up pin.

1..

2..

3!

As Rosa rolled out of the ring with Beth raising her wrist as the victor of the match as they left, Abigail couldn't believe what happened until she saw Laurinaitis in the ring. She is indeed, pissed off about this.

"What the hell is wrong with you? I had this!" Abigail yelled at Laurinaitis.

With the microphone in hand he said, "I didn't mean to make you lose the match, Ivy."

Not only that this wasn't helping, it wasn't doing any good for the WWE fans. They gave him good amount of hate by booing him more and it only got higher and higher. Abigail knew that Laurinaitis was lieing, so might as well give him a little speech she would love to share with him. Not wanting to get involved between Abigail and Laurinaitis, Tamina tiredly left the ring before giving her a wave of good bye to her.

"I could fire you, Ivy. Like I did with the Big Show. I could do it right now-" Laurinaitis got cut off by Abigail when she took the microphone way from him.

"Then what's stoping you? Oh! I know, because Vince will get mad if you do! I'm the one who pumps up the divas and making a change around here and if you fire me, he'll fire you! You couldn't risk that cause not only I'm the Rated R Superstar's daughter, I'm one of pro wrestlers that brings money in Vince's pocket and that's one of the reasons that makes him happy! I don't mind all the chaos around here, its **YOU** I don't like. I hate the fact that you abuse your powers, hate the fact that you used your powers as GM to get back at CM Punk when he told the truth, hate when you try to think that you can beat John Cena at Over the Limit."

Of course, Abigail wasn't done. She paused for a little bit for the WWE fans to cheer when she was about to get her own pipebomb moment and aim it at Laurinaitis.

"What I also hate is that you fired Big Show when he said he was sorry like three times and you still went to become a douchbag! If you did fire me, I would be fine with that cause I would rather go to somewhere else than to follow someone who doesn't care for the wrestling fans like you, Clownshoes. By the way, if you ever try to ruin my matches again...I'll make you famous. Everyone is going to be talking about how I kicked your sorry ass by hitting you with a Spear over and over again until you can't get up!" Abigail dropped the microphone, grabbed her Diva's Championship and placed over her shoulder as she made her way out of the ring. When she stopped at the stage she didn't need a mircophone when she yelled out, "You're pathetic!"

With the WWE fans behind her through out her speech, she left the arena and towards the hall ways to make her way to CM Punk's locker room to finally taking a little break. However, she wasn't going to get a break anytime soon when Eve attacked her from behind. Abigail dropped her title and felt the pain on her torso along with the head as she began to kick her on those areas.

When she stopped she yelled at Abigail, "Don't you dare embarrass me like that again!"

"BACK OFF, HOESKI!"

Abigail and Eve could hear Zack Ryder coming to the aid of Abigail. Eve ran away, but it was too late. The damage was already done and Abigail felt huge amount of pain on her head, neck, and back area.

"Are you okay, Abby?" Zack asked her in the tone where he was worried about her.

Abigail slowly sat up as she said, "I think..."

Zack didn't like the way she said I think. He helped her up and took her to the medical room where Jack was. "I'm not having a good week..." Abigail whispered to Zack.

Jack turned to the two and said, "Geez, what happened this time?"

"I got attacked by Eve and I feel a bump on my head..." Abigail said to Jack after she sat slowly on the medical chair. As Jack went to check her head to see where this bump is, Abigail turned to Zack. "Hey, I want you tell the others what I say about that letter that I read about John Cena's match at Over the Limit."

Zack nodded at her and let her speak about the match. "Clownshoes Vs John Cena will be one on one. There's no guest refeere and no one is allowed at ring side. The only way to win is by pinfall or submission. If anyone and I mean anyone gets involved in the match that someone or those group of superstars will be fired. If Clownshoes loses his match against John Cena, then Clownshoes will be fired for good!"


	24. Angry like the Hulk

Angry like the Hulk

_Over the Limit, Abigail vs AJ for the Diva's Championship_

_The WWE fans knew that AJ and Abigial had been best friends since they meet each other in FCW, so this kind of match had to be back and forth. Some of the moves that AJ used on Abigail helped her a lot._

_Abigail showed a little aggression than she usually does in a match, which gave AJ a hard time to come back at her. However, thats where her speed comes in. At some points of the match, AJ would out speed Abigail sometimes and Abigail will do the same._

_WWE fans cheered loudly when Abigail got into postion of the Killswitch, one of her main finishers. With one hit of it, AJ was out like a light and that allowed Abigail to get the pin._

_1.._

_2.._

_3!_

_"The winner of this match and still the WWE Diva's Champion...the Rated R Daughter, Ivy!"_

_After the referee gave Abigail the Diva's Championship, Abigail kneed down to AJ and said, "No hard feelings." Abigail patted AJ's back as she layed there. She stood up and left the ring as her theme hit._

_As she made her way to her locker room, she had to think about AJ...she'd been wishing good luck to CM Punk and that was before the Diva's Championship match. Second time to do that. She didn't want to lie to her self that she wasn't a little jealous about this, but it was just wishing good luck! There was nothing wrong with that. With that out of her mind, she made it to her locker room. Before she went inside, she was meet by Christian, the new Intercontinental Champion._

_"Uncle Jay! Congrats on winning the Intercontinental Championship!" Abigail hugged Christian, then the two looked at each others belts._

_"Thanks, kiddo. I'm glad you're still champion and won it because of the Killswitch." Christian grinned at Abigail and patted her shoulder. "I'm proud of you, Abby."_

* * *

><p>This night at RAW was something Abigail wasn't looking foward to. Mostly at the fact that Big Show saved John Laurinaitis's job! This was wrong on all levels of injustice in that match. Even through that, she had a job to do and that was to beat any Diva who got in her way. Her best friend AJ was no different!<p>

Abigail was by herself, leaning against a wall near her locker room. She wore her wrestling gear, but she wore a hoodle leather jacket with 'Rated R Daughter' and the Diva's Championship is around her waist. The hoodie was over Abigail's eyes, so no what would tell how angry she was. She has been thinking about what the Big Show did at Over the Limit. _'It just seems that all of my friends are traitors. Who's next?_' That thought ran though her mind since Big Show betrayed John Cena.

This was the soul reason why she didn't want to make too much friends. Betrayal was the number one thing that Abigail hated and it seemed that Abigail had gotten a little friendly. There was a few who she consiters friends that she trusts. Those were her family and she wasn't going to betray them like that.

"Abby? What are you doing here alone?" As luck would have it, CM Punk would walk towards her and hugged her. Abigail took the hoodie off and looked at her boyfriend with a upset look on her face.

"I'm angry." Abigail said. She let go of CM Punk and leaned against the wall again.

CM Punk leaned on the wall next to her. "Okay. It's about the Big Show?"

"Yup." She nodded at CM Punk.

"Yeah, you're not the only one. Most people who don't like Laurinaitis are upset about what happened." He gave Abigail one quick kiss to Abigail. The moment was short lived when they saw Eve walking towards them.

"Geez, Eve. You are such a buzz killer." Abigail said rolling her eyes.

"Whatever. Anyway, I just came here to imform you that you are striped of the WWE Diva's Championship by orders of Mr. Laurinaitis." Eve grinned at her and held out her hands. Both CM Punk and Abigail were shocked at this.

"Woah, woah, woah! Why in the hell is she getting striped of her WWE Diva's Championship?" CM Punk asked her.

"Because she insulted Mr. Laurinaitis last week and if she doesn't give me the title she is fired." Eve told CM Punk. "All because Clownshoes got his feelings hurt? Come on, Eve!" CM Punk looked at Eve like if she was insane.

Abigail took the WWE Diva's Championship and gave it to Eve, but she got into Eve's face. "You and me one on one, tonight!" She yelled out. Abigail pushed the WWE Diva's Championship against Eve and that made her fall to the ground.

"You keep that damn WWE Diva's Championship and tell Laurinaitis that I do not give a shit about his feelings!" Everyone that was close enough around Abigail could hear her yelling at Eve. Abigail went right towards her locker room and slammed the door. Even though CM Punk clearly knew that his girlfriend is pissed off right now, he still went ahead and followed her inside the locker room.

* * *

><p>"Are you kidding me? Laurinaitis just did that?" John Cena and Zack Ryder were seen talking to each other about Abigail getting striped of the WWE Diva's Championship.<p>

"Yeah, that's what Punk told me. And-" Zack stopped talking when Abigail passed them. The two men guessed that she is getting ready for her match against Eve. "Ivy! Hold up!" John went to go and talk to her.

"What?" Abigail yelled at him.

"I know you're angry about Laurinaitis striping you're title. I just want you to know that I'm proud of what I did to him in that match." John said.

"Well, I just wish I did the same thing right now." When Abigail was about to turn away and say good luck to John Cena for his tag match with Sheamus, but...

"GUYS!"

Abigail and John Cena looked towards the yelling Zack Ryder as he pointed at the TV screen in John Cena's locker room. They went inside to hear what Zack Ryder had to say. "Looks like Laurinaitis has different plans."

Of course, Abigail looked pissed at the GM of RAW and Smackdown. John just seemed more angry than Abigail than ever.

_"I want to make a quick change on Abigail's and Eve's match. It will now be a mixed tag team match and for the first time ever...it will be a No DQ match!" Laurinaitis said in the ring. Eve was already inside the ring with David Otunga. The two partners grinned at each other as they stood next to Laurinaitis._

_As Laurinaitis left the ring, both of them waited for Abigail and her partner to come out._

"Well, better look for Punk." Abigail ran out of the locker room and called CM Punk on her cell phone. "Ring. Mixed tag match. Now."

On the other end of the phone, she could hear CM Punk chuckling and saying, "Okay, okay. Calm down. I'll meet you in the ring!" Both of them hanged up their cell phones and Abigail raced down the hallways, then to the stage where her theme hit.

_'No one wants to be defeated! Showin' how funky and strong is your fight! It doesn't matter who's wrong or right! Just beat it, beat it!'_

Abigail came out from backstage, this time without the Diva's Champion. WWE fans finally got a look of Abigail's face and it did not look very happy. She didn't enter the ring, but she turned to the stage to wait for her boyfriend's theme to hit.

_'Look in my eyes what do you see? The cult of personality!'_

The WWE Champion was a few seconds late, but he made it to the stage anyway. He got huge amounts of cheers as he came out from backstage yelling out, 'Its clobbering time!' This time, the two entered the ring together.

The tag match started off with Eve and Abigail. Eve didn't even have a chance to fight back when Abigail threw fist after fist at her and when she got off of her, she grabbed her head and went for a DDT. She went for the pin...

1..

2..

Eve kicked out of the count of two and quickly tagged in David Otunga. Abigail didn't have to tag in CM Punk, so he quickly jumped over the ropes and starting fighting with David Otunga. In the ring, CM Punk got the upper hand in the match. When he threw David Otunga out of the ring, David grabbed a chair and hit CM Punk with it.

Otunga told Eve to grab a chair of her own and she was about to hit CM Punk with it too, when Abigail intervined and grabbed the chair from her. Abigail quickly hit her on the head with the chair.

Otunga's mistake was turning his attention away from CM Punk. When he was done yelling at Abigail, he turned back to CM Punk to find him kicking him on the head with the help of the chair. Otunga landed on the ground and tried to stand up, but thanks to CM Punk he grabbed Otunga and threw him back inside the ring.

Abigail made sure that Eve didn't get in the way when CM Punk hit the GTS on David Otunga and won the match.

"The winners of this match...the Rated R Daughter and the WWE Champion, CM Punk!"

Abigail quickly entered the ring allowing the referee to raised their hands in victory. CM Punk raised his hand infront of Abigail. "High five?" The face that CM Punk made looked like if he was a little puppy. Even though the face just made her night a little better, Abigail high fived CM Punk and said, "You know? This is starting to feel like the time Kevin Nash took over as GM of RAW and Smackdown."

"Yeah, you're right. Only this much worse."


	25. Entering into a Man's World

**HealingWinds Notes:** Just to point out is that Abigail's strength is close to Beth Phoenix's strength, but not that strong. However, she is the fast in the ring. If Abigail faces a Diva that is fast like AJ, sometimes she'll get out speed by that diva. Still, if she wanted to she could face up against the other men like Dolph Ziggler.

* * *

><p>Entering into a Man's World<p>

Still the fustration is currently within Abigail about her being striped of the WWE Diva's Champion. She worked so damn hard for that title only to be taken away from her like that!

Christian wasn't happy about that either. There was nothing he or CM Punk could do at this point, but to watch the handicap match with Lumberjacks around the ring that Laurinaitis placed at the begining of the RAW supershow. Of course, their opponents were Dolph Ziggler, Jack Swagger, and Lord Tensei.

When the Lumberjacks came from backstage, thats where things are not in John Cena's and Sheamus's favor. None of the lumberjacks are Cena's or Sheamus's friends, so there is going to be some problems in the match.

The bell rang and it started with Sheamus and Dolph Ziggler. It just seemed a normal handicap match, until the Lumberjacks started to gang up on Sheamus. Cena saw this and couldn't just let Sheamus get beat down like that. He went after the group of heels (bad guys) and started throwing them punch after punch. It didn't last long because it was now a numbers game.

Meanwhile CM Punk, Christian, Abigail, Zack Ryder, and Randy Orton all watched this from Christian's locker room, which was closest to the stage. All of the men in the ring thought it was time to help out Cena and Sheamus.

"Hey, guys. How about cleaning house with these guys!" Christian pointed at the Heels in the ring. Randy nodded at him, then looked at CM Punk. There's his simple grin on his face. "I was just thinking the same thing!"

"Hey!" Zack Ryder felt like he was left out in this. Besides, he hasn't been on RAW in a few weeks. "I'm in this too!"

After everyone agreed to help out Cena and Sheamus they rushed out the locker room. They all forgot one female who wanted to help Cena, even though she is a Diva...she can still kick ass in the ring against the men. Just ask Chris Jericho, Dolph Ziggler, or David Otunga!

"Thank you for leaving me out." Abigail playfuly rolled her eyes and ran out to the locker room as well. Before she went to the ring, there were other superstars following her trail like Kofi and R-Truth. Looks like back up have arived for John Cena and Sheamus.

When Abigail made her way to the ring, there was already a brawl between the heels and the faces. Abigail entered the ring and soon found herself fighting against Chris Jericho with the help of Randy Orton. Both Randy Orton and Abigail were equally angry, so they had no problem taking care of Chris Jericho. Abigail let Randy Orton did most of the damage to Chris, since he wanted revenge.

"Ivy?" She heard CM Punk calling to her. She saw Dolph Ziggler going right behind him to attack him. "Punk! Duck down!"

He didn't bother to argue with her and ducked down as Abigail roundhouse kicked Dolph Ziggler on the his head. He wasn't knocked out, but it did hurt a lot. CM Punk looked down at him then looked right back at Abigail with a thumps up. "Nice job!"

Abigail knew what she was getting into and she is getting right into the middle of the war, but she had every right to be here. Because of Laurinaitis taking the Diva's Championship away from her and now she might get a little pay back from this.

As RAW ended the show with John Cena getting knocked down cold again by the Big Show, the brawl soon became smaller and smaller. Which team were winning? The faces of the WWE. When the last heel, Albetro Del Rio was taken down by Kofi Kingston and R-Truth, they threw him out the ring. The faces of the WWE were the only ones in the ring and the WWE fans were behind every one of them.

Christain just barely noticed Abigail being out here. He blinked a few times at her and asked, "Since when you got here? First of all, what in the world are you doing here?"

"Hey! I'm crazy enough to be here alright! Laurinaitis stole my Diva's Championship!" Abigail yelled out proudly.

"And I can handle crazy chicks!" CM Punk point out, but his face got serious. "Next time you want to do something like this, tell me first alright?"

"Fair enough." Abigail nodded at him. The two hugged each other and saw the other superstars in the ring high fiving each other. Sheamus thanking his friends for helping him and John Cena in one brawl. Abigail walked towards Sheamus and patted him on the shoulder.

"Are you okay, champ?" Abigail asked him.

"Yeah, I will be. What happened to Cena?" Sheamus asked him. He didn't know that his partner left the ring to find Big Show.

"He got hit by Big Show's WMD." She said then hearing Sheamus say 'Damn it'. "Wait...what are you doing here, Ivy?" Sheamus asked her. This caused a face palm from Abigail. She didn't want to repeat what she said.

"I just came here to beat the crap out of someone and get a bit of payback. Also to help you and John Cena." Abigail stated boldly towards the World Heavyweight Champion. He smiled at her then shock her hand. "Then you must have a lot of fight in you to say this long. Thanks for the save."

"No problem." Abigail then turned to Christian, Randy, Zack, and CM Punk. The group of five were tired and had nothing else to do since the show was already over. Some of the other superstars were leaving and giving high fives to the WWE fans on their way out.

"So what now?" Abigail asked holding her sore arm.

"First of all, I wanna get the hell out of here cause I'm freakin' tired." Randy complained. Zack and Christian agreed at him, saying that this brawl has taken a lot out of them as well. Abigail wasn't going to lie, this has also and easily tired her out since after she roundhouse kicked Dolph Ziggler she faced a few wrestlers that were tough to take down. Even though she had help, this still felt like she wanted to take a rest now. After all, all of the male wrestlers weren't divas.

"Abigail and I were about to head out as well. See you all later." Every said their goodbyes to each other and went their seprate ways. When she was making her way to her locker room to get her stuff before she would go to CM Punk's tour bus, she passed by Eve.

She grinned at her and said, "By the way Eve...that's how you enter in a Man's world."


	26. One more time at No Way Out

One more time at No Way Out

Of course, finding out from that there was going to be a four way Diva's Championship match, without Abigail in it. The diva's that were fighting for the title were Beth Phoenix, Layla, Eve, and AJ. She'll be cheering for everyone, but Eve. Those three divas are way better champions than Eve. Yes, Eve is good in the ring, but Abigail didn't like Eve at all. She didn't need to hear her brag about how she won the Diva's Championship.

Anyway, she didn't worry about that now. Right now, she had to be in CM Punk's corner for his non-title match against Daniel Bryan.

After Big Show gave his speech about he was betrayed by everyone even from the WWE fans, Abigail was making her way to the ring to make her own speech of her own. She had just passed by Big Show and the two gave mean glares at each other.

_'If anyone had the right to be feeling betrayed here is me...'_ That only thought ran though the mind of Abigail when she glared at Big Show. Right when she turned her head to face where she was going Big Show's voice rang towards her, "Hey."

Quickly, Abigail turned to him. "What the hell do you want?"

"I know you've been calling me to see how I was doing. It doesn't change the fact that you still weren't there for me." Big Show said.

"At least I cared, Paul! I'm was one of the those few people that cared when you got fired! You didn't think I was pissed at that? You think you're the one feeling betrayed? Well here's a little know fact about me! It's people like you that make me take a few friends around here! Before you helped Clownshoes, you were one of those people!" Abigail yelled at him.

Somehow Big Show didn't believe what Abigail's is saying. "Oh really? Prove it!"

"That's the thing! Before you helped Clownshoes, I don't need proof because you were one of my trusted friends! Go ahead and keep acting the way you are! You are not getting any sympathy from me!" After that Abigail left Big Show and made her way towards the stage where her theme can be heard.

_'No one wants to be defeated! Showin' how funky and strong is your fight! It doesn't matter who's wrong or right! Just beat it, beat it!'_

When she made her way to the ring, her voice was full of anger. However, she looked like if she wasn't going to blow up of anger. "In the past few weeks Eve has been annoying me these past few weeks!" Abigail could hear the WWE fans boo at the mention of Eve Torres.

"I know, right? I don't blame her really, since she's always wanting to make Clownshoes look good. That hoeski wouldn't know a good GM if it hit her in the face!" Abigail yelled out to the crowd.

"Hey, Ivy!"

The boos suddenly hit when Eve arrived from backstage with a microphone with her. "I don't know what you're deal is."

"I'll give you a hint why I have a deal with you...'Woo! Woo! Woo! You know it!'. Did that help you in any kind of way? By the way I'm still pissed off at that! You know what else I found out?" Abigail spat out angerly.

Eve looked at Abiagil like if she didn't know what she was talking about.

"You see when Chris Jericho were getting personal with me and CM Punk, you were joining him on the act! It figures at much since both of you are selfish bitches." Abigail paused for the WWE fans as they were giving out cheers for Abigail, then chanting hoeski at Eve.

"Does it matter anyway? You won for everyone and your father, big deal! Do you know who you remind me of? John Cena!" After Eve said John Cena's name, there were most cheers for him and a few boo'ed.

"Is that a complement? Cause I think it is." Abigail was about to laugh at the fail of the insult from Eve. Eve got angry and said, "Not thats not a complement. Both of you bad mouth Mr. Laurinaitis and make fun of his voice. If I were GM of both RAW and Smackdown, I will have you both fired."

"Well, I guess thats a good thing cause you are not. However, Kevin Nash was a better GM of RAW and Smackdown than Clownshoes! Unlike Clownshoes, he is known in the WWE and is a better wrestler than him** by far**!" Abigail knew what in the hell she is saying and she didn't like to admit that since she didn't like Kevin Nash in the first place.

"You know what? Your days of making fun of Mr. Laurinaitis are over, Ivy! I challenge you at No Way Out! Just you and me, one on one!" Eve paused so Abigail to answer.

"I would say no, because I already beat you enough times to say that you're not good enough to beat me. I would want to face Beth Phoenix at No Way Out, because she's more of a challenge than you are and she can beat me. However, I accpet your challenge. I'll meet you at No Way Out, Eve." Abigail grinned at Eve, but before she would let her go...Abigail wanted to add one more thing. "By the way, Eve. If you so happen to win that four a way match for the Diva's Championship...its mine at No Way Out."

With that bold statement left the ring and went up to backstage. There she was meet by Beth Phoenix. Abigail grinned at her. "Well, speak of the devil!"

"I heard you talked about me." Beth Phoenix held out her hand. "It just so happens that I feel you are good opponent too. If Eve does happen to win, which is not likely, to win the Diva's Championship and you win at No Way Out...I'll be the first to face you at the next PPV."

Abigail nodded at her and looked at her hand. The last time Beth Phoenix wanted to shake her hand is because she wanted Abigail to join the Diva's of Doom. Now it seemed very different...

She shoke hands with Beth Phoenix and said, "You're on."

* * *

><p>Now she knew who was the newest Diva's Champion and that was Layla. Of course, Beth Phoeinx was the only one who was angry about this. Abigail already acknowledged at the fact that Layla just came back and is the last Woman's Champion. So one way or another she'll face her for the title. Just not right now, because she had to be focued on a match at No Way Out.<p>

Now, she had to be with CM Punk in his match against Daniel Bryan.

"Let's go ruin Clownshoes moment with the real cover of WWE 13, Abby." CM Punk spoke to her as they left their locker room to go to the ring.

'Look in my eyes what do you see? The Cult of Personality!'

The crowd chanted 'Pipebomb' over and over again, knowing full well that was their team name from here on out. CM Punk and Abigail just named thier team Pipebomb before RAW started!

"Pac-man, huh? Thats a very timely reference, but I do understand that Pac-man and you don't have any tentacles what so ever!" CM Punk got the crowd to laugh at Laurinaitis and cheer for CM Punk.

Abigail looked towards Eve with a grin, then stared at Laurinaitis. "We hate to break it to you, but no one asked you to be the cover of WWE 13. You're not popular at all! I hope you all remember that Eagle mascot Jack Swagger used to have guys? Anyone?" The WWE fans cheered as a yes for that response.

"Well that mascot was more popular than you and it didn't even wrestle at all!" Abigail yelled out.

"Being on the cover of the WWE 13 is very prestigious thing to be in and someone who is out of touch like you is going to be in shock. Why? Because the real cover of WWE 13 happens to be more good looking than you are!"

Behind the group in the ring, there was the real cover of WWE 13! THQ picked CM Punk to be the cover of WWE 13! The look on Laurinaitis's face was priceless and it almost let Abigail burst of laughter in front of him.

"He is way more good looking than Clownshoes by far!" Abigail said. That got CM Punk to laugh and kiss her on the head. "Not only that! Mine is a whole lot bigger than Clownshoes fake WWE 13 cover!"

"A wrestling game with a actual wrestler as a cover! What a concept!" CM Punk paused for a little bit, so he can let the WWE fans cheering and all pumped up.

"Now, your time is up! Take little Miss Hoeski and Carlton, so you can get out of our ring!" Abigail yelled out at Laurinaitis, Otunga, and Eve. When Laurinaitis was about to speak, CM Punk held his hand and stopped him.

"I know what you are going to do! You are try to put me and Ivy in some kind of mixed tag handicap match, which is not going to happen because I will face Daniel Bryan in a one on one match with Ivy at ring side. I know that the Board of Directors has eyes on you and I know you don't want to give them any more ammunition to fire you."

All Laurinaitis said was, "Punk. Good luck."

Eve and Daivd Otunga left the ring with Laurinaitis and once they were out of sight, Daniel Bryan's theme hit and the match stared after that. Abigail was staying with Jerry 'The King' Lawler and Micheal Cole to talk about the current match and her match against Eve at No Way Out.

Abigail knew that CM Punk and Daniel Bryan can always pull up a good match against each other. She wasn't going to lie about Daniel Bryan, so he is a good wrestler. The match ended up a DQ when Kane attacked Daniel Bryan with the steel chair, making Daniel Bryan the winner of the match.

"The winner of this match as a result of a disqualification Daniel Bryan!"

"See ya guys!" Abigail quickly left Cole and King then kneeing down, trying to get a steel chair under the ring. After the chokeslam Kane gave to Daniel Bryan, his eyes were on CM Punk now. Before Kane would do anything to harm CM Punk, Abigail slided in a steel chair towards CM Punk. He quickly grabbed it and kept on hitting Kane with it until he got out of the ring.

When Abigail knew it was safe to enter the ring, she did so and stood by CM Punk as Daniel Bryan also got out of the ring.

"Thanks." CM Punk patted Abigail's back. "You're not coming at ring side since Kane is in my match."

Without any question at all, Abigail nodded at him. "Okay." She wasn't going to play around whenever Kane is near and she has to deal with Eve first in order to focus to end their feud once and for all.


	27. A little dash of crazy

A little dash of crazy

"I don't know about you guys, but I sure Laurinaitis is going to get fired tonight!" Zack Ryder yelled happily infront of his broskis and sisskis, Kofi Kingston, R-Truth, Abigail, Tamina, and Santino.

Kofi nodded in agreement. "Yeah, doesn't even like Laurinaitis. All of us will be looking forward to his firing."

Abigail was just staying silent as the group talked about Laurinaitis's firing tonight. She was a bit upset that Eve couldn't come tonight, but being her that she is she is probably afraid of Abigail. Abigail was looking forward to spearing Eve before No Way Out.

As the group kept talking in the hallway, it suddenly got quiet. That is because Laurinaitis just made his way towards the group and smiled at them.

"I hate to burst all of your bubbles, ladies and gentlemen, but I will not get fired tonight." Laurinaitis sounded way too overconfident. He looked over Abigail and said, "By the way, Ivy. Since Eve wasn't going to make it tonight I arranged an opponent for you tonight on RAW. He's been looking for payback for what you did to him."

Before Laurinaitis left Tamina stopped him and asked, "What do you mean 'he'?"

He simply nodded at Tamina. "You'll see." He passed by with everyone glaring at him and wishing to punch him in the face.

"Ivy, I have a bad feeling about this. For all we know it might be Kane!" Zack yelled angry. Knowing Zack, he knew what Kane can do in the ring.

"Zack, it doesn't make any sense." Santino said. "Kane hasn't taken intrest in Miss Ivy, much less Miss Hoeski." Zack nodded and calmed down a bit when Kane was taken out of the list.

"It could have been Chris Jericho if he wasn't suspended for stomping that flag..." Kofi stated.

Abigail rubbed her head at everyone and slowly showing a smile on her face. "I think I might have a good idea who I'm facing tonight."

* * *

><p>"You gave him a black eye back on Smackdown?" CM Punk asked her. He wasn't completely mad her for doing it since she was defending AJ.<p>

Abigail planly nodded at him like if what she did was right. In her own mind, it was a good gift for Daniel Bryan. After all, he did hurt AJ when he started treating her bad and she didn't have the chance to give him more when he broke up with her.

"So you think that Daniel Bryan is you're opponent for tonight?" He asked her.

"Yeah. You're going to come with me at ring side?" Abigail saw CM Punk nodded at her. "Or I can be on commentary table. That way I'll keep an eye out for you to make sure if Daniel pulls anything else in the match. At the same time I can talk to King and try to ignore the tool next to him."

Abigail changed her shoes and placed her wrestling boots on. After she was done getting ready CM Punk and Abigail left the locker room, then made they're way to the stage.

"When was the last time you faced a male wrestler before you entered the WWE?" CM Punk asked her. He'd been wanting to ask her that question ever since she entered the brawl a few weeks ago. There was no fear what so ever in her and she held her own out there.

"At FCW, I was having this little feud with Heath Slater." Abigail said while grinning.

_August 16, 2009; FCW, Abigail's promo about facing Heath Slater at the event_

_It felt a bit odd to Abigail. Usually she'll get booed, but now she was the one who got cheered. She wasn't used to something like this because she liked getting booed._

_"Ever since I challenged that pathetic wrestler, Heath Miller, to a match you all had been cheering for me. I don't get you guys at all since I hate everyone of you." After Abigail said this, most of the cheers were covering up the few boos in the FCW arena._

_"I don't care if you all cheer or boo me. Why I challenged Heath as nothing to do with you all! Its about teaching that idiot some respect! I didn't like what he said about my father and now tonight facing me is the closest to getting near the Rated R Superstar Edge!" Abigail yelled out towards the FCW crowd._

_The last thing Abigail said before she faced Heath was, "That idiot will always and will be a loser!"_

"So did you win against him?" CM Punk asked before they went right to the stage.

"I won against him in our first match on August 2009, but when January 2010 rolled around I lost against him." Abigail looked at him and nodded at him, telling him that she is ready. "You okay with me facing Daniel Bryan?"

"As long as I have eyes on you and its not Kane you are facing, then I'm okay with this." CM Punk nodded back at her and both of them came out from backstage with Cult of Personality on.

"This match is scheduled for one fall introducing first, being accompanied to the ring by the WWE Champion CM Punk, the Rated R Daughter Ivy!"

As the millions got their voices heard by cheering at the WWE Champion and the Rated R Daughter, Abigail waited for Daniel Bryan to come. When Daniel Bryan's theme hit, Abigail was right on her part. Daniel Bryan did came out from backstage with a smile on his face and not only that he had a microphone in hand. CM Punk and Abigail had to listen to Bryan before the match began.

"Punk, you know how much of a chance you're girlfriend has of beating me? Its like me vs a fly! She couldn't even touch me!" Daniel Bryan said, with everyone around him.

Abigail took the microphone away from Daniel Bryan and yelled out, "Why don't you stop talking and start fighting? I didn't came here in this ring to hear you yaping like if you're some kind of broken record."

Abigail can tell that she struck a little nerve on him, but she had to focus on the match at hand. She knew that this was going to be tough since she knew well enough that she wasn't facing a diva now.

After CM Punk got out of the ring and joined King and Cole for commentary, the bell rang. Abigail and Bryan circled around each other, then the match began with Daniel Bryan clothsline her, but Abigail ducked and slid under Bryan. The WWE fans knew now who was faster, but that didn't mean that the fastest has the win in the match.

Abigail had Bryan in the headlock from behind and tighten it as hard as she can. Repeatly, Bryan ellbowed her in the stomach and soon enough Abigail kept on losing her grip on Bryan. Once she let go, Bryan soon got Abigail to the ground with a couple of punches and a Suplex. He tried to get Abigail to the Yes lock by grabbing her arm, but seeing that Bryan wanted to end this quickly Abigail had enough strength to jump back to her feet and punch him in the face. That was enough to stop him from getting the Yes lock on her.

"Man, that was close!" King sighed.

"Thats for sure! It looked like Daniel Bryan was going to end it right there, but Ivy stopped Bryan from getting to the Yes lock!" Cole sounded surprised that Abigail was fairly holding her own.

"If Ivy can pick up with her speed and hit Bryan as much as she can, she'll get the win for sure." CM Punk said as he looked on to the match.

King agreed with him. "Yeah, but I'm not going to lie here. I'm surprised that Ivy is still in this. We all seen what Daniel Bryan can do in the ring."

CM Punk grinned at Ivy and Daniel Bryan, "This would be one hell of a upset if Abigail can beat Daniel Bryan."

As the match went on, Abigail grabbed Bryan and Irish Whipped him to the turnbuckle. Abigail ran towards him, but Daniel Bryan kicked her on the face. It made her tumble a bit near the ropes. She held on to the first ring rope, but before she could do anything Bryan would go for the Yes lock again. This time he fully placed the Yes lock.

With Abigail's right side facing the stage and her arm near the ropes, she wasted no time on holding on the bottom rope like if she was never letting go. The refeere had to step in and count until Bryan let go of her. Once the refeere counted up to , Bryan let go of Abigail. Leaving her alone and chanting out 'Yes! Yes! Yes!' over and over.

He would stand there for only a minute and let the crowd boo him. He was feeding off that and in his mind he was going for another Yes lock.

Abigail had different plans...

When Daniel Bryan thought that Abigail was still laying on the ring and turned to her, sure enough Abigail went for her finisher Lights Out (Enziguri) and it hit on Daniel Bryan's head hard. Due to the sudden surprise from the WWE crowd and Daniel Bryan laying on the ground, Abigail went for the pin.

1...

2...

Daniel Bryan kicked out at the count of 2. Abigail was much more tired than Daniel Bryan was, but she wasn't goign to give up. Not by a long shot. Boos soon began to be heard when Eve came out from backstage angry as ever. Eve got behind the ropes and started yelling at Abigail. Eve got her well earned punch and send her off the ring, then on the ground.

That held enough time for Daniel to get the roll up.

1...

2...

Abigail kicked out at the count of 2. Daniel saw Eve standing up on her own and called her back to the ring. Before Eve would get in the ring Tamina would run after her and attacked her so she wouldn't get to the ring.

The crowd saw CM Punk standing up and making his way to ring side, cheering Abigail on.

Daniel Bryan was telling Tamina to stay out of this, but when he turned to Abigail once more...Abigail hit Daniel Bryan with an RKO from out of no where. She went for the pin once more.

1...

2...

3!

Once that bell rang to end the match, the crowd went wild for Abigail. She smiled knowing that her uncle Randy was also smiling out there seeing the little tribute for him. The funny thing was is that Randy never taught her the RKO. Abigail only saw Randy do it on other superstars he faces. It was so much as luck when Abigail did it right.

"The winner of this match, the Rated R Daughter, Ivy!"

_'Just beat it, beat it! No one wants to be defeated! Show em how funky strong is your fight! It doesn't matter who's wrong or right! Just beat it, beat it!'_

"Holy shit!" Abigail could hear CM Punk as he made his way to help Abigail up. Tamina came to her aid as well with a big smile on her face.

"You beat Daniel Bryan!" She yelled out. When the two helped Abigail out of the ring, CM Punk placed Abigail's arm around his shoulders to help her stand as she walked.

"You do understand that was the biggest upset in your freakin' career, right?" Tamina asked.

Abigail nodded tiredly at Tamina, but before they would leave the WWE crowd CM Punk raised Abigail wrist as the victor. This only got the crowd to get louder cheers for Abigail. After that, the three left towards backstage with Abigail's mind to think that she need to train extra more. Not only that, there was something else that came to her mind..

"Hey guys...you think that Vince or Triple H will give me a United States Championship contender shot one day?" Abigail knew that she didn't want to get over board since she only beat Daniel Bryan, but it was just a thought.

Other than that, the next thing that came to her mind was Eve. Not only that Laurinaitis lied to her about Eve not being here, she at least punched Eve. There was no holding back now and Abigail was going to make sure that she beat Eve once and for all.


	28. People Power Down

People Power Down

_'Just beat it, beat it! No one wants to be defeated! Show em how funky strong is your fight! It doesn't matter who's wrong or right! Just beat it, beat it!'_

From the announcer table, Booker T grew a big smile once Abigail made her way to the ring. "Here comes the woman who beat Daniel Bryan! The Speeding Bullet!"

The Speeding Bullet grabbed a microphone and yelled out, "You know? On Monday I didn't thought that I would win against Daniel Bryan. I didn't have any help and Daniel was one heck of a wrestler! That I won't lie about! Now with that said..."

"Excuse me!"

Just like that the air in the Smackdown arena changed when Vickie Guerrero appeared from backstage. Abigail held her head like if she had a headace and asked, "Is there a reason why you just appeared infront of us, Vickie?" By meaning us, she ment her and the WWE fans.

"Yes and infact you are not the star for tonight! Everyone is not talking about you beating Daniel Bryan...Excuse me!" As usual Vickie gets booed and she gets angry.

Abigail had just about enough of this and it was wasting her time. "Dolph just get out here so we can get this over with! This is getting boring!" Abigail complained loudly at Vickie and the WWE fans.

_'I'm here to show the world! I'm here to show the world! Come on! Bring it on!'_

Dolph Ziggler came out from backstage with a microphone. When he entered the ring he said, "2 weeks ago on RAW I had another pointless tag team with Jack Swagger...I told the world they already know. I'm better than this! And Monday night I proved that I'm going to beat Sheamus at No Way Out!"

The crowd gave Vickie and Dolph their usual boos as Dolph spoke to Abigail. "I'm not going to let some crazy, punk, wacked up, loser, fluke steal my spot light."

"Um, I'm sorry. I had no idea what you just said, but you thinking you can beat Sheamus? You and the grandma over here are idiots-" From out of no where Vickie slapped Abigail on the face. Everyone in the arena could hear the slap and the air in the arena changed once again.

"Don't you ever talk to us like that again, you loser!" Vickie showed that she was angry. However, little did she know that Abigail had more anger problems than her.

"Now you get out-"

Abigail screamed at Vickie with all of her anger, which caused her to freak out and stand by Dolph Ziggler. "You just made the biggest mistake of your life, Vickie!" Once the crazy eyes started to show, thats when CM Punk's theme hit.

_'Look in my eyes what do you see? The Cult of personaliy!'_

CM Punk was next to get in the ring with the group of three and stood next to Abgiail. He looked at her cheeks and patted her back. "Geez, Vickie. She's right! Biggest mistake you just did! Trust me when I say this because she has anger problems equal to Randy Orton whenever someone does something that results into getting their asses kicked."

Abigail stayed quiet and tried to remain calm when it was CM Punk's turn to speak what he has to say.

"On behalf of Ivy, myself, and the WWE fans just because you said excuse me that doesn't me we have to excuse you. You are a broken record, Vickie. Its the same thing with you every week and talk about Dolph Ziggler winning! Everytime that happens, he doesn't win!" If CM Punk didn't get Dolph's attention when he said this, he sure did get his attention now.

"I remember you saying that you were going to beat me for the WWE Championship! Guess what? You didn't. It's the same song and dance every week with you two! Its going to be the same song and dance with Sheamus! Its going to be the same song and dance tonight, myself and Sheamus in the tag team match."

Then CM Punk looked at Vickie, "Hey Vickie, if I'm the voice of the voiceless...then you are the voice of the pointless."

"I'm the voice when I beat-" Dolph Ziggler didn't get a chance to finish his sentence because of Daniel Bryan's theme.

"This is priceless!" Daniel said with the same smile he had before he faced Abigail in a match at RAW on Monday.

"Look at you Punk! You're Ivy's Knight and shining armor!" Once he stepped into the ring, thats when Abigail finally spoke up.

"I'm surprised you still have that smile Bryan, because I kicked your ass on Monday." Abigail crossed her arms with the same angry look on her face.

"The reason why I'm still smiling Ivy, because that was just a fluke! That match didn't matter anyway." Daniel had said the world fluke and that just only made Abigail a little more angrier than she is.

"Have you ever wonder that she's keeping secrets with you Punk? I mean women are always keeping secrets...well, I don't know maybe cheating or just dating you because you're the WWE Champion?" Daniel Bryan was soon looking at one angry Rated R Daughter, who has no problem kicking Daniel Bryan's butt one more time.

"HEY! The only thing that is keeping me from kicking Vickie's ass and your ass Daniel is the WWE Champion! If he wasn't here it would be lights out for the both of you!" Abigail yelled out of anger. CM Punk held out her arm so Abigail wouldn't get her hands on Daniel Bryan or Vickie, as much as he would help her on doing just that she'll have to wait out on that one.

"The one thing I learned that she and AJ are a lot a like. Both of them are mistakes!" When Daniel pointed at Abigail, CM Punk swatted away his hand and said, "Watch it, Bryan. Or you're going to be going to sleep a lot sooner than on No Way Out."

_'It's a shame that they lost thier head!'_

The last one who to come out from backstage is the World Heavyweight Champion, Sheamus. He entered the ring and the first thing he said is, "Congrats on winning against Daniel Bryan, lass." He smiled and nodded at Abigail, then turning his attention to Daniel Bryan and Dolph Ziggler.

"Bryan, don't you ever shut up? You talk out of your ass so much I don't know which end to look at when you're talking! I can tell that you're angry at Ivy, just because she beat you on RAW!"

The chants of 'Ivy!' begain and Sheamus let them speak their mind. Abigail finally grew a grin and nodded at the WWE fans.

"Ziggler, I admit that you are impressive in the four way match on RAW. That was just one night and now you're talking about how you are going to be World Heavyweight Champion? In my opinion, now that Albetro Del Rio has his injury it just gives me an opportunity to beat you at No Way Out!" Sheamus grinned on those words. "Now I know we're all sceduled for a match later tonight, but I have an idea. Punk, are you ready?"

CM Punk nodded at him. "I'm ready!"

"I'm sure that the WWE fans are ready! Right?" With Sheamus's question now towards the WWE fans, the crowd replied with loud cheers towards Sheamus.

"Now how about we get this tag team match started right now!" With the argeement of the WWE Champion CM Punk the WWE fans cheered at that response from Sheamus.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Can I have you're attenion please?" The boos told everyone and the group in the ring that Laurinaitis was coming out from backstage.

"Now, I know you all are ready to fight, but that tag team match will happen later tonight. However there will be a mixed tag team. Ivy, you will be teaming up with John Cena to face David Otunga and Maxine. Ivy, if I recall you have some history with Maxine." Laurinaitis left the arena for only Abigail to glare at him. He was right. She did have a rivalry with Maxine...at FCW. But first...

"Now thats all clear and done." Everyone in the ring had their eyes on Abigail. "I'm going to take care of something..." Abigail just jumped up at Vickie, but CM Punk caught her and stopped her from beating up Vickie.

Sheamus blocked Abigail's way if she did made it to Vickie. "Slow down there, Ivy!"

"AGGHH! LET ME GO!" Abigail screamed and tried to free herself from her boyfriend.

"No can do! Until you calm down alright?" CM Punk held her tightly and made sure she wasn't just faking.

* * *

><p>"Hey John! I gotta talk to you!" Abigail knocked on the door to see if John Cena answered to her.<p>

"Come in!" She heard John yell this out and opened the door. "What's up, Abbs?"

"Clownshoes just made a mixed tag team match. You and me vs Otunga and Maxine." Abigail said, leaving the door open. When the name Maxine came in the locker room, John Cena looked confused.

"Who's Maxine?" John asked.

"She's my rival back when I was in FCW." Abigail answered. John threw in a 'ah' and looked at her. "You ready, partner?"

Abigail nodded at him, "More ready than you." She grinned at him. John made a heart felt laugh towards Abigail and niggied her head with his fist.

"Watch it, John!" Abigail smiled, but she tired to move his fist away from her head. John let go and followed her out of the locker room, then making their way to the arena.

"Quick question, John."

"Shoot."

Abigail looked at John with a serious look on her face. "You really think that the old Randy was a jerk?"

John playfuly sighed at Abigail. There was no way that he was going to lie to her, even if it was about the ones she cared about. "Yeah, he was a jerk. I wouldn't worry about that too much since he now has a family to take care of and more laid back. Why you ask?"

"Well I was just wondering...even if you say he was a jerk...he still nice to me." Abigail rubbed her back and stopped once Cena and Abigail made it to the entrance of the stage. She missed teaming up with Randy. She didn't mind John Cena, just that she better more suited with a guy who is family to her.

"Either he has a soft spot for little kids or he's just realised that you are family." John Cena grinned when the sound of his theme played. "Let's give the WWE fans a show."

Agreeing with John, the two went out there with John Cena's theme. The crowd was more on the cheers than the boos, but thats because Abigail is John Cena's partner for this mixed tag team match.

"And thier opponents the team of Ivy and John Cena!"

The two could already see Otunga and Maxine in the ring. When the bell rang it started off with Maxine and Abigail. The two haven't faced each since FCW, so to Abigail it was good to see how much Maxine learned so far.

Sadly, she used the same moves back when they would fight each other in FCW. She had no problem with Maxine, but when she tagged in David Otunga...Abigail had to step back and let John take care of Otunga. He too had no problem on taking care of Otunga and winning the match for him and Abigail.

"Well, so much for People Power..." Abigail said.

"The winners of this match the team of Ivy and John Cena!"

The refeere raised their hands in victory, then John and Abigail hugged each other. "That so called People Power that Laurinaitis has...its going to be leaving along with Laurinaitis when I win." John Cena told Abigail.

Abigail nodded at him, but it looked like if he wanted to say more. So she let John finish what he was saying.

"Once People Power is over Laurinaitis won't have mess with anyone anymore."

Abigail shock hands with John Cena. "I look forward to seeing you beat Big Show." Abigail raised John Cena's wrist in victory and let the WWE fans cheer for him as she left the ring and into backstage.

"...Clownshoes...Eve...you're going down!" Abigail had a good feeling about her and John Cena's match. In her match, she was going to make sure that Eve is hurt and hopes that she will stay long enough in the hospital. She couldn't be more pumped up for No Way Out!

* * *

><p><strong>HealingWinds Notes:<strong> This is the end of this story guys. I thought I ended this before No Way Out, so you all know what happened at No Way Out if you saw or you saw the PPV. Also, I might make a season 4, but not right now. I'm going to college and I need some time for other life as well. I might do like side storys, but thats about it.


End file.
